Kingdom Hearts: a Nobody's Journey
by ShadowHuntress98
Summary: Rosalinda has a Nobody named Xarosalind, but what is happening to her as Rosalinda runs around? Follow Xarosalind as she goes around with Organization XIII. She'll go on missions, make lots of enemies, have the other members show hidden sides of them, make lots of friends, and loose some. Even learn about the heart and Kingdom Hearts, and who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

I felt wind rushing past my face as I laid on the ground near a few bushes. I sat up and rubbed my head. I didn't know where I was or how I got here. I stood up and continued to rub the back of my head. My brown hair fell in front of my brown eyes as I looked at the ground.

"So young to lose." I heard a voice say. I turned to see a man with white hair in a long black trench coat. "You lost your heart. You are a Nobody now. I can make you a somebody."

The name Rosalinda appeared in front of me. It went around my head a few times. the letters all spread apart and an X appeared. The letters rearranged themselves into the name Xarosalind.

"Xarosalind." I said quietly.

"Welcome, Xarosalind, number VII, the Shadow Huntress."

_**9 years later **_

"Axel!" I shouted as I walked out of the ice cream shop to a redheaded man in a black coat.

"Huh?" Axel turned to face me, so I saw his emerald green eyes. "Oh! Hey, Xarosalind. What's up?"

"Just got some sea-salt icecream. You always get sea-salt, right?"

"Yeah. It's salty and sweet. Knowing you, you probably won't like it."

"Sounds good though." I said then took a lick. "More salty than anything!" I said and shook my head in disgust.

Axel smirked. "Come on. Superior and Saix are gonna have a fit if you don't turn in your completed mission."

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I waved my free hand a little and threw the sea-salt icecream away. "I've been doing stupid missions for them since I was 7." I said as we walked back to the Organization, and reported to Saix that my mission was complete. I then headed to my room, and flopped down on my bed in my dark room. _'What to do, what to do? I could always bother Zexion, but last time I did that I got attacked by books, so much for being a childhood friend since we joined the Organization. I could bother Demyx. He loves music, and I like a lot of bands he likes. If I really wanted too I could prank Axel again. Just grab some gunpowder and out it in his room. Last time I did that though Superior yelled at me. I ended up cleaning Axel's room after that.' _I sighed again, but then I go hang out with Demyx.

I walked out of my room with my sketchbook and pencil in hand, and headed down the hallway a little to Demyx's room. I could hear him playing his Sitar. I didn't even bother knocking and walked in.

"Again with the sitar?" I asked the dirty blond with a mullet as I sat on edge of his bed. "I always see you playing that thing."

"Well I need to practice, don't I?" He responded looking at me with his blue eyes.

"Yeah, but it's every second I see you. Don't you ever wanna do anything else other than play with your sitar all day?" I asked setting my sketchbook down next to me.

He shrugged. "It's what I do."

I smiled. "So any new songs?"

"Not finished, but I got something."

"Got it written down somewhere so I can see it?"

"Yeah." He got up and sorted through some papers on his nightstand. "I know it's here somewhere. Ah, here it is." He held up a sheet of music.

"And one here." I said as I grabbed one off of his jacket that he was sitting on.

"Oh, I thought there were two pages." He grabbed the one from me and put it behind the one he had. "There we go, this is the right order." He handed me the sheet music.

I looked over it and smiled. He was always really good at writing music. "Looks good so far." I told him.

"Thanks, I'm not sure what should come after that part." He said and pointed at the current end of the song.

"You'll figure it out eventually. You always do." I said as I grabbed my sketchbook to try to draw him playing his sitar. I always drew pictures of the rest of the Organization members, and lots of times my random drawn pictures remind the others of a more gothic personality. I had a few random people that I came with off the top of my head but not many were in my book. I ended up throwing a lot of them away.

"Watcha drawing?" Demyx asked me.

"You playing your sitar." I told him smiling. I never really talked about what I was drawing or any other of my hobbies, but Demyx was one of my best friend, so it was kind of hard not to tell him.

"Alright." He tried to get into a weird rockstar pose.

"Dem!" I said laughing and nudged his arm. "Knock it off."

"Only since you asked so nicely." He said and flopped down on the bed.

"You're such a dork." I said as finished a rough sketch of his head and face. I mostly used quick outlines, but in the end my pictures always turn out really good. I had to go through like 10 sheets of paper fist, but I eventually had a nice picture. When I would draw Demyx, it was always his hair that messed me up.

He snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He grabbed the sheets of music from earlier and quickly jotted down some notes on it.

I peeped over his shoulder to see what he was writing.

"It's better when you hear it. I don't think you can read music, can you?"

"I can, but not very well. I tried to play the flute, but Xemnas didn't really like hearing it." I laughed a little.

"Oh yeah, didn't he make you drop it when you were, what, twelve?"

"Yeah, but I still have it incase I wanna pick it up ever again."

"Alright, well just sit back and enjoy what I have so far."

I smiled as he played. I loved hearing him play. I always wonder when someone is going to yell at him for playing it all day. "I like it" I said still smiling.

"Glad you do." He said. "It's not done, but it's definitely coming along."

I nodded and went back to my sketch. "Hey Dem?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think a few Nobodies show actual emotions? Like you and I show actual emotions."

"I don't know, maybe hearts are too tightly tied to the body to be completely separated."

"Do you think that's why I may have this?" I asked as a black rod with a steel chain going up the middle, ended with a steel accented tip and a rectangular victorian style edge appeared in my hand. The hilt had dragon wings coming off a purple diamond shaped gem and a cord wound grip.

"It might be."

I sighed as it disappeared. "Why do I have a Keyblade though? None of the other Nobodies have."

"Do you see any other Nobodies running around with a sitar?"

"True, point taken." I said as I continued to draw the picture of Demyx. I sighed and got off the bed. "I'll be back in a little."

"Okay, see ya later."

I used a portal and went to walk around Twilight Town. I walked passed the ice cream shop tempted to get more ice cream, but not sea-salt. I heard someone or something attacking something. My curiosity got the better of me, and I went to go investigate.

A tall boy with spiky brown hair wearing a t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and sneakers was fighting off a horde of Heartless with a weapon that looked like it was made of fire coming to a point on the end facing him.

I summoned my Keyblade and went and helped him out. When the Heartless were gone I looked at him. "You okay kid?" The kid actually looked like he was bout my age. His weapon disappeared in a burst of flames and he started to walk off.

I ran after him. "Hey kid!" I shouted. "Wait up! I want you to meet someone. All you have to do is come with me." I grabbed his arm.

He looked down at my hand and then up at me.

"Come on. Please." I begged and summoned a portal.

He stood there for a second and then started to walk toward the portal.

I smiled and gently held his arm. "Don't get lost." We appeared back at the Organization outside of Xemnas' room. "Xemnas." I said as I knocked on his door a few times.

The Superior opened up the door. "Yes, Xarosalind. Who is that, behind you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but he's acted like every Nobody that I've ever met, and I think he has a Keyblade like me!" I explained somewhat excited.

He turned to the boy. "May I see it?"

The boy's weapon appeared in his hand with another burst of flames.

"Interesting." Xemnas said. "I believe you're correct."

I smiled. "So, I'm guessing he's useful then?"

"Quite useful." Xemnas smiled. "How did you come across this individual?"

"I was walking around and I heard him fighting Heartless, so I went to go and help him, and saw that he had what I thought was a Keyblade."

"Interesting, it seems he has a natural grudge against the Heartless, then."

I nodded, and kept listening to him.

"We must recruit him before anything happens to the lad." Xemnas said. "I shall have Saix take his measurements."

_**Two Days Later**_

Everyone was in the throne room. We were all sitting on our thrones of various heights. Xemnas started to speak from his seat atop the highest throne. "Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat." Xemnas paused and the boy from a few days ago walked toward the center of the giant circular pedestal. "Number XIV. Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen, the Burning Sigil, Vexdain."

_**One Week Later**_

The Organization was sitting in the throne room again welcoming a new member named Roxas, Number XV, the Key of Destiny. When his hood was down we were able to see that he had blue eyes and spiked up bond hair. He looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Like all Nobodies when they join he could not speak yet, but I knew he would be able to speak soon, because Vexdain was already trying to be his friend and help him talk.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"Vexdain, Roxas! Watch out!" I shouted at them as I slid down the wet hallway.

Vexdain pushed Roxas out of the way and I slid right into Vexdain causing him to fall on top of me.

"Hey Vexdain. I know she's about your age, but that doesn't mean you have to be on top of her to get her to like you more." Demyx said.

"Shut the hell up." Vexdain said as he quickly got off of me and helped me up.  
"What were you and Demyx doing?" Roxas asked looking at me.

"We made the hallway into a water slide!" I said excitedly. "You two have gotta try it!" I said and grabbed their arms.

"Uh… O… kay." Roxas said as I led him and Vexdain to the start of the 'water slide'.

"Who's going first?" I asked Vexdain and Roxas.

"I guess I will." Vexdain said. "How do you think I should do this?"

"Get on your stomach and I'll pull you a few feet and then let ya go." I told him smiling.

"Alright." He said and laid down.

I grabbed his arms and pulled him down a few feet till Demyx told me to let go. Vexdain went flying down the hallway and was heading straight for Axel.

"Axel! Move!" Vexdain shouted as the two pyros collided with each other.

"Vexdain! Axel!" I shouted and slid to go check on them. I stopped about a foot away from them, but they both got splashed. "You guys okay?" I asked as I stood up offering to help both of them up by putting my arms out.

"Thanks." Vexdain said and let me help him up.

I nodded.

"I'm fine." Axel said and stood up only slipping a few times. "What were you guys and wannabe goth girl doing?" He asked.

"Wannabe goth girl?" I asked, but was probably ignored.

"Demyx made the hall into a water slide." Vexdain said.

Axel sighed. "Don't let Superior or Saix catch you."

"Weren't planning on it." I told Axel. "Come on Roxas. It's your turn."

"Could you guys make sure there's no Nobodies coming down the hall?" Roxas asked Vexdain and Axel.

"No problem." Vexdain said.

"If you do run into someone though, it was his fault." Axel said and pointed at Vexdain.

Axel walked out of the hall and Vexdain just rolled his eyes and blocked the hallway Axel used.

"Now you ready?" I asked Roxas.

"Yeah, let's go." He said and walked back up to the end of the hall.

"Don't slip!" I told him as he slipped. "Nevermind." I mumbled and used a portal for him to get to the end of the hall. I then used a portal for myself.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Roxas asked me.

I shrugged. "At least you didn't fall on ice."

"If you used a portal for me, I wouldn't've slipped." Roxas said.

"Sorry. So, ready?" I asked him.

"I guess." He said.

He laid on his stomach and I pulled him down till Demyx told me to let go. Somehow Roxas slid right by Vexdain.

"How did he manage that?" I asked Demyx.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go check on him." Demyx said and used a portal.

I then used a portal and stood next to Vexdain. "Any idea on how that happened?" I asked referring to Roxas sliding past him.

"I stayed as close to the wall as I could." He said.

"Ah." I said and nodded.

Roxas and Demyx walked back over to us a few seconds later. Roxas was soaking wet.

"So how was that?" I asked Roxas smiling.

"Fun, I guess." He told me. "I'm soaking wet though."

I looked over at Vexdain as a hint.

He smiled. "Oh, don't worry, Roxas. Just stay there, you may want to move a few feet away, Demyx."

Demyx stood next to me and Vexdain used fire to dry Roxas off.

"Thanks, Vexdain." Roxas said.

"No problem." Vexdain said. "Just don't expect me to do that everytime."

Roxas nodded. "Okay."

"So, Dem. Who's gonna clean this up? It _was _your idea." I asked.

"I'll take care of it." Demyx said and summoned some Dancer Nobodies. "Clean all of this water up." He told them.

I smirked. "Lazy?" I asked.

"You'd do the same thing." He said teasingly.

"No I wouldn't… Okay maybe I would." I chuckled.  
"More like 'definitely would'." He said.

"Hey!" I somewhat shouted.

Everyone else just laughed.

A portal appeared next to us. It was Axel. "Food time!" He said excitedly and left a few seconds later.

"Dinner!" Demyx said excitedly and used a portal to leave.

"Last one there has to help Vexen in the lab for a week!" I shouted and used a portal to leave.

Some how Vexdain was there before I was, but Roxas wasn't.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked Vexdain.

"I've picked up a few tricks since I've been here." He said.

"It's only been a week! Oh Vexen! I got someone to help you in the lab for a week." I told the light long haired blond

"Who is it?" Vexen asked me.

I pointed at Roxas as he walked into the dining room. "Roxas."

Roxas mumbled something under his breath as he sat down.

"What's the matter Roxas?" I asked as Vexdain and I sat next to him.

"Both of you are assholes." He mumbled.

"What are friends for?" I asked and gave him a noogie.

He hit my hand away from his head. "Don't push it."

"All right." I said and stopped. "It you want I'll help Vexen for a week instead of you. Some of his experiments actually interest me." I offered.

"Be my guest." He said to me.

"Vexen! I'm gonna help you in the lab instead of Roxas."

"Just don't break anything." Vexen said.

"Me? Break something? Never!" I said and laughed a little.

"If by 'never' you mean 'a lot', then yeah." Vexdain said and chuckled.

"Hey! Name some stuff that I've broken since I've known you." I told him.

"The window in the lobby, the lock on your door, Marluxia's red flowers-" The long light pink hair man cut him off.

"Poppies!" Marluxia corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Vexdain continued. "Xemnas' lightsabers-" Vexdain was cut off again, this time by Xemnas.

"Ethereal Blades."

"I'm still calling them lightsabers." Vexdain said. "Xigbar's rifle, three of Xaldin's spears-"

"I fixed those." I cut him off.

"With duct tape." I heard Xaldin said.

"Half of Vexen's beakers," Vexdain continued, "Lex's punching bag, Zexion's…"

"Bookcase." Zexion said as he pushed some of his blueish grey hair out if his face. .

"Thank you." Vexdain said and kept listing. "Saix's nose, Axel's frisbees, Dem's sound recording equipment, Lux's poker table, Larxene's hair dryer, and Xaldin's sake cabinet."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "How do you know all of those? A lot of those were from when I first joined."

"Who do you think I picked my tricks up from?" He said.

I immediately looked at Axel.

"Some of them from him." Vexdain said with a smirk.

I facepalmed. "Everyone?"

"Possibly, quite possibly." Vexdain said.

"Sorry I'm late!" Xion said to Axel, Roxas, Vexdain, and me as she ran to the table and sat next to Axel. She tucked her short black hair behind her ears and looked up at us letting us see her blue eyes.

"It's fine. You didn't miss anything." I told her.

"Actually she missed the list of fifteen things that you've broken." Vexdain said.

Xion laughed a little. "You broke 15 things?"

"Shut up!" I said but still smiled.

"Most of was stuff owned by other Organization members, so remember to lock your door." Vexdain said.

"Hey!" I said and playfully punched Vexdain's arm.

_**Two Hours Later**_

I sat in my room reading another book that I 'borrowed' from Zexion. It was a Greek Mythology book.

"Xarosalind!" I heard Zexion say from the other side of my door.

"What Zexion?" I asked still reading.

"Book. Now."

"What book?"

"The book you took from me… again."

I used a portal and but the book back where it belongs. I walked over to my door and opened it. "What book? I honestly don't have one."

"I know you took a book from me. Now give it back."

"I don't have one. You may check my room if you wish."

Zexion walked into my room which was oddly very clean for once. He looked at me after 10 minutes of searching. "You don't have one of my books… That's a first." He said and walked out.

"Told you." I said and closed the door when he left. I walked over to my bed, plopped down, and put in my earbuds to listen to music and fell asleep.

**Woho! So here's chapter one! Hope you guys like this. I'm going to try as hard as possible to get the stories to line up with the others. There will probably be a few errors on making them line up, so don't yell at me if something isn't lining up 100%, because I'll probably know after a write a little more. **


	2. Chapter 2

I felt something wet and cold splash my face causing me to wake up startled.

"What the hell?" I asked as I sat up immediately. I saw Demyx on the ground laughing his ass off with a water balloon in hand. "You're an ass! What the hell was that for?!"

He finally stopped laughing a few minutes later. "It's your wake up call. You're almost late...again."

"Shut up! I like sleep! Sleep involves darkness, and I like darkness." I laid back down on my bed and pulled the covers back over my head.

I felt the covers get yanked off of me. "Come on, Saix'll have you for lunch if you don't show soon."

"Why not breakfast?"

"Because you slept through it...again."

"Fine. Get out." I said as I put my head under a pillow.

"Are you gonna get out of bed?"

"Nope."

I felt him grab my ankles and start to pull me out of bed. "Jeez, what have you been eating?"

"Almost nothing." I told him. It was true I barely ever ate. I would have no breakfast, an apple or something for lunch, and then whatever Xaldin made for dinner, but I ate little of that too.

"Well, you're getting up. Now." He pulled me completely off my bed.

"I hate mornings." I mumbled when I walked to my closet and then headed to the bathroom.

"How would you know? You sleep through them."

"Shut up." I told him as I closed my bathroom door.

_**One Hour Later**_

"Took you long enough." Demyx told me as I walked out of my room.

"Shut up."

"Just go talk to Saix and get your mission."

"I already know what it is. It's been the same one for 9 years."

"Might be different."

"You know you can be very annoying. How are you on of my best friends?"

"Because no one can resist a musician."

I facepalmed and walked to the lobby to get my mission.

"Can I have my mission, Saix?" I asked.

"Today you will go with Vexdain to a new world to scout it out."

"Don't be thinking about doing anything with him." Demyx told me nudging my arm.

I glared at him. "For the third time today, shut up." I said. "So where are we going?" I asked Saix.

"You are going to a world called Wonderland."

"Okay." I looked around the lobby for Vexdain who was waiting on the couch. He looked bored out of his mind. "Come on." I told him and grabbed his arm as I walked by.

"Took you long enough." Vexdain said.

"Shut up." I summoned a portal.

We walked through the portal and ended up in a red room where almost everything was painted on the ground and walls.

"I don't like this already." I said and crossed my arms starting to walk down a hallway.

Vexdain shrugged. "We've only been here a few seconds, maybe you'll end up liking this place."

"Just come on." I said as I opened a door. "What the hell?" There was another door, but slightly smaller.

"Just keep opening the doors that show up."

"Thank you captain obvious!" I said sarcastically opening one more door and walking in.

I felt something run between my legs really quick. I looked down to see a white rabbit running around the room.

"Oh, I'm so late… I'm so very, very late!" The rabbit shouted.

I looked at Vexdain with wide eyes. "Did the rabbit just talk or am I going crazy?"

"Both." Vexdain said.

I glared at him. "Not amused." I said walking to a small door that the rabbit ran through. "Did the rabbit get smaller?" I asked as I looked at the door. "The rabbit was probably the size of Marluxia's fat head. There's no way the rabbit could fit."

"He drank from the bottle, you see." I heard a voice say.

I stared at the door. "A talking doorknob?!"

"So, now the rabbit's drunk?" Vexdain asked the door knob.

"No the rabbit is not drunk! I am in fact a talking doorknob… And a rather sleepy one at that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to my nap."

"Wait! You said he drank from a bottle. What kind of bottle, and where?" I asked.

"The one on the table. Why don't you try it?"

"Which one?" Vexdain asked.

The doorknob did not answere and went to his nap.

"Where's Demyx and Axel when you need them?" I asked. "Just tell one of them it's soda and they'll drink it without any questions."

Vexdain shrugged. "I'm not much better."

"Then drink this one. It had a picture of a tree getting smaller so… drink it." I said and handed the blue bottle to him.

"Alright." He took the bottle and drank it. He started to shrink down to about an inch.

I picked him off the ground. "Aww! Look at you! You're so small and cute!" I said smiling.

"Are you saying I'm not cute normally?" He asked, sounding like he just inhaled a lot of helium.

My face turned a little red. "Want me to drop you?"

"Wouldn't really matter."

I stuck my tongue out at him and then set him on the table. I grabbed the blue bottle and shrank. I looked up a Vexdain. "How's the weather up there?"

"Same as it was before. We're inside, smart one."

I stuck my tongue out at him again. "Come on! I don't wanna be here any longer than what we have to be." I told him and started to walk to the door. "Hello. Hey! Door! Wake up!" I knocked on it a few times. "Wow…" I mumbled and walked away.

"There's another way over here." I heard Vexdain say to my left.

I sighed and walked over to him and then into the way he found. We were no in a courtroom that was in a garden, but It was empty.

"This place looks abandoned." I told Vexdain.

"Let's look around and see why." He said and walked towards the judge's stand.

I followed him and thought about making fun of Xemnas for a moment. I must have been debating on it for a while because Vexdain was trying to get my attention.

"Xarosalind, I think someone fat sat here recently." Vexdain said.

I laughed and looked at the big chair. "Maybe just a little fat." I said not trying to laugh harder than what I already was.

I heard heavy footsteps coming from where we came in. Vexdain looked at me and I think he heard it too. "Stay or hide?" He asked me.

"Hide!"

He immediately ran and hid behind the judge's stand, I was right behind him. It was a kind of tight fit. My face was a little red since I was so close to Vexdain, I hoped he couldn't see because it was darker back here. I put my hood up, just in case.

He smirked at me. "I guess I have my answer."

"What?" I looked at him.

"To my question from earlier."

"What question?"

"The one from when I was shrunk down."

I got a little embarrassed, but tried to make it look like I was mad. "You're my best friend, nothing else!"

He put his hand over my mouth. "Shush. There are still people here, in case you forgot."

I glared at him.

"Who's there?" I heard a woman ask.

I saw Vexdain mouth "Your fault." at me.

I rolled my eyes and took his hand away from my mouth. "Is not." I mouthed.

"Than your handling this." He said and pushed me out of our hiding spot.

"Hey!" I accidentally shouted when he pushed me.

"Hello, who are you?" A fat lady with black hair in a red and black dress asked me.

I quickly thought of a random name. "Hi! Name's Zelda. Who would you be your loveliness?"

"I am the Queen of Hearts. What were you doing behind my judge's stand?"

"I'm sorry Your Highness. I got lost and when I heard you coming I dove to the closest thing I would hide behind. I will leave now if you wish."

"Will your friend go with you?"

"Friend? What friend? I came here by myself."

"Did you or did you not scream, 'You're my best friend, nothing else!'?"

"Crap…" I mumbled. I sighed. "Yes, Your Highness, I did say that."

"Well, if you're here alone, why would you say that?"

"Uhhh…" I tried to smile innocently and laughed nervously.

"You aren't here alone, are you?"

"No! I mean yes! Wait no! I was arguing with myself!" I mentally facepalmed.

"You are a horrible liar." The queen said to me.

"I- I… Uh… I got nothing."

"So did you come here alone, or not?" The queen asked impatiently.

"I came with a friend." I told her. Vexdain probably wants to kill me at this point.

"Well?" She said and gestured to where Vexdain was hiding.

I nodded.

"Bring them out."

"Come on Rory. We're busted."

"And you complained about getting assigned to me." Vexdain said as he stepped out from behind the big wooden stand.

I glared at him and said nothing.

"Let's just head back before this gets worse for us." He said to me.

I summoned a portal and ran for it. Vexdain did as well. We were back at the organization several seconds later.

"That almost ended badly." I told Vexdain.

"You had to shout." Vexdain said.

"If you didn't say anything in the first place I wouldn't have shouted."

He grinned. "If you didn't blush I wouldn't have said anything."

"I was not blushing!"

"You know you were."

"I was not, and you do realize we are still small?!"

"Well, that's debatable. For me at least."

"You're gross, but look around!" I shouted seeing that Axel, Saix, Demyx, Larxene, and Xigbar looking down at us.

He looked up. "Oh yeah." He looked back at me. "On the bright side, they're not gonna take us seriously with the squeaky voices."

"Axel!" I shouted.

"Yeah, Xarosalind? Have you gotten shorter?"

"STOP WITH THE JOKES AND GET VEXEN!"

"Let me get a voice recorder first." He said and walked away.

"Dem! Get Vexen, please!"

"Alright, don't let someone step on you."

"Hold on! I have and idea!" I used a portal and made Vexdain go through with me. We were now on Demyx's shoulder. "Problem solved!... Mostly."

"Now he looks like a pirate, all he needs is an eye patch." Larxene looked over at Xigbar and took his eyepatch and put it on Demyx.

Xigbar immediately put his hand over where the eye patch was. "LARXENE!"

She giggled and Demyx gave Xigbar back the eyepatch. "There ya go Xiggy."

"Thank you." He said and put on the eye patch with one hand.

"Dem! Are you forgetting something?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Oh right. Vexen." He said.

I facepalmed myself and held on to his jacket as he ran to wherever Vexen would be.

"Vexen!" Demyx shouted and knocked rapidly on the lab's door.

The door slid open and Vexen was at his experiment table, as always. "What is it Demyx?"

"Xarosalind and Vexdain came back from their mission and they are super tiny." Demyx told him and put us in his hand and showed Vexen.

Vexdain and I waved at him.

"I'll have them back to normal soon." He said and grabbed a beaker with an orange liquid in it. He put the liquid in the smallest cup he could find and handed it to me and Vexdain. Demyx set us on the floor. Vexdain and I drank the liquid and grew back to normal size.

I immediately ran over to Vexen and hugged him. "Thank you!" I shouted.

"You're welcome, Xarosalind. You can let go of me."

"Oh!" I let go of him. "Sorry. Thanks Dem." I said and walked out.

He put his hand on his chest dramatically. "What? No hug for me? I'm hurt."

"Fine." I said and gave him a hug. "Better?" I asked as I let go of him.

"Yep, so what was this about you blushing?" He asked me.

"Nothing!" I shouted and walked out.

_**Several Hours Later At Dinner**_

"So, how was Wonderland?" Axel asked me.

"Hell." I told him picking at my dinner.

"What happened at Wonderland?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing." I told him.

"If you call screwing us both over nothing, than yeah. Xaroslind did nothing." Vexdain said.

"Actually I was referring to her blushing." Axel said with a grin.

"I was not blushing." I told him.

"Your face looked red to me." Vexdain said.

"It was not, and if it was, it was probably because I was hot or something."

"We were in the middle of a garden."

"Do you forget that as a pyro you give off a lot of heat?" I asked as I sat next to Larxene at the table for dinner.

"I resemble that remark!" Axel said.

"Yeah, what's your point porcupine?" I asked.

"I have lots of them." Axel said.

I rolled my eyes.  
"So what were you blushing about?" Xion asked.

"Nothing." I told her.  
"She was blushing about being next to Vexdain on their mission together." Axel said.

"Okay… I don't think I quite understand." Xion said looking at Axel.  
"I'll tell you later kid." Axel said.

"I think you need to have that talk with Xarosalind instead of Xion." Xigbar said.

"Maybe… I might tell them at the same time"

"Hey!" I shouted.

"You never know, she might have felt something up against her leg." Demyx said.

My face started to turn red.  
"Xion, that is blushing." Demyx told her.

"But what does it mean when she blushes?" She asked.

"Blushing is to develop a pink tinge in the face from embarrassment or shame." Zexion informed her.

"Thank you Mr. Know-it-all." I told him.

"Thank you." Xion quickly said after me. "But what does she have feel embarrassed about? We don't have emotions."

"She's a special Nobody." Axel told her.

"Why is she a special Nobody?"

"Because she has feelings." Axel told her.

"But doesn't she need a heart?" Roxas asked.

"That's what we thought." Axel told him. "Ask Demyx if you wanna know more."

"Okay, can we get to Miss. Blushie over there?" Demyx asked pointing at me a few times.

"No!" I told them.

"No, I think we should." Axel said.

"Oh god." I said and slid down in my seat a little.

"So, do you wanna admit that you were blushing before we begin picking on you?" Axel asked.

"No, because I wasn't blushing." I told him.

"Sure you weren't." Larxene said.

"Is someone embarrassed that they have their first crush?" Demyx asked.

"It's not a crush! I don't have feeling for him in that kind of way! He's my best friend, and nothing else."

"And you were blushing because?..." Demyx asked.

"I was not blushing!" I shouted.

"I'm pretty sure your face was turning red." Vexdain finally said.

"It was not!" I said a nibbled on my dinner a few seconds later as Axel, Larxene, Demyx, and Xigbar continued to tease me. I wasn't really hungry like always so I headed to the clock tower to have some alone time, but I knew it wouldn't last for long. I watched the kids run around and play games as they ate sea-salt icecream.

If I ever wanted to leave the Castle That Never Was, which why would I since it was always dark, and go to Twilight Town I had to use a portal. I smirked remembering the first time I came here.

It was about two weeks after I joined the Organization. I was on a mission with Axel for the first time. He was doing missions for about a week and it was my turn to go with him. We went to Twilight Town to fight a Heartless. When we were walking around I saw a clock tower that I though would have a great view of the town. I told Axel about it and we went to the clock tower. Axel actually came up with the idea of getting ice cream when we were done with work. He always got sea-salt icecream, but I always ended up forgetting that was the one he liked and I always got fudge swirl. Axel said that going to the clock tower was the icing on the cake. He eventually told Roxas about it, and I told Vexdain. The four of us just started hanging out there every day after work before reporting back.

I smiled and looked at the never ending sunset. Something about this place just always made me calm down and collect my thoughts. I didn't really know what made me calm down, but something about it did.

"Decide to come here without me?" I hard Axel asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I wanted to get away from you and the others."

He smirked and handed me some fudge swirl icecream as he sat down on the ledge next to me with his sea-salt icecream. I heard others join us. It was Vexdain, and Roxas. They both had sea-salt icecream. Roxas sat on the other side of Axel and Vexdain sat next to me.

"You know, I'll feel really bad when one of us drops their ice cream on someone." I said.

"It was their fault for being in the way then." Axel said jokingly with a smirk.

"That's mean!" I told Axel.

"But true." He responded.

I rolled my eyes. "So why did you all come here?"

"To have ice cream, duh." Roxas said.

"And to make sure you were okay." Vexdain said.

"Oh yeah, that too." Roxas said with a smirk.

I facepalmed. "Wow, thanks for being a great friend Roxas." I sarcastically said.

"Well, I need you guys to eat ice cream with." He said.

Axel, Vexdain, and I laughed at Roxas.

"I'm being completely serious." Roxas said.

"Is that because you always need someone to buy it for you?" I asked jokingly.

"Maybe." He said

"I know how you feel, buddy." Vexdain told Roxas.

"You do know you owe me 35 munny." I reminded Vexdain.

He sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"I bet he could pay it back pretty quickly." Axel said with a chuckle.

I pushed Axel off the edge and summoned a portal for him to fall into a lake.

"Problem solved." I said with a smirk.

"So, where'd you send him?" Vexdain asked.

"The lake." I told him as a soaking wet Axel came back through a portal. His hair was completely straight dripping with water. "Bad hair day?" I asked Axel.

"Shut up." He said as he shook his head, getting water on all of us.

"Hey! What are you, a dog?" I asked.

"No, I'm a Nobody." He said and sat back down, his hair still flat.

We laughed and watched the sunset to end the day.

**Yay! Chapter two! Had to pick on Axel. He's one of my favorite characters. Hope you guys liked!**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in my room the next day working on a mission report for Xemnas. The report was about Wonderland and what was there. I was almost done and all the papers bursted into flames!

"Axel!" I shouted trying to put all the out fire. I walked out of my room to Axel's room and pounded my fist loudly on the door. "Axel, open the damn door!"

"Alright." He said behind me.

"Axel! Do you know how long I was working on that report for Xemnas?!" I asked as I faced him.

"You were working on a report? I didn't know that." He said.

"Bullshit! You know that the day after someone has a mission to go look at a new world they have to do a report on it the next day!"

"How was I supposed to know? The Superior never sends me on scouting missions."

"Liar! You had a scouting mission last week to the Pride Lands!"

He shrugged. "I usually just tell Saix what I found out."

"Well I was told to do a report." I told him and headed to my room to restart my report.

_**Two Hours Later**_

'_Almost done!' _I thought as I was writing the last few sentences of my report. Once I finished the report I headed to Superior's room and knocked on the door a few times. "Superior, I have the report for you." I told him.

He opened the door and took the report from me. "Thank you, Number VII, but-" The report burst into flames in his hands. "you don't need to submit these in paper any more."

My eyes widened. "Since when?" I asked.

"Two weeks ago, it was announced at breakfast and Lexaeus was told to tell you."

I sighed. "Obviously he didn't." I said and started to head back to my room.

I saw Axel leaning on the door to my room with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"How did the Superior like your report?" He asked.

"Shut up." I told him and tried to push him to the side. "Move away from the door." I told him.

"Alright, but you do know you can just tell Saix what happened?" He asked and stepped to the side.

"I do now." I mumbled and walked into my room. I went to grab one of my sketchbooks, but it was completely burnt. "Axel!" I shouted. I went to grab another sketchbook. As soon as I touched it, it bursted into flames. "Axel!" I shouted again putting out the fire. I used a portal and went to his room. "Axel, what the hell is with you lighting all of my stuff on fire?!" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I'm not in the mood for your stupid games. Why the hell did you set my stuff on fire?"

"I'm not playing games, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Axel, knock it off. I know you are lying." I said annoyed.

"Do you honestly trust me that little?" He asked.

"At times." I told him still annoyed.

"Than think of this next time you try to push me into a lake." He told me.

"Then don't make smart ass comments or jokes about me and Vexdain."

He smirked. "No promises."

"Then have fun falling into a lake when you do." I told him and left to go to Zexion's room to go look for a book. Hopefully this time he wouldn't notice me, but knowing my luck he would.

I used a portal and entered his room. _'What book should I grab this time? History? Nah. Drama? Maybe.' _I thought as I looked at all of the books.

"Don't even think of taking a book." I heard Zexion say.

"Come on. Please? I'll pay you 20 munny every day I have the book."

"Really? Alright, fine."

"Thanks Zexion! You're the best!" I said and grabbed a book about swords and battle techniques. "Thanks again." I told him and handed him 20 munny for today.

"Don't forget to pay me tomorrow." He said and put the munny in his pocket.

"I won't! Promise!" I told him and left. I used a portal and went to my room to put the book on my bed. _'Crap! I need to get my mission from Saix!' _I thought and ran to the lobby. We had to get our missions by noon or we would be in serious trouble. I ran to Saix who was standing at his usual spot waiting for everyone to get their mission. "Am I late?" I asked him.

"Just barely not." He said.

I had a sigh of relief as he told me that.

"You are going to back to Wonderland to find and kill a Heartless. You are going with Vexdain again. The Heartless makes a copy of itself." He told me.

I looked around the lobby for Vexdain. He was sitting on a couch talking with Demyx. "Vexdain, come on. Lets go." I told him and summoned a portal.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You didn't ask Saix for your mission?" I asked him.

"I did, but he told me to just wait here for you."

"Okay. Well, we're going back to Wonderland to find and kill a Heartless. It makes a copy of itself, so it shouldn't be too hard to find." I informed him and walked to the portal. He followed me through.

At wonderland we were in the red room like yesterday. We walked to the three doors and we were in the room with the talking doorknob.

"No Heartless?" I asked.

"Maybe they heard you scream last time and don't want their ear drums to burst." Vexdain said jokingly.

"Hey!" I said and playfully punched his arm. "Not funny!"

"Whatever." He said. "Let's just get tiny and find the Heartless."

"Okay, okay." I told him and grabbed the blue bottle like last time. I drank some and then handed the bottle to Vexdain right before it started shrinking me. He drank some too and was down to about my size in a few seconds.

"Courtyard?" I suggested and started to walk slowly in that direction.

"Let's go." He said and followed me.

I started to walk at my normal pace, but heard a loud thud behind me about the same distance away that the table was. I turned around and saw a bizarre Heartless with spindly legs resembling scissor jacks, arms that appear and sound like they're made of paper, and a head that is made of several segments balanced on top of top of each other. Each of these segments sports its own face—though all of the faces have the same glowing yellow eyes and jagged mouths—and they alternate in color from pink to indigo. Its arms are black and it often juggles clubs with zig-zagging, black and yellow stripes on them.

"Think this is the Heartless." I told Vexdain as it made a copy of itself.

"Looks like it is." He said as he summoned his Keyblade.

I summoned my Keyblade and attacked the one on the right, and Vexdain attacked the one on the left. I charged at it attacking its feet to get its attention. I ran to a table that was in the corner of the room and started to attack its head area.

I heard Vexdain use fire on the other and its two batons it had in its hands caught on fire. It then went over the Heartless I was fighting and lit one of its batons on fire.  
"Way to go hot head!" I shouted then used blizzard on the Heartless to put out the fire.

"Shut up." He said as he jumped up and slashed at its hands.

I continued to battle the Heartless. "Hold on!" I shouted. "I'm so stupid!" I said.

"I realized that yesterday." He said and kept fighting his Heartless.

I rolled my eyes and used the darkness that the Heartless were made of and killed them both at the same time. "You're welcome." I told Vexdain.

"I could've handled it." He said.

"Too bad." I told him smiling as I walked over to him. "I thought killing them instantly would make things a whole hell of a lot easier."

"I'm not complaining, just saying that I could've handled them."

"Okay." I told him and looked around for the orange bottle. "Come on. We need to bug Vexen again for the orange stuff." I told him walking into a portal that lead to the the lab.

He sighed. "Will this happen a lot?"

"Maybe." I told him as we arrived in the lap. Vexen was at a table working on another experiment. I ran to that table and shouted to get his attention.

"Oh! Xarosalind, Vexdain." Vexen said. "I'll be back." He said and grabbed the bottle full of the orange liquid and handed some to Vexdain and me in doll sized cups when we stood on the floor.

We both drank the liquid and were back to our normal sizes.

"Thanks Vexen." I said and started to walk out.

"You're welcome, and did you forget that you are suppose to help me in the lab for a week?" He asked.

"Oh yeah…" I sighed. "Hey Vexdain? Can you tell Saix that we completed our mission?"

"Sure." He walked out of the lab.

"So, what do you need help with?" I asked Vexen.

"A Keyblade chooses its wielder based on the strength of their heart, as Nobodies, we have no hearts." He said.

I gulped. "I don't like where this is going." I told him.

He pulled a glass with a clear liquid from one of the selves and poured it on a rag. "I would like to ask you something."

"Okay…" I said nervously.

"Does this smell like chloroform to you?" He put the rag onto my mouth and nose. I blacked out.

_**Three Hours Later**_

I woke up sore all over with a lot of bandages on my arms on a metal table..  
"What the hell happened?" I asked as I tried to sit up.

"You contributed to my work. I told Superior that you should take it easy for a little while because I had to take quite a bit of blood."

"Great." I said sarcastically as I finally sat up almost instantly feeling lightheaded.

"Just lay down for a little bit, the lightheadedness should subside after a few minutes."

I sighed and laid back down staring at the ceiling. "So, what else do you need help with?" I asked. It felt really weird talking to Vexen since we almost never spoke to one another.

"I will need your help convincing Vexdain and Roxas to help as well, I need samples from them to be able to accurately guess what the cause is of you three being able to wield."

"That will be so easy." I said sarcastically.

"I know that it is a difficult task but you, I believe, will be able to do it."

I smirked. "Can I use some of that chloroform?" I asked.

"Yes, but not too much." He said, took the bottle down, and placed it on the counter near me.

"How much should I use?" I asked still staring at the ceiling.

"Pour it on a rag for half a second and you should be able to knock them out almost instantly."

"Okay…" I said and then an awkward silence filled the room.

"You should be able to get up without feeling dizzy now." Vexen said to me.

I sat up slowly again. I felt a little dizzy, but it quickly went away. "Okay. Well, I'll go get Vexdain and Roxas then." I said and headed out of the room.

"The chloroform." Vexen said.

"Oh yeah! Duh, sorry." I grabbed the bottle. "Be back in a few, and thanks." I grabbed the bottle and a rag and put them in my pocket.

I walked into the lobby where Vexdain was sitting on the couch talking to Demyx again.

"Hey Vexdain. Hey Demyx." I said smiling.

Vexdain turned around and looked at me. "Hey, Xarosalind. What's up?"

"Nothin' much." I said and sat on the couch next to him.

"I was just telling Demyx about the Heartless we fought today." Vexdain said. "What part did I get up to?" He asked Demyx.

"You just set its batons on fire." Demyx answered.

"Oh yeah." He turned back towards Demyx. "After that hap-mmph!"

I covered his mouth with a rag I soaked in chloroform and he just went limp after a second.

"What did you just do to him?" Demyx asked a little scared.

"Knocked him out with chloroform. Vexen wants to take some blood from him and Roxas to figure out why the three of us have Keyblades. Don't tell anyone, and don't freak out." I told him and put the rag and chloroform in my pocket and summoned a portal. Note to self; clean coat after this.

"Um…okay?" Demyx said confused.

I walked into the portal with Vexdain over my shoulder and went back to the lab.

"Got Vexdain." I told Vexen.

"Just set him on the table you were on." Vexen told me. "Wait a few hours before you get Roxas, I don't have enough space in here for them both."

"Okay. So need any more help right now, or am I free to go?"

"Are you comfortable with needles and the sight of blood?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that."

"Than you can help me." He said and turned around with a few syringes. "We're going to have to take multiple samples from both of them from various parts of their bodies."

I nodded.

_**Three Hours Later **_

"Vexdain should be waking up in a little, right?" I asked Vexen.

"Any minute." He told me.

I looked over at Vexdain who was still knocked out on the table. I smirked a little as he started to wake up.

He tried to sit up, but he looked like he was as light headed as I was and he laid back down.

I smirked and walked over to him. "You'll have to lay down for a little so the dizziness can go away." I told him. I quickly looked at the ground. "Sorry I knocked you out."

"What the hell is this?" He asked mildly angry.

"Vexen wanted me to get you and Roxas so he could take some blood and try to figure out why the three of us have Keyblades. If it makes you feel any better, he did this to me too. Please don't be mad at me. Be mad at Vexen!"

"You are the one who asked for the chloroform." Vexen said.

"Not helping!" I shouted.

"Really? Chloroform?" Vexdain asked.

"He was gonna knock you out anyway."

"You could've asked." Vexdain said.

"I knew you would say no though."

"You shouldn't worry, Vexdain." Vexen said. "You'll be able to rest for the next few days."

"Really?" Vexdain asked.

"Yes, I've told the Superior of our current situation and he has kindly given all who participate in this experiment three days off."

"What am I gonna do for three days off?" I asked. "I've only ever had one day off the whole time I've been here."

"That is because there was no reason to give one." Vexen said. "If an Organization member is of physical ability to work, they will."

"Vexdain, you should be okay to get up now without the dizziness." I told him.

He got up slowly and stepped off the table. "I'm just going to be in my room for a while." He said and walked out.

"Get Roxas?" I asked Vexen.

He nodded.

I walked out of the room and headed to Roxas' room and knocked on the door. "Hey Roxas?" I asked.

He opened the door. "Yeah, Xarosalind?"

"Can you come with me to the lab for a little? Please?"

"Why?" He asked.

"I need some help cleaning up a mess before Vexen gets back."

"Vexen's still here."

"No he's not. He went to Twilight Town to grab something."

"Why were you in the lab if he wasn't here?"

"He was there when I was in there, and he asked me to clean out the beakers that he used today, and I kind of knocked over a lot of powders and other stuff."

"I'm not here to clean up chemical spills." He said and started to close the door.

I quickly grabbed the rag out of my pocket with the chloroform on it and covered his mouth and nose. "Sorry." I told him before he blacked out.

I threw Roxas over my shoulder and used a portal and went back to the lab. I put Roxas on the table that Vexen has been using. "Got him." I told Vexen.

"Good." He brought out a few more syringes. "Would you mind helping me again?"

"Not a problem." I told him.

_**Three Hours Later**_

I yawned as I leaned on the wall. It was now 10:30 PM. I didn't know how Vexen could be in the lab all day. I was only in here for 6 hours and I was really tired, but I was also interested in the experiment. I looked over at Roxas and it looked like he was starting to wake up. I walked over and when I saw him open his eyes I said, "Don't get 'll be dizzy for a few minutes."

"Xarosalind? What happened?" Roxas asked.

"Your blood is being analyzed, alongside Xarosalind's and Vexdain's, to see why you can wield a Keyblade without a heart." Vexen explained to him.

"What he said. You'll also have three days off." I told him. "Also, sorry I had to knock you out."

"You would've anyway if I bought into your lie."

I nodded. "If you wanna get out of here quicker I can take you to your room if you want." I offered.

"No, I'm fine." He said as he tried to get up. He put his hand on head and closed his eyes. "I think I'm going to lay down for a little bit."

"Good idea." I told him. "Again, I'll take you to your room if you want. At least you can be on a comfy bed."

"No, no." Roxas said as he laid back down. "I'm okay."

"You should be able to get up in a few more moments." Vexen said and started to clean up from today.

"Thanks for telling me that now." Roxas said.

I smirked and went to help Vexen.

"Roxas." Vexen said a few minutes later.

Roxas didn't respond. I looked over at him. He was fast asleep.

"I'll take him to his room." I told Vexen as I picked Roxas up and used a portal to get to his room.

I laid him on his bed and pulled the covers over him. "Night Roxas." I said and headed back to the lab through the same portal. "Vexen?" I asked when I entered the room again. "Need any more help?"

"No, you may do whatever you wish for the rest of the night." He said to me.

I nodded. "Night Vexen." I told him before I left. I put the rag and chloroform on a table.

I walked back to my room and threw my coat onto a dirty clothes pile and changed into my pjs and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I woke up. I grabbed my phone to look at the time. It was 1:37 PM.

"Holy crap! I'm in trouble!" I said and immediately shot out of bed and got dressed. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair then rushed to the lobby where Saix was. I was panting at I walked to him.

"Xarosalind, I'm surprised you're up." He said.

"Surprised? Why?" I asked still panting.

"It's your day off, is it not?" Saix asked.

I facepalmed myself. "It is… How did I forget?"

"I'm not sure. You don't have to do any missions today, tomorrow, or the day after that."

I sighed. "Habbit." I mumbled. "Thank you for reminding me, Saix." I said as I headed to the lab. "Vexen?" I asked as I walked in.

He turned around a little surprised. "Xarosalind, I didn't expect to see you today. The three days off the Superior gave you are for you to use as you wish, you don't have to help me in the lab today."

I smirked. "I told you I would help you for a week, so here I am."

"All I am doing today is comparing yours, Vexdain's, and Roxas' blood samples."

"I can write down what you find, if you want me to." I offered.

"No, it's okay. Just go enjoy your days off." He said as he turned me around and started pushing me toward the door.

"Okay… Fine." I told him, and headed to my room, but stopped at Zexion's room to pay him first. "Zexion, you in here?" I asked.

I heard no response. I pulled 20 munny out of my pocket and put it on his desk with a note saying that it was my payment for the book for today.

I walked back to my room and decides to do a few chores; like my laundry, and clean my room. When that was done I sat on my bed reading the book from Zexion's library. It was actually every interesting. I learned about battle positions, and how the different kinds of cuts on the blade of the sword and how that can affect the battle. At some point I started taking notes upon notes of what I was reading. In just a few hours I was done the book.

I headed back to Zexion's room and put the book back where it belongs.

"Done already?" I heard Zexion ask.

I jumped a little. "Yeah. Did you see my payment for today?" I asked him as I turned around to face him. It was funny, he's always picked on for being short, but he was taller than me. I smirked a little when I thought about that.

"Yeah, I got it. What's with the smile?"

"Huh? Oh! I was just thinking about how everyone pick on you for being short, but you're still taller than me." I said with a smile.

He chuckled. "Only one."

"Only one?" I asked.

"You're the only one shorter than me." He said.

I laughed a little. He was right. I was the only one shorter than him. "Hey Zexion? Do you ever do anything other than read? Like I always see you reading, but I never really get to talk to you."

"I do." He said.

"Like?" I asked.

The room around me started to change. It went from Zexion's room/library into a 3-D map of the galaxy with all the worlds the Organization knew about. "Like this." I heard him say.

"This is amazing." I said looking around at the map. "Do you ever use the illusions to go to places in the books that you read?"

The room shifted again. This time I was in a castle's courtyard watching two knights joust. "On occasion."

I smiled as I was amazed with the illusions. "Must be nice to escape like this."

The room went back to normal. "I tend not to, because I might not want to return to reality."

I chuckled a little. "I know the feeling." I told him.

"My illusions, however aren't always pleasant." He said.

"Like monsters, and destruction?" I asked.

"And things from your past that you try desperately to forget." He said.

"You still remember stuff from when you were a Somebody?" I asked.

"I don't, none of us do, except for maybe Number I. I'm talking about things from your past that make you cringe in fear or pain even years after they've passed by."

"Please don't tell me one of those memories were about when you were loosing your first tooth." I said jokingly remembering how much of a panic attack he had when he felt it wiggle.

"No, I said things that you fear YEARS after they happened. That was the same reaction you had and both of us seemed to have gotten over it rather quickly."

I chuckled. "It was only a joke." I said smiling.

He sighed and went to look at his books.

"Hey Zexion?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when we snuck away from the Organization just to go to the arcade at Twilight Town?"

The room shifted again and I saw us as little kids running around in the same arcade from back then. I was over at the skee ball machine and Zexion was trying to win a crane machine.

I saw a small smile appear on Zexion's face.

"Haven't seen one of those on your face for a few years." I told him when I noticed his smile.

"I've lost feelings a long time ago." He said.

"Come on!" I told him as I grabbed his arm. "We're going to the arcade!"

"Why?" He asked.

"To hang out like we use to as kids. Maybe you'll beat me at air hockey for once." I said as I summoned a portal.

"Maybe I've had a long day and just want to rest." He said.

I sighed. "Okay." I said as I let go of his arm and had the portal go away. "You promise me that one day we'll hang out like we use to as kids on day."

"We will." He said.

I smiled and left his room. I haven't really hung out with Zexion since I was 10 or so. When I was back in my room I laid on my bed looking out the window. I grabbed a small box that I kept under my bed. It was a box that I kept pictures of me and my friends. Towards the bottom was a picture of me and Zexion outside of the arcade. I found a picture that was of Demyx and me going to a Linkin Park concert. I smiled as I went through my memory lane wondering if my friends would remember.

I looked at my bookshelf that had few books on it. There was a Pikachu stuffed animal that Zexion won me, a turtle stuffed animal that I won, and a picture of Vexdain, Demyx, Larxene, Axel, and Zexion that was taken on the couch not long after Vexdain joined. I smirked.

'_Now I'll need a picture of all of us with Roxas and Xion in it.' _I thought and headed to Vexdain's room. I knocked on his door a few times. There wasn't an answer for a few seconds.

"Vexdain?" I asked as I knocked again. I put my ear to the door and couldn't hear anything.

"Vexdain?" I asked as I went to go open the door. It was locked. "Vexdain?!" I asked one more time, but louder. Again there wasn't an answer.

I sighed and walked around unsure of what to do. _'What am I gonna do for two more days?' _I asked myself as I used a portal to go to the ice cream shop in Twilight town. I got my fudge swirl and headed to the clock tower and sat on the edge like always. I heard footsteps and saw Axel walking towards me.

"I thought you'd be at the castle, not here." He said

"Got bored." I told him as I licked some of my ice cream.

"Vexdain's still asleep, if you were wondering." Axel said as he sat down next to me.

"So what's why he didn't answer." I mumbled.

"Didn't answer what?" Axel asked me.

"Oh! I went and knocked on his door. I was gonna ask if he wanted to hang out. I didn't bother Roxas, Demyx, or Larxene because I thought they would still be on their mission. I did get to talk to Zexion for a little though." I said with a smile.

"How's he doing? Been awhile since I talked to the little guy."

I smirked. "I guess he's fine. We were mostly talking about his illusions and I asked him if he remember much of when we were kids." I looked over at the general area that the arcade was or still is at.

"So how was your day off?" Axel asked me.

"Boring for the most part. I read the book I borrowed from Zexion, and took a crapload of notes on it, but other than that it was a very boring day. You?"

"I was assigned a mission with Xion, because her usual partner was given some days off." Axel said.

I smirked knowing it was Roxas who she was normally paired with. "Had to have been a little fun though." I said as I finished my ice cream.

"It was. She's improving at a good rate."

"Probably better than you." I said with a smirk. "She probably didn't almost cut someone's neck." I teased remembering how bad Axel was when he first started.

"No, she didn't. How could she? She doesn't even have a weapon yet."

I smirked. "She's still probably better than you."

He playfully pushed me. "Shut up."

"Lets see… You and I were training and you almost got me between the eyes, you left me with a arm that was almost completely burnt. Must I continue?"

"No, you don't." Axel said.

I laughed and pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on my knees as I wrapped my arms around my legs. I sighed as I was starting to get bored again.

"What? Afraid my chakram will go flying in your direction again?"

"Not anymore, unless you're pissed at me."

"Well I'm not right now."

I smirked a little and watched people run around and play games like always. _'What would it be like if we all had hearts? Would I know if I really like Vexdain? Would our personalities change?' _

"You've got your thinking face on. What's going through your head?" Axel asked me.

"Just wondering what it would be like it we all had hearts. I was wondering how our personalities would change, and if they would. If I would know it I-" I stopped myself when I realized what I was about to say.

"If you what?" Axel asked and looked at me curiously.

I had that weird feeling like I always did when I thought of Vexdain. "It's nothing." I said and smiled.

"No it isn't. We all know what nothing is, whatever you're thinking of isn't."

"Okay. It's not important then." I told him.

"Come on, tell me." He nudged my side.

I jumped a little, because it tickled. "It's not important. Just please forget it."

"Oh, really? If it wasn't important you would keep dodging the question."

I sighed and looked away from him.

"Tell me or I'll be forced to take extra measures." He told me.

"Axel, I'm not ticklish." I lied. I was actually very ticklish.

"Than this shouldn't be too bad." He said and started to tickle me.

I fell backwards and started to laugh.

"Tell me and I'll stop." He said.

"No, and you probably already know."

"I have a guess, but humor me." He kept tickling me.

I continued to laugh. "Then tell me your guess." I said in between laughs.

"Tell me what it is and we'll see if I was right." He said.

"Never!"

"Than you'll be tickled forever." He said and tickled more furiously.

I laughed and laughed for who knows how long as he kept tickling.

"Just tell me." He said.

"Fine, but you already know!"

"Kinda don't, so tell me."

"Yes you do, because you are always teasing me about it."

"I tease you about a lot of things, just say it."

"Fine… I keep wondering if I would have a heart if I would actually know if I like Vexdain more than a best friend." I said embarrassed and looked at the ground knowing that my face was probably turning red.

He stopped tickling me. "Thank you." He said smirking.

I sighed and sat back on the edge. "Just please don't say anything about this to anyone. What is said at the clock tower stays at the clock tower."

"Fine." He said and looked down at the clock. "Your little crush should be up by now."

I smiled a little. "I'll bet he's still sleeping. If you let him he'll sleep for as long as possible."

"He's up." Axel said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I do. Now go." He pushed me off the clock tower into a portal to right outside Vexdain's room.

'_Jerk.' _I thought as I stood up and got ready to use a portal to head back to the clock tower. I sighed first and looked at Vexdain's door. I used a portal and headed back to the clock tower where Axel still was, but he had a giant grin on his face.

"What was that for?" I asked as I sat on the edge again.

"Fun." He said as he did the same exact thing over again.

This time I controlled the darkness in it so I would be standing right behind him.

"Not funny." I told him.

"I'm just trying to help." Axel said.

"Help with what? Murder?"

"No, your head." He said as I fell through a portal on the floor below me and I ended up in front of Vexdain's door again.

"This is getting really old." I mumbled as I went back to the clock tower.

"You really don't get the point of this, do you?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Think real hard." He said.

"I'm not gonna go talk to Vexdain about this." I told him and crossed my arms.

"Too bad." I fell through another portal under my feet and ended up falling into Vexdain's room.

"Xarosalind...this is a pleasant surprise." I heard Vexdain say.

"Uhhh… Hi! Sorry, Axel kept using portals to send me here." I told him somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh. Well, I guess there was a reason for it?" Vexdain said, asking what the reason was.

"Nope!" I quickly said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"That doesn't really sound like him."

"Really?" I asked as I started to walk out of his room.

"I'll have to ask him later."

"T-that won't be necessary!"

"Why?"

"Uh… Because, Axel is going on a mission for a few days and won't be back for a while." I said, but then realizing it made no sense.

"He didn't say anything about that. I'll just have to ask him tonight."

'_Crap! Think! Think dammit!' _I thought nervously biting my lip.

Vexdain noticed I was biting my lip. "What? Nervous about something?"

"Huh? Me? No!" I said as I stopped biting my lip.

"Really?"

"Yep! Nothing at all!" I said. _'Dammit Xarosalind think! Think fast or Axel might tell him!' _

"Alright, I'll just go ask Axel why he just kept teleporting you here." Vexdain started to walk toward the door.

I nodded not really paying attention to what he was saying as I thought of what to do. "Wait! Ahh… Shit!" I said after he was gone for a little. I used a portal and went to the clock tower. When I got there Axel was gone! "Shit!" I said and used a portal and went to Axel's room where Axel and Vexdain were talking. _'SHIT! YOU'RE DEAD!' _I shouted at myself in my head.

Axel noticed me first. "Oh, hey Xarosalind."

"Axel. What did you tell him?" I asked and I walked up to him.

"Oh, nothing." Axel said.

"Axel…" I said looking him right in the eyes. "What did you tell him?"

"He just told me that the reason he kept portaling you to my room was so you'd wake me up." Vexdain said.

'_Holy crap! Axel didn't tell him… What the hell is he planning?' _I thought and then looked at Axel surprised. "Yeah! That's why I told you there was no need to ask him." I said.

"And sorry I forgot to tell you about that mission, Vexdain." Axel said. "Guess it just slipped my mind."

'_What the hell is Axel up to? He's actually keeping this a secret' _I asked myself and then let a sigh of relief escape. _'I have to say that I'm impressed then.'_

"What, are you glad I'm leaving tomorrow?" Axel asked with a grin.

"What? No! Things will be boring without you. No one will buy us ice cream either." I said jokingly.

"You make more than I do normally." Axel said.

I laughed. It was the truth.

"Both of you make more than me." Vexdain said.

"Yeah. Stinks when you're still newer, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit."

"Well… I'll see you later. Good luck on your mission Axel." I said as I walked out and headed to my room.

"See ya when I get back." Axel said.

I flopped down on my bed and sighed trying to figure out why Axel was actually keeping this a secret. It was really weird for him. You had to pay him most of the time to keep secrets.

"Axel, why are you actually keeping this secret? I thought you would at least drop some hints to Vexdain." I asked quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next day still confused as hell of why Axel was actually keeping this secret. Knowing my luck, he actually did tell and they were just lying to me. I sighed, took my shower, and went about my normal boredom for a day off.

I still had no clue of what to do. I walked around the castle, drew some pictures, offered to help Vexen again, but he told me to go and do whatever I wanted, wrote a little in my diary, but that was about it.

I flopped down on one of the couches and stared out the window.

Something cold touched the back of my neck and I jumped. "Hello." I heard Vexdain say behind me.

I put my hand over where my heart would be. "Oh! Hey Vexdain. You startled me."

"Obviously." He said and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing."

I rolled my eyes as I laid on the couch. My mind instantly thinking about yesterday.

"So, what was the real reason Axel kept sending you to my room yesterday?" Vexdain asked.

My eyes widened instantly. "What?"

"I know he didn't send you to wake me up, considering what I usually wear to bed." He said.

I looked out the window. "That was it. Honestly."

"I know it wasn't."

I sighed and just looked out the window, choosing to not answer his question.

"Are you going to answer or…" He trailed off.

"Or what?"

"Or aren't you?"

"No…" I said quietly as I started to get off the couch to head to my room. "I'll give you _a _hint, but that's it. It involves our friendship."

"That's not a very good hint." He said to me.

"Then I guess you won't know." I said as I walked back to my room.

He grabbed my arm. "I'm not going to let go until you tell me."

My face turned red as soon as he touched me. I looked at him then at the ground and said nothing.

"You're blushing again." He said to me.

"It's because of you…" I quietly mumbled.

"It is?" He asked surprised.

"And confusion…" I said even quieter.

"I am, in fact, very confused."

I sighed. _'Kiss him and see what the hell happens. If he doesn't kiss you back just apologize and keep your distance for a while...' _One of the voices in my head told me.

' _Shut up! I'm not kissing him! Why would I do that to him? I know he doesn't like me in that kind of way. It's impossible though. Nobodies don't have hearts, so we should not be able to feel.' _I argued with the voice. This must have been going on for a while because Vexdain was trying to get my attention.

"Xarosalind, would you like to explain?"

I shook my head when I finally heard him.

"I'm not going to let go of your arm till you do." He said.

'_Kiss him you retard!' _The voice yell at me, so I did. I quickly turned to face him and quickly kissed his soft lips.

"Now, I'm even more confused." He said.

"I…" My face was bright red. "I'm sorry…" I told him. "It's just…"

"Your stuttering isn't helping."

"I…" I sighed and took a quick breath. "I think I like you more than a best friend. I have this weird feeling where my heart should be when I'm around you, and it's only when I'm around you… I'm sorry if I just ruined our friendship." I looked at the ground with tears ready to fall.

"You didn't, but why did you put your lips on mine?"

I giggled. "It's a kiss. Normally when you really like someone you kiss them as a reminder to say 'I love you.' to them without saying the words."

"Oh." He said and kissed me.

My eyes widened at first, but then quickly closed as I kissed him back. When we pulled apart my face was redder than Axel's hair. "Y- you…you kissed me…" I said amazed.

"Yeah."

"You two finally kissed!" I heard Axel say as he ran over and hugged both of us.

"Axel?!" I asked.

"The big deal is?" Vexdain asked.

"You kissed her which meant you love her!" Axel explained excitedly. I haven't seen him this excited since last Christmas when I got him a virtual boy.

"You knew that already."

"Wait! WHAT?!" I asked.

"I couldn't tell you until he said it was fine." Axel said and pointed at Vexdain.

I gave a shy smile and looked at Vexdain the at Axel. "Why couldn't you tell me. You knew I was freaking out." I asked Axel.

"Honor among pyros." Axel said.

I giggled a little.

"So does this mean you two will be dating now?" Axel asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Axel facepalmed.

"I have no idea what is going on."

Axel put an arm around Vexdain's shoulders. "Lets go talk to Demyx. He and I will explain everything to you."

"Um… okay?" Vexdain said as he was led away.

A smile appeared on my face. I was so happy somehow! I happily walked back to my room, but was stopped by Zexion.

"Oh! Hey Zexion!" I said with a smile. "What's up?"

"You know how you said about going to the arcade like old time?"

I nodded.

"Then lets go it you aren't doing anything."

"Okay. Just let me go grab some munny first and change into normal people clothes."

"We're not people." He said.

"Still. We could blend in like we use to when we snuck away."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll be out in a little then too."

I ran to my room and changed my into a red shirt that was a Three Days Grace, but didn't put my cloak back on. I controlled darkness, so we didn't have to worry about the darkness in the portals talking over us or something. I also changed out of my boots into a pair of black sneakers. I grabbed 50 munny before I left my room.

I walked back over to Zexion's room and was that he was leaning on the door. He was in a grey t-shirt, his black pants, and black sneakers. "Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and summoned a portal. A few minutes later we were outside of the arcade. Before we went in I made Zexion take a picture with me on my phone.

"What was with the picture?"

I smiled. "Memories for me. I like to look back at some pictures and remember what happened. I still have the picture from when we went here for the first time."

"None of the superiors better see that."

"They wont! I keep all the pictures in a box under my bed. You have nothing to worry about. Now come on! Skee Ball is calling my name!" I told him as I pulled him into the arcade.

It was just as busy as every and almost nothing changed. I saw Zexion get a small smirk on his face.

"Wow! Two days in a row for a smile. I'm impressed." I told him.

"Be quiet." He said.

I laughed as we walked around playing games. Zexion was mostly at the claw machine. It was funny to watch him play because he would completely be concentrated on the claw, and where it was moving.

"Don't mess up." I told him as he pressed the button to let the claw grab the prize.

"Shush, I'm concentrating." He told me.

I laughed, because he dropped the prize at the last second.

"I blame you." He said and went for his next try.

"What did I do?"

"You stood there."

I laughed and playfully pushed him and he messed up again.

"Xarosalind, I swear on my nothingness, if you do that one more time you won't ever be able to borrow one of my books again."

I laughed and walked over to Skee Ball. I was so close to getting a free t-shirt that would let me play free games of Skee Ball for life, but Zexion messed me up.

"What was that for?" I asked laughing a little.

"You messed me up."

I laughed and started a new game of Skee Ball. Zexion stood there for several minutes watching me play the game over and over again.

I sighed as I played the game for the 10th time that night and missed my free t-shirt and games again by 20 points.

"Aim for the one in the top middle." Zexion told me.

I put in 1 munny and tried a did what he told me. I was surprised when the word winner came across the screen at the top.

I smiled and looked at Zexion. "Thank you."

"It seems like common sense to aim for the highest point value."

I shrugged. "I never could get that one so I always aimed for another combo I found that would get me the points I needed, but I always ended up messing up on the last ball. Thanks again Zexion." I was handed my free shirt a few minutes later.

Zexion was eyeing up the Air Hockey table. I smirked and pulled him over to the table.

"Come on. I promise I won't beat you… too badly." I told him as I put in some munny.

"I'm not six any more." He said.

I laughed as he started the game. He easily got the first point because I sneezed.

"Hey!" I said looking at him.

"The goal's to get the puck in the hole, isn't it?"  
I smirked and put the puck back on the table. It took a while, but Zexion scored again.

"It seems that either, I've gotten better or you've gotten worse."

I laughed as I put the puck on the table again, but this time I scored.  
"You were saying?" I asked.

"I'm still ahead." He said as he put the puck back on the table.

We hit the puck back and forth for a while till I finally scored again. Zexion got the puck and put it back on the table. In just a few seconds he scored again. I put the puck on the table, but I accidentally scored for him.

"Forget what I said before, you've gotten worse."

"Hey!" I shouted and scored a point.

He put the pick on the table and I somehow scored.

"Just a little rusty, I guess." I told him once I scored again

"Well, I'm not going to let you win." He said and put the puck on the table.

I smiled as we played. after about 10 minutes or so Zexion won.

"I told you so." He said.

"Shut up." I said as I playfully pushed him. We were about ready to leave when we saw Vexdain, Axel, and Demyx come into the arcade. They were all in their clothes that looked similar to what they were wearing when they first joined the Organization.

"Hey guys!" I said happily.

"Hey, Xarosalind." Vexdain said.

"Hey, look who finally came out of his room." Axel said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Zexion said.

"Looks like you've got some competition, Vexdain." Demyx said.

"Shut up, Demyx." Vexdain and Zexion said in sync.

I laughed. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Trying to play video games." Vexdain said.

Axel looked at the t-shirt in my arms. "What's that?"

"Oh! It's a t-shirt that lets me play free games of Skee Ball for life. Zexion kind of helped me." I said smiling.

"Already brown-nosing her." Axel said.

"What?! No! I was just doing her a friendly favor!" Zexion explained.

"Sure." Axel said sarcastically.

"Axel, he honestly was." I told him. I saw Demyx out of the corner of my eye playing Guitar Hero.

"Well, I don't care. This guy thinks he can beat me at Mortal Kombat, so we're just going to see if he's right." Axel said and nudged Vexdain.

"I am." Vexdain said.

They started walking over to the Mortal Kombat game. I looked at Zexion. "I have got to see this." I told him and followed. He quickly followed me.

After about 7 games Axel finally accepted defeat.

"Axel, I think you lost… A lot…" I told him.

"Shut up." He said and walked away.

We all probably spent the next two hours at the arcade playing games and messing Demyx up at Guitar Hero. Mostly messing up Demyx.

As we all started to leave Axel cleared his throat several times and kept nugging at Vexdain's side.

"What?" Vexdain finally asked him.

"Remember?" Axle said hinting with at me by quickly moving his eyes to my direction. "You had something to ask her."

"I did?"

Axel nodded.

"When?"

"Before we came to the arcade." He whispered something in Vexdain's ear.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Axel facepalmed. "That's it… I'm done."

"Hey guys?" I asked pulling my phone out of my pocket. "Can I take a group picture of us?"

"Sure." Axel said, still irritated at Vexdain.

We all sat on a bench. I was between Zexion and Vexdain and Axel and Demyx were behind us. I showed everyone the photo and then summoned a portal for us to all go through.

Axel looked a Vexdain when we got back to the castle. "Ask her already."

"Ask her what?"

"Out on a D-A-T-E." He kind of whispered, but I chose to act like I didn't hear him.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh." Vexdain said, finally realizing what Axel was trying to say. "Xarosalind, you want to go out sometime?"

"Sure." I said with a smile as we all walked back to our rooms.

"Now don't you two be thinking about doing anything… naughty." Axel said with a smirk.

"Axel, go burn some of Larxene's tampons." Vexdain said.

"Hey!" Axel shouted at Vexdain. "Hell to the no."

"Then go burn something else, that's not mine."

"Or mine!" I yelled.

Axel stuck his tongue out like a little kid.

"Hey Axel, Demyx, can you please not tell anyone about me and Vexdain?" I asked.

"No one's really big on gossiping here." Axel said.

"Still. If Superior or Saix find out we'll be dead." I said.

"We won't tell 'em." Axel said.

"Thanks." I said as we all went our separate ways to our rooms. When I got to my room I gave Vexdain a quick hug. "Night." I told him smiling.

"Good night." Vexdain said.

I laid on my bed smiling as I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed as I walked around the castle unsure of what to do. It was my last day off and I was bored out of my mind. I didn't see Vexdain yet today. Knowing my luck he was still sleeping. I was half tempted to go see was Vexen was doing, but he was probably on a mission.

I sighed again as I walked into the lobby and sat on the couch staring out the window. I could always see what Roxas was up to. I guess we're friends, but we don't talk to each other much. We mostly talk when we're at the clock tower. I got off the couch and headed to Roxas' room.

"Hey Roxas. You in there?" I asked and knocked on his door a few times.

"No, please leave a message after the beep." I heard Roxas say from inside his room.

I laughed. "I was just wondering if you wanted to play some video games, but I guess not."

The door opened and Roxas was in the doorway. "What did you want to play?"

"I was thinking Smash Bros., Halo, Portal, and whatever other games we can find."

"Let's play Smash Bros." He said.

"Dibs on Pit!" I told him as we headed to my room.

"Whatever. I always pick Ike. You're gonna lose." I told me as I started the game.

"I am not! Only Vexdain has ever beaten me at this game, and that was luck." I told him.

"Suuuuure." Roxas said sarcastically.

"It was!" I said laughing a little.

The battle started a few minutes later. Roxas and I kept elbowing each other trying to make the other one mess up.

"Quit it!" I shouted as he continued to elbow me, but it was really annoying because it was one of the spots I was ticklish at.

"You quit it!" He shouted back at me.

"You started it though, so you stop, and that tickles!" I said and laughed a little as he got my side again.

"I'm not stopping!"

Since we were sitting on my bed I quickly grabbed the pillow and hit his face with it.

"What was that for?!"

"To make you stop." I told him laughing a little and started to ignore the game.

"Well, I'm not gonna." He said and elbowed me again.

"Quit it!" I told him and pushed him off the bed.

"You made me hurt my butt!"

"Oh well." I said jokingly and shrugged my shoulder. "You've had worst!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed and I hit my face on the floor. "Now you have too."

"I've had a lot worse." I told him laughing.

"Like Vexdain?" Roxas asked and laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Roxas said when he finally calmed down.

"Roxas, come on!" I whined.

"Nah, I'll have Axel tell you."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I forgot about the game till I heard the TV say, "Sudden Death!"

I immediately grabbed my controller and started to beat up Roxas' character.

"Not fair!" Roxas shouted as his fighter flew off the screen.

I laughed. "Why not? That was fair!"

"No it wasn't! I didn't even have a controller in my hand!"

"Roxas, it's on your wrist." I told him pointing to the Wii controller.

"It's not in my hand, is it?"

"Fine, we'll have another match then." I told him. "No elbowing or anything else though."

"Good." He said and we played another round.

_**Five Minutes Later**_

"NO! I CAN'T LOSE!" I shouted as the game said that Roxas won. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Then how come it just happened?" Roxas asked me.

"Shut up!" I told him and playfully pushed him.

"Looks like Vexdain isn't the only one who can beat you."

I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him.

He grabbed my tongue before I could put it back in my mouth. "Rossas!" I tried to shout at him. "Let go o' mah tongue!"

"You promise to be nice." He said like someone would say to a little kid.

"Rossas! I'm bot fo. Now let go!"

"Alright." Roxas said as he let go of my tongue.

"Thank you." I told him and sat back down on the bed. "Now what game do you wanna play?"

"I don't care."

"Halo?" I asked as I walked over to the game systems.

"Pretty sure Vexdain is the only one who has that."

"Then let's go bother him and see if he will let us play, and knowing my luck he'll join us." I said.

"Okay."

We walked out of my room and headed Vexdain's room. I knocked on his door a few time. "Hey Vexdain!"

"Hold on a second." I heard him say. I waited there for a few seconds and then Vexdain opened the door. "Hey."

"We were wondering if we could play Halo and if you wanted to play it was us then, so can we please." I said smiling.

"Sure." He said and stepped out of the way so Roxas and I could come in. "Roxas, she's kind of bad at this."

"I'm not that bad!" I shouted and saw that he was playing Halo before we came to bother him.

"Yeah, you're horrible." Vexdain said.

"I am not!" I said as I grabbed a controller.

"We'll just see." Roxas said as he grabbed another one.

We started playing Slayer and literally thirty seconds in I die.

"Told you she sucked at this game." Vexdain said to Roxas.

"Shut up!" I told Vexdain as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I forgot that I had unlimited lives, so I died yet again almost immediately.

"Aaaaand it's gone." Roxas said.

"Shut up." I said as I sat back up again. "I won't die this time."

I ended up dying 2 minutes later.

"Not a word." I told them as I saw that they both had smiles on their face trying ot hold in laughter.

"YES! Shotgun!" Vexdain shouted.

I facepalmed. A few minutes later Roxas killed me.

"Hey, Roxas, turn around." Vexdain said.

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now do it."

Roxas' person turned around and was immediately killed by Vexdain's shotgun.

"Not cool!" Roxas shouted.

"That's why we have radar, idiot."

"Oh yeah…" I mumbled.

"I'm not an idiot!" He shouted. He then attempted to kill Vexdain's character a few minutes later, but ended up dying.

"I love this map." Vexdain said.

"Which do you love more; Xarosalind or the map?" Roxas asked with a smirk.

"What kind of question is that?" Vexdain asked as he killed me. "Xarosalind."

"To distract you." Roxas said and finally killed Vexdain.

"When I respawn, I will get revenge."

"SHIT!" I shouted as I was killed for the 17th time.

"Wow, Vexdain wasn't kidding."

I rolled my eyes and we continued to play Halo for who knows how long.

"What's going on in here?!" I heard Axel ask as he opened the door.

"HALO!" We all shouted.

"I'm joining." Axel said, picked up a controller and started to play.

"Aim for Xarosalind!" Roxas told Axel. "She sucks at this game! Only two kills since we started playing."

"And those were suicides." Vexdain added.

"Shut up!" I shouted again.

"It's true." Vexdain said.

I rolled my eyes. My stomach growled a few moments later. "Is it dinner time yet?" I asked a little surprised I was actually asking when it was time for dinner.

"Probably." Axel said.

Vexdain paused the game and we all headed to the dining room where everyone was sitting.

"Yes. Food." I said smiling. "I'm starving." I sat next to Vexdain. Demyx was to my right looking like he was bored out of his mind.

"That's a first." Vexdain said to me.

"I know. Well I haven't eaten anything all day." I told him.

"That's usually what happens anyway."

I shrugged. "Guess I'm just finally hungry. Well, now that I think of it, I didn't eat anything yesterday either."

"Yeah, you need to eat." Vexdain said and passed me a plate of chicken.

I smiled and took some and continued to pass it.

_**Half Hour Later**_

"Holy crap! She ate like a normal Nobody!" Axel said surprised.

"While I'm still a bottomless pit." Vexdain said.

I nodded. "Yeah, you are." I looked around and remembered this was the last day I had off and then it was back to work. A small smile appeared on my face.

"Whatcha smiling about?" Roxas asked.

"We get to go back on missions tomorrow, and I get to help Vexen in the lab!" I said smiling.

"You're excited about that?" Vexdain asked me.

I nodded. "It gives me something to do."

"I'm sure that there's something else for you to do." Axel said.

I facepalmed. "Axel, shut up."

"What? I'm just saying there are other things you could do to occupy your time."

"Would you like to make a list for me then?" I asked.

"I will when the superiors are out of earshot."

"Then why don't we all go get some ice cream and meet up at the usual spot." I said.

"Sure." Axel said. "You two want to come?" He asked Vexdain and Roxas.

"I've got nothing better to do." Vexdain said.

"Well yeah, free ice cream, and hanging out with my friends." Roxas said.

After we got to the clock tower Axel was nice enough to buy ice cream for all of us.

I sat next to Vexdain and rested my head on his shoulder. "So Axel, why did you buy ice cream for all of us for once?" I asked after Axel handed me my ice cream.

"Because this is my last day here, before I head off to Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, the Organization's got another castle in the world between worlds." Axel said.

"How the hell is there a world between worlds?" Vexdain asked.

"Don't know." He said and shrugged. "I'll be there for a few days though."

"Do you know about Castle Whatever?" Vexdain asked me.

"Castle Oblivion, and not much. I just know the name. I've never been there." I said and kept eating my ice cream.

"No one really knows that much about it except for the Superior and Saix." Axel said.

"Saix only know's because he's Superior's lap dog."

"Well, if that's what Saix did to get on the Superior's good side, it worked."

I shrugged. "He kind of favors Saix out of all of us. That's why Saix is second in command."

"Well, doesn't really matter right now." Axel said. "I just want to enjoy some time with you guys."

"That doesn't involve pushing one of us off the edge again, does it?" I asked.

He laughed. "No, it doesn't. And don't you two think about doing anything naughty while I'm gone."

"Axel!" I shouted as my face turned red.

"What? I'm just saying don't do anything bad."

"Why would we?" I asked and playfully pushed him.

"Because you're teenagers."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Pretty sure it does."

"Axel, nothing will happen. I promise."

Axel turned to Roxas. "Keep an eye on them for me, Roxas."

Vexdain rolled his eyes. "You might as well be asking a brick to watch us."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Roxas asked and pointed his ice cream at Vexdain.

"It's supposed to mean that you won't pay attention at all."

"I would so pay attention!" Roxas told him.

"What's my attribute?" Vexdain asked.

"Fire." Axel answered.

"I was asking Roxas." Vexdain said.

Axle smiled. "Sorry."

"What's my attribute, Roxas?" I asked.

"Um...blackness." Roxas said almost asking.

"You got the ness part." I told him.

"Specialness?"

"Roxas, now you're just making stuff up." I said, smiling and chuckling a little.

"I don't freaking know!"

"Darkness." Axel said. "Get it memorized."

"Oh...I was close." Roxas said.

"How?" I asked.

"When it's dark, all you see is blackness."

"Fine. I'll give you some credit then." I said and pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Are you going to finish that?" Roxas asked pointing at my ice cream.

"It's fudge swirl." I told him.

"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

I handed my ice cream to Roxas. "You can have it."

"Thanks!" He said and chowed down.

I smirked and leaned on Vexdain. He was so warm!

I saw Axel smiling. "You two cuddling over there?"

"What about it?" Vexdain asked.

"Oh nothing." He said with a smirk and watched the sunset.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt something soft against my lips. I turned away at first, but whatever it was got me again. I opened my eyes for a second to see Vexdain kissing me. I pulled away and smiled.

"Morning, Vexdain."

"Morning, Xarosalind. We've got another mission to go on, so get dressed." He turned and started to walk out of the room.

I hopped into the shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I pulled my hair into a ponytail so I wouldn't have to worry about it curling up on me. I walked out of my room a few minutes later and headed to the lobby. Vexdain was sitting in one of the chairs waiting.

"Do I need to ask Saix for the mission or did you already ask?" I asked.

"I got it already." Vexdain said. "We're scouting out a place called Halloween Town."

"Sounds fun." I told him and summoned a portal. "Let's go." I said as I walked through the portal.

Halloween Town looked like it was well… ready for Halloween.

"Hm. This is definitely the right place."

I nodded and started to walk around. There was really nothing here at all. "I think this place is deserted."

Vexdain looked around. "What about that weird looking guy?"

"Huh?" I turned to see a… man that was shaped like a upside down cone. He also had a tall black hat that I assumed was to make up for his little height or maybe something else.

"Oh, hello there!" The coned man said. "I'm the mayor of this town, I know everyone! But I've never seen you around before, so who are you?"

"I'm Zelda and that's Ignis." I said.

"Those are odd names." He said. "But I'm not one to judge. Pardon me, but you don't look very scary. What are you doing in our town?"

"We got lost." I told him.

"Where were you headed?" He asked.

"We're headed to… Where are we headed to again, Ignis?" I asked.

"We were just looking around for a place to spend the night." Vexdain said and turned to the mayor. "Do you know any good places?"

"Why yes I do. Just head up that road a little and the 7th building on your left will be the hotel." The mayor said. "It's the perfect place for a young couple, like yourselves."

My face turned red. "W-what?"

He turned to look at us and had a confused look on his face. "You two ARE together, right? What other reason would you have to look for the same place to stay? You don't look the same enough to be family."

"Yeah, we are together, but that doesn't have anything to do with it." Vexdain said.

"Y-yeah! What he said." My face was still a little red.

"Well, then, do you want me to help you on your way there?" The mayor asked us.

"That would be wonderful." Vexdain said. "Lead the way."

The mayor led us down the road and talked us about the town, the 'people' in it, and about the places. He talked more than me which was a huge surprise for me.

"Well, here is the hotel. Hope you two do enjoy your stay, and I hope to see you around again." The mayor said.

"Thank you Mister Mayor, I'm sure you will." Vexdain said.

The mayor headed back to the town square and left me and Vexdain alone.

"Next scouting mission, you are doing the talking." I told him and poked his chest when I said you.

"I did most of the talking here anyway." He said with a smirk.

I smirked. "Now what?" I asked. "Look around some more or just head back since the mayor told us almost everything about this place?"

"I don't know, you pick."

"Let's go back. Vexen it probably going to want me to help him in the lab again." I told him.

"Alright, if the mayor finds out we didn't stay here he's going to ask what happened."

I sighed. "You're right, so lets just stay here and find something to do."

"Well, let's see if there's any costume things we can get."

"I don't think we really need them." I said as I wrapped the darkness around me.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Vexdain said and lit himself on fire. "I really hope this thing is fireproof." He said referring to the Organization's uniform.

"They are. Axel tried to burn it away on one of his days off."

"He had multiple? You were there longer than him and only had one."

"After so long you can get others. They wear out after about 2 and a half years."

"I'm talking about days off." Vexdain said.

"Oops. Sorry. Axel had two days off."

"How'd he get two?" Vexdain said. "I had to get at least a pint of blood taken out of me for a few days."

"One of the days off was because Vexen was suppose to make sure I didn't give him a concussion after one of our missions."

"And the other one?"

"Was just a day off. That was a few years before the concussion day off."

"How'd he get it?"

"Don't know. Now come on." I said and motioned for him to follow me into the hotel.

"Alright, alright." He said and walked in with me.

_**One Awkward Room Situation Later**_

"Tell me again how we got stuck with a bed." I said and sat on the edge like my normal self.

"Because if we didn't get one room, people would think something's up." Vexdain said. "Look on the bright side: it cost us less."

I smirked and laid on the surprisingly comfy bed.

"So, what you want to do? We got a whole eight-ish hours to kill."

"Sleep?" I asked.

"I'm fine with sleeping." Vexdain said and flopped onto the other side of the bed.

I smirked and cuddled next to him. "Night." I said and closed my eyes.

"Night, Xarosalind." He said and kissed the top of my head.

_**8 Hours Later**_

"Vexdain." I said shaking his arm a little to wake him up. "Vexdain wake up." I said louder and tickled his side. He twitched but that was it. "Vexdain, come on! Wake up you lazy butt!" I said and continued to tickle his side.

He rolled away and fell off the bed. "Ow."

"Morning! You okay?"

"I'm fine." Vexdain said and got off the ground. "Definitely not the most pleasant way to wake up, but it beats getting shocked by a long shot."

I smirked knowing he was talking about Larxene. "Come on. We need to get back home." I told him.

"So get out of bed."

I laughed a little and got out. "You sign us out, or do you want me to?"

"I guess I will." He lit himself on fire, which startled me a little bit. "I've gotta look the same as when I checked in, don't I?"

I nodded and headed out of the room.

_**15 Minutes Later**_

"Where were you two yesterday?" Roxas asked as we were all sitting at the table for breakfast.

"We got held up in Halloween Town." Vexdain said.

"With what?" He asked.

"We had to spin a lie that would've fallen apart if we didn't stay the night."

He smirked and ate some of his pancakes.

"What's with the smirk?" I asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Roxas…" I glared at him.

"You two are lucky Axel isn't here right now." He said.

I nodded and took a bite of my pancake.

"Ah, number VII, and number XIV. I see that you finally have made it back." I heard Saix say. "I'm assuming your mission was successful."

"Sure was." I told him.

"What did you find?"

"We found out the place has a guy who can slay Heartless with his hands and is a skeleton, that to be noticed around there you have to look scary, and it looks like Halloween all the time."

"I see." He said and crossed his arms. "You two will still have a mission today though."

"And it would be?" Vexdain asked.

"You and Xarosalind will be going to Twilight Town to fight Heartless."

"So a normal mission for Xarosalind." Demyx said and nudged my side

"Knock it off." I told him as he continued to nudge my side.

"What, does it tickle?"

"No, not at all." I said sarcastically.

"So, when do you want to leave?" Vexdain asked me.

"Asap." I told him as Demyx poked my side again. I slapped his hand. "Dammit Demyx! Knock it off!"

"Xarosalind, watch the language." Xemnas said.

"Sorry, Superior. Won't happen again."

"While you're around." I barely heard Vexdain mumble.

I Took another bite of my pancakes, but they almost flew at Roxas as Demyx poked my saide again. "Demyx!" I shouted. "Knock it the hell off!"

"Xarosalind." Xemnas said.

"Sorry!" I shouted. Demyx then poked my side again. "Demyx! Stop f…. fudging poking me!"

"But it's fun too see you get yelled at."

I crossed my arms and wrinkled my nose a little like I always did when I got mad. "Well stop getting me in trouble for your own amusement."

"Want to go now?" Vexdain asked me.

"Please!" I said and summoned a portal and went through it immediately. I let out a loud sigh as I walked out of the portal.

Vexdain came out right behind me. "Demyx can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Yeah, but he's a great friend." I said as we started to walk around attacking the few Heartless we saw so far. "North or South?" I asked.

"Both, you go one way, I go the other and we meet back here."

"Meet back at 4:30, that gives us about 6 hours."

He gave a thumbs up. "Got it, see ya then." Vexdain turned around and started to head North.

I then ran South, obviously. I sighed as I kept walking around. I was finding few Heartless. Normally I was really good at finding Heartless, but lately I've been running into fewer and fewer every time I came here.

I looked at the clock. It was 2:20, and I was doing terrible! I ran into four Shadows, and seven Neoshadows. I think this is the worst I've ever done in Twilight Town, actually it's the worst I've ever done anywhere.

I walked around some more and had little luck. Some kids ran by me and went about doing their own business. They all had sea-salt icecream.

I smirked as I turned a corner. I was by the ice cream shop. So many of my best memories happened here. This area was where I found Vexdain, where Axel and I would prank random people, it was the first place I went to after I learned how to use portals, and it was also where Zexion and I would go to after we would go to after we were done at the arcade.

I looked at the clock again. It was now 4:10.

"Crap!" I started to run back to the clock tower where Vexdain and I would meet up. When I got there I saw a bored Vexdain.

"You're late."

"Shut up! I was all the way by the ice cream shop before I realized what time it was."

"You were near the ice cream shop, but you didn't get ice cream?"

"Want me to go get some?"

"Let's go." Vexdain said and started to walk in the direction I had just come from.

I summoned a portal as he was walking and he wet in. I followed and we were behind the ice cream shop. "Sea-salt?" I asked him as I started to walk into the front door.

"Sure, fudge swirl for you?"

"Duh." I told him as I got in line and then bought the ice cream.

We then headed to the clock tower like we always do.

I sighed. "It's so weird without Axel being here." I said and licked some of my ice cream.

"Even weirder that Roxas isn't trying to steal my ice cream."

I laughed, and then tried to take his ice cream.

He held it up where I couldn't reach it. "You don't like sea-salt anyway."

I shrugged. "I can get Roxas if you want." I told him ready to summon a portal.

"No, I said it was weird, not bad."

I smiled and continued to eat my ice cream. When I was done I laid back like Axel did every once and a while with my feet hanging over the edge and started thinking about random things. Sad part was, Vexdain knew I only sat like that if I was thinking.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked me.

"Hm?" I asked and looked at him, not really hearing what he said at first.

"What are you think about?" He asked again.

"Nothing really. Just random things."

"Like?"

"You, our friends, all the worlds we've been to." I told him, but decided not to tell him the last thing I was thinking about.

"What else? I know that's not it."

"What makes you think there's something else?"

"I know you too well to think there isn't."

"Did you ever really think about why we're here?" I asked.

"Because this is usually where we eat ice cream."

"Not that silly. I mean, do you ever think about why we exist, and why we are so special to the Organization?"

"We exist because our somebodies got consumed by darkness, and we're special to the Organization because we have Keyblades."

I sighed. "Why do we have Keyblades though? You need a heart to wield them, so why did the Keyblades choose you, Roxas, and me?"

He hesitated for a minute.

"See, my point exactly. Come on. We need to get back, and I need to help Vexen." I said and summoned a portal.

"Alright, let's go." He got up and followed me through the portal.

"Can you please tell Saix we're done? I need to get to the lab before Vexen has a hissy fit."

"Yeah, no problem." He walked over to Saix and told him what happened in the mission.

I rushed to the lab and just walked in. "Vexen?" I asked as I looked around. There was no answer. "Vexen? Hello!" There was still no answer. "Where could he be?"

I walked around the lab and found a note on one of the tabled.

_Xarosalind,_

_Recent events have prevented me from researching how you, Vexdain, and Roxas can wield Keyblades. I have left the blood samples here, as I do not believe that I will have time enough to study them properly. You may try to decode the secret of the Keyblades yourself, but it may prove difficult. _

_Yours in nothingness,_

_Vexen._

I sighed. I was very tempted, but I was lazy at the same time. I looked on the table to my right and saw the blood samples, the microscope, and some of his data. I looked at his handwriting which was terrible.

I sat down on a stool that was under the table and started to attempt to read over what he had found. I looked at paper after paper understanding about half of it. I rested my head on my hand as I red through the papers. I must have fallen asleep at some point.


	8. Chapter 8

"Xarosalind." I heard Vexdain said he shook me.

"Five more minutes." I moaned as I tried to hit him away.

"Five more minutes and you'll miss the bacon with breakfast."

"I don't ca… Bacon?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yes, the meat of a pig's butt is up stairs. Go get it."

I sat up, stretched my back, and saw that I was still in the lab. I started to walk out, but Vexdain quickly ripped a piece of paper off my face. "Huh?... Oh, thanks." I said and took the paper from him and put it with the rest.

"What were you doing down here? And where's Vexen?"

I looked around for the note Vexen left for me and handed it to Vexdain.

He quickly read over it. "Ah. Why are you here though? I thought science really wasn't your thing."

"It's not, but this experiment has really got me interested, so I wanted to try to find some data for myself." I yawned and started to walk out again.

"Did you check his computer?"

"No, but he has a crapload of handwritten notes, but he also has poor handwriting, so some of it's hard to read."

"Did he find out anything important?"

"Not that I know of." I told him as we walked into the dining room which was very quiet.

Axel, Larxene, Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Marluxia were not there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Demyx who was stuffing his face with food.

"They all went to Castle Oblivion."

"It's so quiet." I said looking to see if I missed anyone, but everyone was here.

"It'll be so much quieter without almost all of the loudmouths being here." Demyx said smirking.  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're still here." He teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm dying of laughter." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Well it's true."

"Whatever waterboy." I said as I started to eat some food that was passed to me that I put on my plate.

"You're actually eating breakfast again?" I heard Xigbar ask.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, nothing. Since your last day off or something, you've joined us for breakfast, and you've been hanging out with Vexdain more, and to top it all off, you've been smiling a lot more. Is there something you're not telling us?"

Everyone looked at me, even Xemnas who looked very interested.

"Nope!" I quickly said.

"Are you sure nothing has changed, Number VII?" The Superior asked.

'_SHIT! He always knows when I'm lying. I'm in deep shit down!' _I thought. "N-no sir. Nothing has changed. N-not at all."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you stuttering? Are you nervous, Number VII?"

"Just a little sir. You know I don't like everyone paying attention to me. It makes me feel very uncomfortable."

"There are much fewer here today than yesterday."

'_CRAP! I'm caught!'_ I thought as I bit my cheek nervously. "No one, but my friends were paying attention to me yesterday."

"Yes, and Number IX was among those who left."

'_CRAP, CRAP, CRAP,CRAAAAAAAAAAAP! I suck at lying!' _I continued to bite my cheek nervously and said nothing.

"So, tell us. What has changed?"

I shrugged. "Don't really know sir."

"Than why did you not simply say that from the beginning?"

"Just woke up. Can't really think clearly when I first wake up."

"Than I shall ask when you get back from today's mission."

I looked at Saix. "So what's my mission?" I asked.

"You and Roxas are going to a world known as Olympus Coliseum."

Roxas and I both whined at the same time.

"Wait, if she's with Roxas, than who am I paired with today?" Vexdain asked Saix.

"You are to go with Xion to Beast's Castle for a scouting mission." Saix said. "Handle it faster than you did last time."

"If we're going to a guy's castle, I'll be in and out before anyone sees me." Vexdain said confidently.

"Why am I stuck with her though?!" Roxas asked like a little kid would in elementary school.

"Because she is the only veteran that could find a way to teach you anything." Xemnas said.

"Veteran?" I asked. "When did I go to war?"

"Veteran of the Organization." Xemnas said. "You joined us nearly a decade ago."

"Ahhhh." I said and nodded my head. "Wait, what are Roxas and I suppose to do at Olympus Coliseum?"

"You will be trying to see if there are any Nobodies there that are worthy of being apart of the Organization." Saix said.

"I thought Nobodies were always found in Twilight Town." I said.

"Not always, they appear wherever they can stand. Or in some cases swim." Saix told me.

"Swim?" I asked.

"A world you probably won't go to soon is completely covered in water and populated by merpeople."

I nodded. "Come on Roxas. Let's get going." I told him and summoned a portal to go.

"Fine, let's get this over with." He said and got up.

"Leave the bacon." I told him without even looking.

"What bacon?"

"The bacon you just put in your pocket."

"I didn't put any bacon in my pocket."

I tuned to see him holding a lot of bacon in his hand. "Leave the bacon." I told him.

"Fine." He said as he dropped the bacon on the table.

We both walked through the portal. I smiled as soon as we got to the coliseum. I came here a lot when it was close and I would attack the Heartless that would appear there.

I walked around not needing any directions because I was here so much.

"Do you know where we're going?" Roxas asked me.

"Uh huh!" I said as I walked into the front doors. "I come here a lot, so I know where almost everything is."

"Kids, go on home. This isn't ameteur hour." A really short and fat satyr said to us.

"We wanted to watch the games." I told him.

"Than buy some tickets. 100 munny each."

I went into my pocket and pulled out my wallet and handed him 200 munny.

"Thank you. And isn't the guy supposed to treat the girl?" The satyr asked.

"What?!" Roxas looked at me surprised that I already payed the satyr. "Here." He reached into his pocket and handed me 100 munny to repay me.

"It's fine, Roxas." I told him and handed him his ticket.

The satyr shrugged. "Whatever, just go find your seats and enjoy the fight."

We both nodded and headed inside. The sky was a dark purple, it was just dark in general. There was a man with blond spiky hair walking into the battle arena.

My eyes widened. He looked like one of the random people that I drew when it popped into my head.

Roxas noticed my wide eyes. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. It's just that, that guy looks like someone I drew before." I told him.

"You drew a guy you didn't know existed?"

I nodded. "Yeah..." I watched as a long silver haired man approached the blond man.

I couldn't hear anything they were saying, but they broke out in a fight a few minutes later, but quickly disappeared.

"What just happened?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know…" I told him still confused myself.

We stayed at the coliseum for hours upon hours watching others fight, but there was no luck on finding anyone to recruit.

I sighed as I sat on one of the couches back at the Organization. I already told Saix what happened, so I had the rest of the day to relax.

"Xarosalind." I heard Saix say behind me.

"Yes?"

"You are to meet with the Superior in the throne room."

I sighed as I got off the couch and headed to the throne room. I walked in to see Xemnas sitting in his throne.

"Superior? You wanted to see me?"

"What is it that changed? You have had ample time since this morning to try to remember."

"Nothing sir." I told him. "At least nothing that I can notice."

"Xarosalind, there has been a change in you."

"There may be, but I do not notice it. Honestly."

"When people say that they are being honest, they are often lying."

"Well, I am not sir. I have no reason to lie, because if I do you always call me out on it."

"Like I am currently?"

"No." I told him. "Sir, I was not lying this morning."

"But you are now. Xarosalind, you are hiding something, and I intend to find out what."

I crossed my arms not starting to get really annoyed. "I am not hiding something. Axel or Demyx always blurt out whatever I'm hiding at some point, so I can't hide anything."

"Number IX is not here, and Number X rarely confides in Saix or myself about his troubles, let alone yours."

I shrugged not knowing what to say.

"So, humor me for once. What has changed you so drastically?"

"Sir, nothing has changed. If something has, I have not noticed it."

"Than why has the way you acted changed so much?"

"I do not know. Do I need a recorder to play that back to you for every question you ask me, because what you have been asking me has been stuff that I do not know?"

"But you do, and are lying to protect yourself."

"I am not!" I said louder. "Now may I leave?"

Xemnas looked disgruntled. "Fine, go."

"Thank you." I said and walked out. I headed directly to my room and did not even bother to say hello to Vexdain or anyone else.

As soon as I went into my room I locked the door and surrounded my room in darkness. It was one of my few ways to relax, and escape but still be in my room. I grabbed my iPod and listened to my music with earbuds in. I didn't even notice when Demyx popped into my room.

"Xarosalind!" I finally heard him shout.

I paused my music and pulled out my earbuds. "What?" I asked him somewhat annoyed.

"What'd the Superior want?"

"For me to tell him what changed with me that I've been acting different."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"What is it?"

"Vexdain and me." My smile grew and I looked down a little.

"Aaaaw, you're in love." He said. "I'm going to stay away from you two from now on."

"Why?" I asked. "You're one of our best friends."

"I don't like mushy stuff."

I smirked. "As long as he and I are here we can't really be a couple. We can hang out in each other's rooms, but someone is probably going to catch on quickly."

"Axel and I already have."

"Shut up." I told him and crossed my arms.

"Why?"

"I don't want someone to walk by and overhear us. If Superior or Saix find out, I'm dead!"

"Oh yeah, because then they'd think you had a heart."

"Exactly, and once we have a heart we're gone!"

"I won't talk about it. So, you don't have anything to worry about until Axel comes back."

"Thanks Demyx!" I said and gave him a quick hug.

"No problem."

I grabbed my iPod and started to go back to listening to music. I waved as Demyx left my room. I kept staring at the ceiling as I slowly started to close my eyes. I was hoping tomorrow would be a better day.


	9. Chapter 9

I yawned as I was walking into the dining room. For once I woke up without someone having to wake me up…for once.

In the dining room everyone was just starting to eat their breakfast. I didn't see Vexdain, Roxas, Xion, or Demyx up yet, so I had to have gotten up really early.

"You're up early, Xarosalind." Xemnas said to me. "Couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head and sat at the table, but decided to not eat anything. Something wasn't right, and that's why I was up so early for once.

"Your mission today is with me. Vexdain will be with Number VIII."

I nodded not really paying attention to what he said. I was too busy trying to figure out what was not right.

"You seem troubled, Xarosalind. Is something the matter?"

"Something's not right. I just have this weird feeling like something isn't right, but I don't know what that something is."

"Just like you didn't know what changed yesterday?"

"No sir. Like I feel like something is going to happen to Roxas, Vexdain, and me, but like I said. I don't know what that something is, but I know it can't be good."

"You three are still going on your missions today."

"I know sir. I will be ready to go whenever you are ready."

"Then we shall leave now." He said as he got up and summoned a portal in front of him.

I got up and walked through the portal after he did. "So, what is our mission, sir?" I asked as we appeared in a savannah looking landscape. I saw a muscular brown lion with a white mane standing in front of me. I was startled and tried to turn around but when I turned I lost my balance and fell. I then noticed that I had paws… small lion cub paws. "What just happened?!"

"This world is called the Pride Lands, you are a lion cub." I heard Xemnas' voice come from the lion.

I sighed as I went to stand on all fours. "This is so weird." I said as I walked around like a drunk lion.

"You'll get used to it." He said, turned, and started to walk toward a really big rock spire.

"So, what's our mission?" I asked him as I finally was able to walk, more like run and keep up with him.

"It is to eliminate a Heartless with great power. I am allies with the current king of this place and I'm sure he will have insight as to where it is."

"Story of my life." I mumbled under my breath as we continued to walk to the giant rock.

"You aren't allies with any king, and you aren't a lion."

"I meant about eliminating Heartless." I rolled my eyes.

"Then hurry up, we haven't got all day."

I continued to run to keep up with him. This is one of the many reasons I hate going on missions with Xemnas! Granted most of the time it's because he's bossy, but he is my boss, so I'm kind of stuck with that part. I also had to constantly run to keep up with his walking pace.

When we finally reached the giant rock Xemnas was talking to another brown lion who I was assuming was the king. I knew I was gonna be in trouble, because I didn't listen to a damn thing. I was too distracted by the world, and trying to figure out what that something was from earlier.

"Xarosalind, I have found out where the Heartless usually lurks." Xemnas said.

"Where?" I asked.

"In the elephant graveyard."

"Lead the way, 'cause I have no clue where that is."

He walked past me and we walked through the savannah to an area littered with elephant bones.

I shivered. Graves and stuff like that always freaked me out! _'Where's the Heartless?! I wanna get out of here ASAP! This is how all horror movies start! Aren't the girls always the first to die in those?' _I thought as we kept walking around I started to trip a lot as we continued, but there was almost nothing for me to trip over with the path that Xemnas was taking.

"Xarosalind, stop falling over. I realize that this body is new to you, but it should be instinct."

I chuckled a little and smirked. I then continued to follow him. After my random spaz of falls I was fine for a while. I was starting to think I was getting the hang of this.

I looked over and I saw what looked like a raptor skeleton mixed up in the bones and I went over to look at it. When I got really close and looked it in the eye, it opened! I screamed and ran behind Xemnas, terrified.

"Xarosalind, what is the meaning of this?"

"T-THAT DEAD THING IS ALIVE!" I pointed in the direction that I just came from. "I walked over to it and its eyes were shut then when I got over to it, its eyes opened!"

He looked over and saw the skeleton…with its eyes closed. "This is no time for games, Xarosalind. We're on a mission."

"It's not a game! I swear!" I said and walked back over to it. I poked its eye a few times.

Nothing happened. "B- but. It… I…eyes…and… stuff" I stuttered.

"It's just a skeleton, it can't hurt you. Now can we please continue the search for this Heartless?"

I sighed. "Yes sir." I said and followed him, occasionally looking back at the skeleton. It winked at me and I freaked out… again. "XEMNAS!" I screamed as I grabbed onto his back leg.

"Xarosalind, we don't have time for this." He said impatiently.

"But the skeleton winked at me!" I said still holding onto his leg.

"Skeletons don't have the eyelids or eyes to wink at you, now pull yourself together and let's go."

I got off of his leg and followed him, but I walked under him.

"Get out from under me."

I then walked to the right of him still shaking a little. He was probably right like always. I was probably freaking out over nothing. I looked back at where the skeleton was and it was gone! I looked around frantically and saw it laying down next to us. It waved at me. I jumped onto Xemnas' back and I heard him grunt.

"Xarosalind, enough of your jumpiness! It has gotten to the point where you are inhibiting the completion of the mission, now get off, and take your claws out of me!"

I quickly took my claws out and got off. "Sorry sir." I mumbled and looked at the ground. I then looked over at where the skeleton was. It was gone again! I looked around again and it was on the other side of us. I screamed, ran and hid behind Xemnas…again.

"Xarosalind!"

"It's right there!" I pointed at the skeleton as it started to walk near us. "Now do you believe me?!"

He looked in the direction of the skeleton and a surprised look came over his fuzzy face. "I do, and that is the Heartless that we must kill." He summoned his beam sword in his mouth and started to attack the Heartless.

I summoned my Keyblade which also appeared in my mouth. I started to run at it, but my Keyblade made me lopsided and it got stuck in the ground. I let go of my Keyblade and started to use the darkness around me to fight it. Don't know how it worked, but it was. Xemnas was mostly attacking it, but it was eventually defeated.

"I apologize for screaming at you earlier." Xemnas told me and faced me.

"It's fine sir. I was overreacting to it anyway. Sorry if I hurt you."

"Thankfully, your claws aren't fully developed yet."

I then looked at my claws. They were so tiny! "Huh…" I said as I looked at them.

"The bad feeling you had didn't help either, I'd assume?"

"Actually I kind of forgot about it when we got to the graveyard, because the Heartless kept freaking me out."

"Has it gone?"

I stood then for a few seconds. "I think so."

"Good, we shall return to the castle now."  
I nodded and followed him through a portal that appeared.

We were both back at the castle. I took a few steps and then had a major headache. I fell to my knees as soon as it hit me and put my hands on the sides of my head. That bad feeling was back almost instantly. I blacked out a moment later…


	10. Chapter 10

I woke laying on my bed.

"How did I get here?" I rubbed my forehead a few times and sat up on the bed. I then got off and went to walk, but my legs were wobbly for a few seconds.

I walked out of my room and headed to the lobby where I assumed everyone would be.

"Xarosalind! You're alive!" Demyx shouted as he ran to give me a hug.

"Um… Hi?... What happened.

"You slept well, Xaldin had his way with you and you didn't even so much as twitch." Xigbar said.

"What?!" Xaldin and I shouted in unison.

"I'm just kidding, glad to have you back amongst the living." Xigbar patted my shoulder.

"What? What happened? Why are you all so excited to see me?" I asked.

"You've been asleep for almost a month." Demyx said.

"What?! What happened?"

"We don't know."

I sighed. The last thing I remembered was defeating that Heartless with Xemnas. I summoned a portal and got ready to walk through.

"Wait, where are you going?" Demyx asked me.

"To go to Twilight Town." I told him and faced him.

"Why are you going there?"

"To try to figure out what happened and to maybe get some ice cream."

"Well, Roxas and Vexdain have been asleep for almost a month too."

I desummoned the portal and headed to Vexdain's room immediately. He was still asleep on his bed. I leaned on the wall next to his bed.

'_What happened to the three of us? We were out for almost a month, so what could have caused it?' _I thought as I stared out the window.

"Pretty...sea shells." I heard Vexdain mumble in his sleep.

I laughed a little. I didn't know what he was talking about but it was funny.

"So...close." I heard him mumble.

I laughed a little more but into my hands so I wouldn't be loud.

"Heheheh." I heard him chuckle in his sleep.

'_What is he dreaming about?'_

"So soft…" He mumbled.

I laughed a little more. "Vexdain!" I said loudly and shook his arm.

He grumbled and shoved his head into his pillow.

I smirked. "So, what's this about sea shells?" I whispered into his ear.

I noticed his nose slightly turn red. "Oh, it was nothing." He said as he sat up.

I smirked. "Liar. Your nose turned red."

"It did?"

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "You okay? I heard you were asleep for as long as I was."

"How long were you asleep?" He asked.

"Almost a month. Same for you and Roxas."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So what were the seashells about?"

His nose turned red again. "Like I said before, it's nothing."

"Come on." I said then kissed his lips quickly. "Tell me."

"I'd rather not."

"Come on." I said smiling.

"No."

I chuckled. "Come on. Can't be as bad as when Axel talks in his sleep."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Come on. Just tell me!"

"Eeeeh, no."

"Please?" I asked then kissed him again quickly.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's the kind of stuff I don't take out of my dreams."

I sighed. "Okay." I said then kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

I smiled and sat on the bed next to him.

I heard to door open and saw Demyx. "Augh! You two are being all mushy!" He said in disgust and walked back out closing the door behind him.

"Poor Demyx." I said smirking.

"Yeah, he'll never get a girlfriend."

"I'll be amazed if he ever does."

"Especially considering Larxene is the only one here it'd be okay for him to be with."

I nodded. "Come on." I said and got off his bed. "Everyone will be happy to see you."

"I swear, if Luxord challenges me to a poker game in the next five minutes…" He trailed off.

"What?"

"He always wants me to play cards with me and always cheats. Damn time magic."

I laughed. "Come on." I said and pulled him off the bed.

We walked into the lobby where Demyx was sitting on the couch, Xigbar was just standing around, and everyone else was coming back from missions.

"Hey everybody, I'm up." Vexdain said.

"Sleep well kid?" Xigbar asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Until you started to talk about seashells." I added.

"Please shut up." Vexdain said to me.

"Nope!" I said smiling.

Xigbar got a big smirk on his face, and Demyx looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Don't you freaking dare start, Xigbar." Vexdain said.

"So…" Xigbar started. "Tell me about the sea shells." He said chuckling.

"Good bye." Vexdain turned around and started to walk away.

I grabbed his arm so he didn't get very far. "Come on, Vexdain! He was only joking. Right, Xigbar?"

"No, I honestly want to know."

"Too bad." Vexdain said.

"You're impossible, Xigbar." I mumbled.

"Not impossible, just improbable."

I rolled my eyes and let go of Vexdain's arm. "So are Axel and the others back yet?"

"Nope. No word from them for a while either."

"You don't think they could be… you know…" I started.

"Dead? Probably." Xigbar said.

"Good riddance." Xaldin said.

"I know you hate Axel, but you could at least care a little to know what may have killed him and the others." I said and crossed my arms.

"Not really."

"Maybe whatever killed them may come and try to kill us." I told him.

"From another world? Yeah, no."

"At least the bitch is gone then." Demyx mumbled.  
"Hey! She's actually very nice!" I told him.

"To you, to the rest of us she acts like she'd like nothing better than to shove her knives in our faces."

"Did you ever think about nice to her? You especially were a jerk to her when she first got here."

"When I tried to be nice, she almost stabbed my good eye." Xigbar said.

"So you think you might have startled her when she first joined and it was reflexes."

"It was last month."

I rolled my eyes and smirked a little. Vexdain was gone, so I assumed he went to his room. "Well, I'll talk to you guys later." I said and went to go walk to Vexdain's room.

"Gonna go check on your boyfriend?" Demyx asked.

"Demyx!" I shouted and faced him. "Shut up!"

"What?"

I looked at him with wide eyes? "Did you not hear what you just said?" I whispered as I stood a foot or two away from him.

"I don- wait. Sorry."

"Demyx you idiot!"

"Boyfriend?" Xigbar asked. "I'm assuming by your reaction it's a relationship boyfriend."

I didn't answer because I was too busy chasing Demyx trying to hurt him.

"Demyx, you're dead!" I shouted.

"Don't hurt me! You know I don't think many things through!"

I used darkness and wrapped it around his ankles and held him upside down.

"Heheh." He chuckled nervously.

I lifted him a few feet in the air and then dropped him on the ground. "Think next time." I told him.

"I will, I will."

I then helped him up and then started to head to my room.

"Where do you think you're going girly? You got some questions to answer." Xigbar said and stood in front of me and blocked my path.

"No I don't, now let me go to my room."

"Yes you do." He told me and pushed me to a chair in the lobby. It was only the four of us, so hopefully no one else would find out.

"What?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"So…how is he?" Xigbar asked.

I looked at him confused. "Fine… I… Guess."

"I actually didn't expect you guys to get that far yet-"

"Wait! Shit! No! NOTHING LIKE THAT! PERV!" I shouted and facepalmed.

"Suuuuuuure." Xigbar said.

"Nothing happened, now stop being so perverted!"

"Alright, fine. Just be prepared when something does happen."

"Xigbar!" I shouted as my face turned red. I looked down trying to hide how red my face was.

"So, who is it?" Xigbar leaned down to look me in the eyes.

I bit my lip and looked away. "Vexdain." I mumbled so quietly that it was almost impossible to hear.

"What was that?" He leaned an ear toward me and cupped his hand around it.

"Vexdain." I said the same way as before.

"Little louder."

"Vexdain." I continued to say the same way.

"Louder."

"You're not gonna leave me alone till I tell you, are you?"

"Nope."

I sighed. "Vexdain." I said and frowned. "It's Vexdain."

Xigbar smirked. "I thought the kid was happier than usual."

"Please don't tell anyone! That includes you Xaldin."

"If I do, I'll stab 'em."

A small smile of relief came over me for a second, but then I looked back a Xigbar waiting for his answer. "You won't tell anyone either, right?"

"I don't exactly have a good relationship with anyone who'd care."

"I'll take that as you won't tell." I said as relief came over me completely. "Thanks for keeping this a secret guys."

"Not really doing much to inhibit us." Xaldin said.

"I know, but still thanks." I said smiling.

"Um… Hey guys." I heard Roxas say from behind us.

"Hey, look who's alive." Xigbar said.

"Um… What happened?" Roxas asked.

"You were sleeping for almost a month like Vexdain and me." I told him. "Glad you're up though."

"A month?! Didn't anyone try to wake me up?!"

"We couldn't." Xigbar said.

"Come on Roxas." I said and summoned a portal. "Let's go get some ice cream with Vexdain. Maybe Xion will join us." I said with a smile. "I'll go get Vexdain first though." I told him and headed to Vexdain's room. I knocked on his door a few times. "Vexdain, wanna go get some ice cream with Roxas and me?"

He opened up the door. "Sure."

"I'll buy." I told him as we walked back to the lobby. The portal to go to Twilight Town was still there. Roxas walked through as soon as he saw Vexdain and me.

As we sat on the clock tower like always with our ice creams in hand I stared at the ground, taking a few licks here and there of my ice cream.

"Sooooooo…" I started without knowing what to talk about. We were all so quiet… for once.

"Anyone know what happened while we were conked out?" Vexdain asked.

Roxas and I shook our heads.

"Not much really." I heard Xion say as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Xion!" Roxas and I said happily.

She smiled and sat next to Roxas. "You know you were all out for almost a month, so there's not much else to say. Saix didn't know when and if you guys would be waking up. I' glad you did though."

I smirked. "Saix couldn't care less if we weren't waking up."

"We're the only ones who can get hearts out of Heartless, the Organization needs at least one of us alive." Vexdain said.

That made my stomach drop as I thought about the ones who went to Castle Oblivion. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Vexdain?" Xion said trying to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"You three aren't the only ones who can wield a Keyblade." She smiled. "When Roxas and I had our mission against one of the Heartless here I was able to wield his Keyblade."

"Can you summon yours yet?"

She tried summoning it, but nothing happened. "Why can't I summon it?" I barely heard her ask. "If the Organization finds out, I'll be in serious trouble."

"If they try anything, we're all on your side." Vexdain said to her. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Friends?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're friends, aren't we?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Xion." I smiled. "We're all friends, and if Axel gets back we'll all be friends together!"

"Axel is going to come back, he has to." Roxas said.

I bit my lip and said nothing. I was debating on telling them about the others at Castle Oblivion.

"He will, if anybody is going to come back, it's him." Vexdain said.

I stopped biting my lip and smiled. "You're right, and don't forget about Larxene."

Roxas and Vexdain groaned when I said Larxene's name.

"What? Larxene's my friend too."

"Well, she isn't-" Roxas was cut off by Vexdain.

"She's a grade A bitch."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why was she so nice to you, anyway? You two acted like sisters half the time." Roxas asked.

I shrugged. "Don't know. We became friends a few days after she joined the Organization."

"And she's willing to stick one of her knives in us if we so much as look at her funny."

I rolled my eyes again. "It took forever for there to be another girl in the Organization. Maybe that's why we became friends."

"Xion, do you like her?" Vexdain asked.

"No, she scares me, and I shouldn't feel scared."

"Exactly."

I rolled my eyes again. "Hey Xion. You want the icing on the cake?"

"We don't have cake." Vexdain said.

I facepalmed. "The ice cream. Remember, Axel calls it the icing on the cake."

"But it's not icing."

I ignored Vexdain. "Xion, do you want ice cream?"

"Sure." She said.

"What kind, or do you want to come with me to look?"

Roxas was pointing at the sea-salt icecream and mouthing "Get this one." over and over.

"Um… I'll get whatever one Roxas is having."

"Okay. Be back in a minute. Vexdain, Sweetie, don't start counting like last time." I said before leaving through a portal.

I came back a few minutes later and handed Xion her ice cream.  
"Hope you like it." I told her.

"It's sea-salt icecream. It's Axel's favorite." Roxas said.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's salty, yet sweet." Xion said.

"Am I the only one who does not like sea-salt icecream?" I asked.

"Apparently." Vexdain said and took a bite out of his ice cream.

I rolled my eyes. This was one of the only times I did not get ice cream for once. I cuddled next to Vexdain and smiled.

"Ew!" Roxas said jokingly.

"What?" Xion asked. "What's gross?"

"Them." Roxas said pointing at Vexdain and me. "They're being all mushy with their lovie dovie crap."

"Shut up, Roxas." Vexdain said.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

I smiled and just kept cuddling next to Vexdain till we were all ready to go home.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up early enough for breakfast again. I was starting to get impressed with myself for waking up this early. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I looked outside and saw that it was pouring! I hated the rain with a passion!

Knowing that the rain would not ruin my day I walked out of my room and headed to the dining room. No one was really up yet. Only Xemnas, Saix, and Xigbar were at the table so I assumed they were the only ones up besides Xaldin who was probably in the kitchen.

"Good morning." I said smiling a little as I sat towards the end like I normally do.

"Good morning, Number VII." Xemnas said to me and crossed his arms.

'Shit! I'm in trouble for something! I know it!'

"I trust that you are well after your coma." Xemnas said looking me in the eyes, which could scare me to death.

"Yes, sir." I told him as I played with my jacket sleeve which was under the table, so Xemnas would not see.

Saix cleared his throat for and looked at Xemnas then glanced at me as if trying to remind him of something.

"Oh…" Xemnas mumbled. "So, you insist that nothing has changed, and you chose to lie to me. You are now caught in your lies."

"Sir, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm talking about that boyfriend of yours." He stated slowly so I would hear every word.

"B-boyfriend?! What boyfriend?!" I asked now starting to panic a little.

"Don't try to play dumb with me. A reliable source told me of your little fling."

I started to panic more and bit the inside of my cheek. "I'm not, sir." I lied badly.

"Are you, or are you not with Number XIV?"

"Define with." I told him.

"Romantically committed."

"No." I lied as I bobbed my right leg.

"You have given me more than enough reason to doubt you, my source has given me none at all."

"Saix?" I asked even though I knew Saix would do anything for Xemnas. "Your lap dog?"

"I won't reveal my informant."

I sighed and looked Xemnas in the eyes. "Fine, there is something between me and Vexdain. He's not the one who should get in trouble for it though."

"I'm afraid both of you have to be kicked out of the Organization. Only Nobodies are permitted, and with the evidence given, it seems you two have somehow regained your hearts."

"Sir, please. You know that as years have gone on I was able to regain the ability to feel emotions, or at least that what we've thought. I know I don't have a heart and neither does Vexdain."

"Both of you have the equivalent of one."

I sighed and looked down at the table. I didn't realize I was standing with my hands rested on the table. "So that's it then?" I asked.

"Yes, return your cloak and get off the World That Never Was as soon as possible."

I bit my lip unsure of what to do. The Organization was all I knew. I was almost scared to say what I said next. "No." I told him quietly. "I can prove that Vexdain and I don't have hearts, and then we'll be able to stay."

"How?"

"Uh…" I bit my lip trying to figure out something. "Can't you put us through a whole bunch of test or something?"

"The only tests that would help or hurt your case would have to be carried out by Vexen."

"Superior, please. I'll do anything to prove that Vexdain and I don't have hearts." I begged and stood a few feet away from him.

"Try something."

"Like what?"

"Think of it by the time everyone gets back from their missions."

I nodded and headed to Vexdain's room immediately. "Vexdain! Wake up! We've got an emergency! Wake up now!" I shouted as I pounded my fist on his bedroom door. There wasn't an answer. I used darkness, made it grab Vexdain, and lift him a few feet in the air away from his bed. I then had the darkness drop him. I heard a thud but there wasn't anything other noise. "Vexdain! Wake the hell up! This is not the time to be sleeping! Our asses are on the line for us to stay here, so wake the hell up!" I then used darkness and grabbed Vexdain's bed and dropped the mattress on him.

"The fuck?" I heard Vexdain say behind his door. "Why am I dreaming about getting crushed by a mattresses?"

"Vexdain!" I shouted. "Get dressed and meet me in Vexen's lab! We've got a problem!"

"We? You dropped a mattress on my head."

"Vexdain! Focus! Get dressed and meet me in the lab!"

"Fine."

I rushed to the lab unsure of what I was going to do to prove that Vexdain and I don't have hearts. I rushed over to the computer and started reading through almost all of his research he had gathered about Nobodies. It was mostly stuff I already knew. I was trying to ignore what Demyx said about some nobodies being able to develop their emotions again, because that kept messing me up when I was reading.

"This is gonna be a looooooong day." I mumbled to myself as I rested my head on my hand.

I looked at the clock. I was in here for over an hour and Vexdain was still not here. I walked back to Vexdain's room and pounded my fist on the door.  
"Vexdain!" I shouted for the hundredth time that day. There wasn't an answer. Did he really fall asleep AGAIN?

I used a portal and entered his room. "Vexdain! Wake the hell up!" I shouted. I covered my eyes when I saw he was asleep only in his boxers. I tried to walk along the side of the mattress to get to the top of it so I could yell into his ear to wake him up. I continued to do this with my eyes closed. Big mistake. I tripped a little and landed on him and the mattress. I screamed as I fell.

"Xarosalind, why are you in my room?"

"I came to wake you up because you went back to sleep! Now get dressed!" I said with my eyes still closed.

"Alright, get out."

"Alright, alright, geez!" I said and summoned a portal and left.

I was now back in the lab, and I immediately went back to the computer. If Vexdain falls asleep again, I'm dragging him down here, even if he's still in just his boxers.

As I read through the reports I kept wondering if I just somehow remember the feeling, but how could I? I was seven when I joined, so I had no clue what love was.

I hummed the song Monster by Skillet as I got to the 56th page of Vexen's reports. I had no clue why I was humming it, I just was.

"Next time, knock." I heard Vexdain as he came in.

"I did. I then started to pound my fist on the door, I shouted, and you still didn't wake up." I told him without even looking at him.

"I'll be sure to wear more when I sleep from now on."

My face turned a little red. Good thing Vexdain couldn't see me. "So, anywho, we have a slight problem."

"Which is?"

"Xemnas found out about us, and he wants us to leave." I tried to say without panicking, but probably failed.

"And?"

"That means goodbye Organization XIII, goodbye friends, goodbye life." I told him.

"First off: I'm not exactly a fan of almost anyone in the Organization, secondly: Axel, Roxas, and Xion all go to different worlds, so no matter what one we have to go to we'll see them again, and last of all: we're not going to die."

I sighed and continued to read the reports. "This is all I know though, and this is home." I said almost in a whisper.

"I know I couldn't know what you're thinking right now, but every bad thing in life can be turned into the chance of a lifetime."

I didn't know what to think. This was all I knew, but this is what the Organization was for. To get hearts and eventually become Somebodies instead of being a Nobody. "If we can prove by the end of the day that we don't have hearts Xemnas will let us stay."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Don't know yet. Thought I would start with the reports that Vexen has on Nobodies and go from there."

"What have you found so far?"

"Stuff that I already know." I told him as I spun in the chair to face him.

"Well, what about in the later pages?"

I turned and opened a document from about the time Vexen knocked me out with the chloroform. That was a document that only had our blood types and names. "I'm A negative for blood type." I said jokingly even though that's what my blood type is.

"Does that help us in any way?"

"Nope." I told him as I read some reports from a few days before that. I chuckled when I 'accidentally' found his diary typed on the computer.

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden?"

"I found Vexen's dairy." I laughed.

"And what would we find there that isn't in the reports?"

"Nothing, I just thought it was hilarious! Here." I tossed him a flash drive. "I copied half of the files he has on to that flash drive so you can help out."

"Just let me get my laptop." He said as he walked out

"Don't fall asleep this time!" I shouted to him as I continued to read.

Seven Hours Later

"We're doomed!" I exclaimed as I lightly hit my head on the edge of the computer.

"Again, we're not gonna die."

I quietly growled. I took several blood samples from both of us, and took a few x-rays I didn't know what good taking x-rays would do, but I thought I would give it a shot. I read more and more of the reports. "Vexdain, go check to see if everyone is back from their missions yet."

"I'll be back soon." He walked out the door.

'This is useless! I can't find anything that proves that we don't have hearts!' I thought annoyed as I read the 15th report of his. I never felt so defeated in my life. I couldn't find anything, even with Vexdain's help.

I rushed out of the room a few seconds later and headed to the throne room where I thought Xemnas would be.

"Xemnas?" I asked as I walked in.

"Are you ready to show that you and Number XIV do not have hearts?"

"No sir. I wanted to ask if I may go to Castle Oblivion." I had no clue why I was asking him for permission when I always just snuck away anyway.

"Will it give me reason to believe that you and Number XIV do not have hearts?"

"Yes sir!"

"Than be my guest."

"Thank you, Superior." I said and went to find Vexdain.

He was in the lobby talking to Demyx.

"Demyx?" I asked. "What are you doing here? Did you already get back from your mission or something?"

"Never left." He said with a smile.

"Good… kind of. Vexdain, come on. We're going to Castle Oblivion." I told him and grabbed his arm.

"Why?"

"Idea that might help us." I told him as I drug him through a portal.

I never went to Castle Oblivion, so I was a little excited. When we got there though I was not very impressed. Every room was white as white could be!

"Clean freak castle." I mumbled.

"I wonder what happens if someone spills grape juice." Vexdain said behind me.

"Probably stain like that." I said a pointed to a faded reddish brown spot on the floor that lead up some steps.

"Either someone had diarra or that's really old blood."

I laughed. We could be so childish! "Wonder where Axel and the others are, if they are still alive."

"I'd guess that Larxene is close by."

"Why?"

"There's dry blood."

I nodded and used portals to wander around. I was in another white room where there was a girl with blond hair sitting in a chair drawing pictures. She had a white dress on and ocean blue sandals with a flower or two on them.  
"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Xarosalind." She said and looked at me smiling. Her blue eyes shined with happiness.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"As soon as you entered the castle I knew almost everything about you." She giggled. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Namine."

"Uh… Hi Namine. What are you doing here?"

"Watching after a few friends while they recover."

"Recover from what?"

"Amnesia."

"Aw… That's sad. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, not really."

"Okay… Well… Maybe I'll see you later. Bye Namine." I said as I started to wander around again, but stopped right before I got to the door.

Someone summoned a portal and walked out of it. It was Axel!

"Axel!" I shouted and ran over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find something that would prove to Xemnas that Vexdain and I don't have hearts, because he kind of found out about me and Vexdain."

"Why'd you think coming here would help?"

"I don't know. I had this weird feeling like I should, like right before Roxas, Vexdain, and I went into a coma."

"You guys went into comas?!"  
"Yeah, like three or four days after you left. We just woke up from them yesterday or something."

He glanced over at Namine. "That's a weird coincidence."

"Why would that be?" I asked.

"Just that something happened in that time around here. It got the better of the other Organization members."

"Namine, do you know what he's talking about?"

Axel laughed. "Of course she does!"

Namine sighed. "Yes, it's true. I met Vexdain and Roxas' Somebodies, and your Heartless. I was told to tamper with their memories and rewrite them, so a boy named Sora would become Marluxia's puppet, and Devain and Rosalinda would become Vexen's lab rats. Xemnas wanted Rosalinda though. He was very interested in her and wanted to use her powers. I had no idea it would effect you three though."

I looked at Axel with wide eyes then at Namine. "Vexdain and Roxas' Somebodies?"

"They have their Somebodies, because their Somebody's gave into darkness at some point, but somehow went back to normal. I can't say the same for you though." Namine told me as she walked over to me and Axel. Her white dress was now laying on her near her knees.

I looked at Namine amazed. "You actually have powers or something that let you tamper with memories?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

"That's incredible." I mumbled.

"It definitely isn't something you see everyday." Axel said.

I nodded. "Well… I gotta run. I need to find a way to get Xemnas to believe Vexdain and I don't have hearts" I turned and started to rush over to the door, but then I stopped when I got an Idea "Hey Namine, can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Namine asked.

"Can you make Xemnas and Saix forget about me and Vexdain ever being in a relationship, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" I begged with puppy eyes.

"I can't affect their memories unless they come into the castle." Namine said.

"Dammit." I mumbled.

"Call the Superior 'Mansex' and he'll come running after you." Axel said with a smirk.

"How do I get Saix here though?"

"He follows the Superior almost everywhere."

I nodded and heard someone open the door. I looked back and saw Vexdain, soaking wet.

"Uhhh… I'm a little scared to ask, but what happened?" I asked.

"I think someone broke…your entire plumbing system."

"How the hell did you manage that?" Axel asked.

"I didn't." Vexdain said.

"Then why are you all wet?" He asked. "Your Sombody, Roxas' Somebody, and her Heartless are all… recovering from amnesia, so you can't blame them."

"Half of the rooms are flooded some much I have to swim."

"This isn't a cartoon, Vexdain." Namine said.

"I'm not joking!" He said to her. "Wait, who are you?"

She smiled. "I'm Namine."

"And how do you know my name?"

"Magic." I told him. "Come on. Axel told me how to get Mansex and his puppy to forget about me and you having a relationship."

"Really? How?"

I pointed at Namine.

"What does she have anything to do with it?"

"She has powers that let her play with people's memories. She needs to get near them to use her powers… Wait, Namine. Why do you just come with us for a few minutes and quickly use your powers?"

She looked as if she was debating for a few moments. "Alright, but I can't be gone for very long."

I nodded and smiled. "You can go with me and Vexdain or the pedo."

"I'M NOT A FUCKING PEDO!" Axel screamed.

I laughed. "I'm only picking on you Ax. Come on, you do crap like that to me all the time."

Axel rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and mumbled something under his breath.

"Oh here." I took of my coat and handed it to Namine. I was now in a black t-shirt, my black pants, black boots, and black gloves. "This will keep the darkness away from you."  
She nodded her thanks and put the coat on. It fit her almost perfectly. "Okay, lets go."

I summoned a portal and pushed the sill soaking wet pyro through. I put out my hand for Namine to led lead her through the darkness. "You trust me, right , Namine?"

She nodded and took my hand as I led her to the Organization. This was going to be very interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the Organization I led Namine to the dining room and helped her stay hidden so she could make Xemnas and Saix forget about Vexdain and me being in a relationship. For what seemed like forever, but it was actually a few minutes Namine said she was done.

"You sure they won't remember?" I asked in a whisper.

She nodded and smiled. "Positive! They have no memory of it, and they never will."

"Thank you so much Namine!"

She giggled and smiled. "You're welcome. It's the least I can do. Now we're even."

"Guess you have to go back now, don't you?"

"Sadly, but we'll meet again. I know we will."

"I'll come visit you. I promise." I told her and pinky swore with her.

She smiled. "Thanks, Rosalinda."

I couldn't help but smile. I was quickly and easily becoming friends with Namine. I then summoned a portal and we walked back to Castle Oblivion.

"Are you going to be okay here?" I asked.

"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. I have a few things to do anyway, remember?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "I'll come visit you tomorrow if I'm not stuck on a mission for too long."

"Okay, see you then." She handed me my coat and waved goodbye.

"Thanks. Later, Namine!" I said and left through the same portal.

As I got back to the Organization a few members were not back from missions yet, but it was time to eat! Vexdain was sitting across from Roxas and Xion talking to them about random stuff. I smiled and sat next to Vexdain.

"Superior and Saix don't remember us being in a relationship." I whispered to him as I sat down.

"How?" He asked.

"Namine, remember?"

"Oh yeah." He said.

I laughed as we all ate dinner. Demyx joined us a few minutes later.

"It's still a lot nicer without the loudmouths here." Demyx said as he sat next to me.

"You're still here though." I said jokingly.

"I'm not that loud." He said and pointed his spoon at me accusingly.

"Suuuure you aren't." I said and finished my soup.

"You do realize that your body is two thirds water and I control water."

"Yeah, but you always get to scared to hurt me."

"You're scary when you're mad." He said.

"Good." I said and crossed my arms.

"Dem, you never tell someone their scary." Vexdain said. "Then they have almost full control over you."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know, but she's like a little sibling to me." Demyx said and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I told him and swatted his hand away.

Vexdain chuckled. "She does act like a little kid some- well, most of the time."

I rolled my eyes. "At least I'm not like Roxas when he loses at video games."

"Hey! You're worse at losing than I am!" Roxas yelled.

I laughed. "Then why was it that when I won on Mario Kart you threw the controller across the room?"

"You would've thrown me." He said.

"You're exaggerating. You know I would only punch your arm a few times."

"Suuuuuuuuure." Roxas said.

I used darkness and pulled Roxas' chair out from underneath him. His face went right into his soup.

When he pulled his face out of his soup he asked, "What the hell?"

"What?" I asked.

"How did that happen?" Roxas asked.

I chuckled and then moved the spoon in his soup around with darkness.

"What?" Roxas asked confused when he noticed.

I laughed and had the spoon flick soup in his face.

"Blah!" Roxas wiped his face and everyone else was laughing. "What the hell is a possessed spoon doing in the castle?!"

"It's not possessed kiddo." Xigbar said.

"Than what's making it move?!" Roxas yelled.

Everyone pointed at me. "She is." Xigbar said.

"Xarosalind!" He shouted.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Felt like pranking you a little."

"Why couldn't it be someone else?! Someone you didn't like, like Saix!"

"I actually respect Saix, idiot."

"Are you saying you don't respect me?!"

"I do. You're just one of my friends and friends play pranks on their other friends every once and a while."

"You slammed my head into the table and then flicked hot soup onto my face!"

"At least I didn't let you get close to dying on a mission when you first started. No names shall be mentioned, Demyx."

"Hm?" Demyx asked. He was apparently paying too much attention to his soup to be bothered with this.

"Demyx, you're hopeless."

"No I'm not, I'm a Nobody." Demyx said.

I rolled my eyes and handed Roxas a napkin. "You okay though, Roxas?"

"My nose hurts a little." He grumbled.

I handed him a potion that was in my pocket. "Drink this."

"I'm not sure I should trust you with this." He said.

"It's a potion. I promise I didn't do anything to it."

"Okay." He said doubtfully and hesitantly drank some of the potion.

"Nose still hurt?" I asked.

"No, it's fine now."

"Then the potion worked."

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"You're welcome. Now come on. I'll buy you, Xion, and Vexdain some ice cream."

"Really?" Vexdain asked.

"Have to eat all your soup first though." I told him.

He held the bowl to his mouth and tilted it back. In a few seconds he put it back down, the soup was gone, and he had a soup-stache.

I chuckled and summoned a portal. "Come on you three."

We sat at our usual spot eating ice cream. Roxas, Xion , and Vexdain got Sea-salt, and I got fudge swirl like always. I remembered sitting here with Axel when he first came here. It was the only time he was quiet!

"Did I ever tell you guys about when Axel first joined?" I asked.

"No, you never did and neither did anyone else."

"Let's see… Where to begin on my long list of stories about Axel…" I said as I started to think. I laughed when I thought of a good one. "When Axel was trying to learn how to control fire he accidentally burnt Xaldin's sideburns off."

"Glad I didn't." Vexdain said.

Roxas laughed. "How mad was Xaldin?"

"Very. I went to the party store and bought him some fake sideburns as a joke." I said laughing a little.

"Does he still have them?" Xion asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"If he does, his 'sideburns of doom' will never go away." Vexdain said grinning.

We all laughed.

"Wanna hear more stories about Axel?" I asked.

"Sure." Vexdain said.

"How many do you have?" Roxas asked me.

"A lot. Come on, it's Axel. How would I not have a lot of stories about him? I actually have a few for every member in the Organization."

"Even the Superior?" Xion asked.

I nodded and giggled.

"Would you mind telling us?" Vexdain asked.

"Sure! One day I was walking back to my room and I heard Superior singing in the shower to Nickelback."

"That doesn't seem like him." Xion said.

"I know! It's sooo weird! Marluxia sings to Taylor Swift when he works on his garden."

"That I can see." Vexdain said.

"Xigbar and Axel made a tampon gun with Larxene's tampons. Larxene was not very happy."

"I would imagine." Vexdain said.

"Axel asked me to help with that." Roxas said. "I'm glad I didn't."

"Did she throw a knife in them?" Xion asked.

"Not, but got damn near close. The castle looked like it went to war. Who's next on my list of stories?"

"I think Vexen is." Xion said.

"Vexen was trying to make some kind of vitamin for the Organization and was turned into a girl for a year, five months, and twenty-nine days."

"You counted the days?" Vexdain asked.

"No, Vexen was keeping track."

"Was he, she pretty?" Roxas asked.

"He, she was average pretty." I told him.

"Alright." Roxas said.

"I don't have anything for Lexaeus, but I do have a few for Zexion." I said thinking of the arcade, and when we got our coats. "When Zexion and I first joined our coats were way too big for us to we would have the sleeves rolled and everything. How we looked was funny. It would be like me trying to wear Axel or Saix's coat since they are so much taller than me."

"How long until you finally grew into it?" Xion asked.

"I think I was 9, 10, or 11 years old."

"You have too much dirt on any Organization member." Vexdain said.

"Yeah. Ooo, next is Saix."

"What could he possibly have done?" Roxas asked.

"If Demyx calls Saix 'Puppy' he'll act like he's Demyx's puppy."

"That, I'd like to see." Vexdain said.

"I don't believe it." Roxas said.

"I agree with Roxas, that doesn't seem like it would happen."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and played a video of Demyx calling Saix 'Puppy'. "Believe me now?" I asked.

Everyone was cracking up. "That is one of the funniest things I've ever seen." Vexdain said when he finally calmed down.

"That was Saix?" Roxas asked. "The guy with a 'X' scar on his face?"

"Looked like it." Xion said.

"When we get back to the castle do I have to have Demyx show you?" I asked them.

"Please do." Vexdain said.

"Demyx is the reason we have a swimming pool." I said.

"We have a pool?" Vexdain asked.

"Yes, and it's not in the library." I told him.

"Why is Demyx the reason we have one?" Roxas asked.

"He annoyed the Superior for almost a month straight." I told them.

"Did puppy help?" Vexdain asked with a chuckle.

"No, puppy didn't help." I said with fake sadness. "Let me see… next is… Luxord! Well, you know how he always wins at poker, especially strip?"

"That's why I'll never play cards with him again." Vexdain said. "You only fall for something like that once."

I laughed. "Well there was one game he lost. He lost to Larxene. She caught him when he was about ready to cheat and threw one of her knives at his hand. He didn't cheat for the rest of the game and lost."

"Larxene was willing to play strip poker?" Vexdain said shocked.

"Yeah, because she was going to catch him cheating." I told him.

"But, what if he didn't, and WON?" Vexdain said.

"Then she would have been pissed. Okay, anyway. Next on the list is Larxene."

"If she finds out about this, she's going to stab you." Vexdain said.

"She wouldn't hurt me. We're buddies, see." I showed Vexdain my bff necklace. "We've had these necklaces for years now and we still wear them."

"Lots of things people do I wouldn't expect." Vexdain said.

"Anyway." I said and tucked my necklace back in my coat. "Larxene flirted with Axel all the time till like a year or so ago."

"Really?" Vexdain asked. "Why?"

"She thought he was hot."

"Figuratively, literally, or both?" Vexdain questioned. He asks a lot of questions.

"Figuratively. I actually was awake one night when we had a little sleepover and she was talking in her sleep about him."

"Just like Roxas with Xion?" Vexdain asked grinning.

"I do not!" Roxas shouted and threw his ice cream stick at Vexdain.

Vexdain flicked a tiny bolt of flames at the popsicle stick. "Yeah you do."

Roxas' face turned a little red. "Why would I talk about Xion in my sleep!?"

"I don't know, but you do." Vexdain shrugged. "Maybe it's the same reason Larxene had for Axel."

Roxas' face turned a little redder. "Shut up!"

"Why, are you embarrassed?" Vexdain asked.

"Yes! Now shut up!"

"Alright, fine. Don't your underwear in a twist."

"Well, guess I can't give a story about Roxas now." I said.

"What about Vexdain? I'm sure you have stories for him." Roxas said.

"Well, there was this one time we went to Castle Oblivion and he broke the whole plumbing system."

"Like I said, it was broken before I walked in." Vexdain said.

"You're a terrible liar." I told him and kissed his cheek.

"Better than you. If it weren't for me our Halloween Town mission would've been sunk before we even started."

"Why were you guys gone for so long on that mission?" Xion asked.

"Ask the supposed veteran of the Organization." Vexdain said and pointed to me.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Why me?"

"Because you're the one that almost fucked it up."

Roxas ran over and whispered something in Vexdain's ear. I couldn't hear obviously, but by the look on Vexdain's face it wasn't good.

"Shut up." Vexdain said and pushed Roxas' face away from him.

"Now do you guys have stories about Xarosalind?" Xion asked.

"No, but we can always see if some of the other members have stories about her." Roxas said.

"Oh god no!" I said and put my hood up.

"Can't be as bad as what happened this morning." Vexdain said.

"Some of them are." I told him trying to hide in my coat.

"What happened this morning?" Xion asked.

"Nothing." I told her.

"But then, how could any of the stories not be worse than nothing?"

"It's for me and Vexdain to know only." I told her.

"Now I just want to know what happened more." Roxas said.

"Ask Vexdain, 'cause I'm not telling."

"I'm not going to be much help either." Vexdain said.

I quickly summoned a portal. "Let's go home then." I told them and walked through.

"Alright." Vexdain said, got up and followed me. Roxas and Xion soon after him.

When we came back everyone was still sitting at the table. They were going to eat dessert! Xaldin never makes dessert!

"What?" I asked surprised when we got back. "What's the occasion?"

"Found a cake." Demyx said. "I walked by a bakery and it was just sitting there in the window."

"Demyx, that cake was for display, not eating." Vexdain told him.

"AW! I wanted cake!" Demyx shouted as he was about to cut the fake cake.

"Then why didn't you buy one?" Vexdain asked him.

"The guy scared me, so I grabbed a cake and ran."

"A baker scares you." Vexdain said with what can only be described as a "Really?" voice.

"He looked like a wrestler you would see on TV!"

"Anyway!" Roxas shouted. "We were wondering if you guys had some stories about Xarosalind that would embarrass her."

"I have one that happened very recently." Xemnas said.

"Oh god." I said and put my hood up again. I knew he was going to talk about the Pride Lands.

"So, we were on a mission in the Pride Lands to destroy a specific Heartless. When we got to the area it was in Xarosalind seemed scared of the bones around. She had kept tripping over herself in the body she had in the Pride Lands and she had actually fell over a number of times before. After we had entered the area filled with elephant bones, Xarosalind ran behind me and screamed 'The dead thing's alive!'. I scolded her for being afraid of simple bones. A few minutes later she screamed my name and wrapped herself around my leg. She said some nonsense about a skeleton winking at her. I shook her off and kept walking. I noticed that she was walking under me and I told her not to."

Vexdain interrupted. "What do you mean 'walking under you'?"

"When a human or humanoid being goes to the Pride Lands they turn into some form of African wild life. Xemnas turns into a lion." Saix told him.

"May I continue?" Xemnas asked. "After that she started to walk next to me and a few minutes later she screamed and jumped onto my back, she accidentally scratched me with her claws. Not even another minute passed and she screamed and hid behind me again. When I finally saw what was scaring her so much I saw the Heartless we were to kill."

I was glad my hood was up, because I was really embarrassed. Everyone was laughing!

"I got a story that might be able to top that." Xigbar said. "So I was taking miss vampire over there on a mission at Traverse Town. Granit she was still a little kid at the time."

I interrupted him. "Is this the story where the guy at an armor store asked if you were my grandfather?"

"Shut up, I'm telling the story." Xigbar said before continuing. "So we're going around fighting Heartless and what not. She ran into this little shadow Heartless and she looked like she became friends with it almost instantly. She begged and begged to keep it and she kept saying how she would take care of it, and all that other stuff."

"That was bad." I told him. "Her name was Stella by the way."

"She once called the Superior 'Dad'." Xaldin said.

"When did I do that?" I asked.

"Near when you first joined." Xaldin said.

"I doubt that." I said.

"You did." Xemnas said.

"Okay… Guess I did."

"Sad part was, she continued to call him 'Dad' and Superior would respond to it." Xigbar said.

"The same would happen for you, Number II." Xemnas said.

I giggled a little.

"She once also gave herself two black eyes trying to use a telescope." Saix said.

"Not my fault the stand was broken." I told him.

"You broke it." Saix said.

I laughed a little remembering how I broke it. "I'm gonna go to bed before you all think of some more stories to tell about me, so night." I said and quickly headed to my room.


	13. Chapter 13

_**About Three Weeks Later**_

_Date: 9 August 2014_

_It's been a while since I've worked on my journal. I don't have much free time anymore. I've been assigned on so many missions and a few of them have been ones that I would have to go somewhere for several days. I still don't really know what to write in this stupid thing, and I've been writing in one of these things for over seven years! I know Superior said no one looks at these, but then how would he know stuff that none of the Nobodies have talked about, like Marluxia wanting to gain control over the Organization. With these journals though, I do like seeing how my handwriting has changed from when I was a little kid to now. I'm still sadly using the same book._

_So, no one is back yet from Castle Oblivion. Saix thinks that they are all dead, but I know Axel isn't! Wonder what everyone's mission was… Oh well! I'll bug Axel when I see him. Hopefully that will be soon. I really miss him being around the castle and annoying the hell out of everyone._

"Hey Xarosalind." I heard Xion say as she entered my room.

I closed my journal and turned my chair away from my desk. "Hey Xion. What's up?"

"I was just making sure you were awake. Saix told me to make sure you were up. You do know it's 11 o'clock, right?"

"Already?" I asked and put my journal in a drawer of my desk.

"Yeah. What have you been up to this whole time?"

"Drawing, and writing." I said as I stood up and put my coat on. I put an arm over Xion's shoulders. "Come on, Xion." I said and head out of my room and went to get my mission from Saix. "Hi Saix! Can I have my mission?"

"Hello, Number VII." He said in his normal monotone voice. "You will be going to gather hearts at Twilight Town. You may run into Roxas since he has the same mission."

I nodded and summoned a portal. This was the easiest mission! There's never a set amount, so I continued till I got bored. So I normally was killing heartless for about five or six hours.

I walked around some of the alleys and attacked the Heartless there. I needed a new challenge. Most of these Heartless could be killed by three hits by my Keyblade, so there was absolutely no challenge.

I wandered to the clock tower. Sometimes, but not often strong Heartless would appear, but I guessed today wasn't my lucky day, because no Heartless attacked. I shrugged it off and kept walking around.

I didn't get attacked by any other Heartless for a while. I eventually was attacked by this Heartless called a Darkside. I summoned my Keyblade and quickly attacked the arms. It hit me with it's other hand and I went flying into a wall of a building.

"You may wanna dodge that next time." I head Axel say.

"Shut up Axel!" I shouted and ran to attack the Heartless again. After about ten minutes it was finally defeated.

"Took you long enough." Axel told me.

"Hey! I'd like to see you take one of those things down by yourself!" I said and faced him. "Wait a minutie! Axel!" I shouted and gave him a hug. "You're back!"

"Save it for Vexdain." He said as he pushed me off of him.

I smiled and scratched the back of my head blushing a little. As soon as anyone mentions Vexdain I instantly started blushing.

"So what have you two crazy kids been up to? I hope it wasn't anything naughty." He said as he threw an arm around me and gave me a noogie.

"Hey!" I shouted and tried to get him to stop giving me a noogie.

He let me go after a few minutes. "So come on, spill. What's been happening since I was gone?"

"Lets see… Almost everyone in the Organization found out about me and Vexdain. That was when Namine came with me for a few minutes. Vexdain took me on some dates…"

"And?" Axel asked.

"And what?" I asked.

"How'd they go?" He nudged me. "Any mushy lovey dovey crap?"

"Vexdain gave me a necklace." I said and then showed him a silver rose necklace.

"How'd he afford it?"

"He's been sent on a lot of missions to just kill Heartless."

"Lucky him." Axel said.

I smiled and turned to continue my mission. "I'll talk to you later Ax. I gotta finish my mission."

"Didn't you just kill a really powerful Heartless?"

"Yeah, but I don't really have anything else to do. My mission was just to kill Heartless."

"Oh, you have plenty to do. Go hang out with your boyfriend and get down with your bad self." Axel said.

"AXEL!" I shouted and my face turned red.

"Nice to see you too." He told me.

"Why do you have such dirty thoughts?... Oh wait you're like 20 something. Of course you are going to have thoughts like that."

He grinned. "Shut up and go have fun, I'll finish up here."

"Okay. See ya!" I said and walked through a portal to go back to the castle. I told Saix how many Heartless I killed and I then looked around for Vexdain. He was sitting on the couch like he normally does talking to Demyx. I sat down and cuddled next to him forgetting that Saix was right there. "Hey Vexdain. Hey Demyx." I said.

"Number VII, what are you doing with Number XIV?" Saix asked me.

"Using him as a pillow!" I said laughing.

"If you are tired, you have your own bed in your room."

I quickly chuckled and smirked. I then sat on the couch upside down like I do when I think.

"Number VII, whenever you think it's hazardous to the Organization, please cease."

Demyx, Vexdain, and I all laughed.

"Not always." I told him.

"Last week you had the brilliant idea to attack Sora all at once. We need him for our plans." Saix said.

"Hey you all wanted Sora here for something. I had and idea."

"We NEEDED Keyblade wielders, and now we have them."

"Okay, okay. Don't go all berserk on me again."

"And whenever we say to NOT do something you seem to automatically do it."

"Like?" I asked.

"When I tell you NOT to think."

I laughed. "For someone who has no emotion. You're funny, Saix."

"'Funny' is not an emotion, and I'm being completely serious."

I just smiled and continued to think of random things. After staying upside down for so long my necklace fell and hit my face.

"What is that?" Saix asked.

"A necklace." I told him as I tucked it back under my jacket.

"When and how did you get it?"

"I got it a few days ago. I bought it after I completed my mission at Destiny Islands."

"Both of us know that's not true." Saix said.

"Is so." I told him then fell off the couch and onto the floor.

"It isn't. Xarosalind, everyone in this Organization can tell when you're lying."

I rolled my eyes. "They do not."

"Tell Demyx one true statement and one lie, then have him guess which is which."

I looked at Demyx. "I love to sing." I said which was the truth. "I hate going to Twilight Town." I lyed.

"Second one's a lie." He said almost immediately.

"You see?" Saix said.

"How do you know if I'm lying?" I asked.

"Your eyes give you away." Saix said.

"Sure…" I said and rolled them again.

"Now, where and how did you get that necklace?"

I sighed. "I stole it." I mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

"I… stole it." I told him.

"You're still lying." He told me.

"Crap!" I shouted.

"Swear jar." Saix said.

I growled and put 20 munny in the jar that was in the kitchen. I flopped back down on the couch again once I returned.

"So I ask again, where did you get that necklace?"

"From Vexdain." I mumbled. I then mouthed "Sorry." at Vexdain as he facepalmed.

"Number XIV, why did you give this to Number VII?"

"Because it seemed like something she'd want and I had a little extra munny." Vexdain said.

"Where did you get 'extra munny'?" Saix asked him.

"Are you kidding me?" Vexdain asked. "You've been sending me out on missions everyday specifically to kill Heartless."

"And?"

"And Heartless drop munny when they die, smart one." Vexdain said.

"I am the smart one." Saix said.

"Well it was Zexion or Vexen, but I guess since they're gone it has to be you." I mumbled.

"I have a far superior strategic mind than either of them."

I looked away from Saix and whispered, "Thats not what Zexion thought."

"What was that?" Demyx asked.

"Nothing, Dem." I said. "Well… I'll be in my room since no one needs me right now." I said as I got off the couch and started to head to my room.

_**Two Hours Later**_

I flopped down on Vexdain's bed as he turned on his Xbox to play Halo.

"So how did you get Saix to stop bothering you about the necklace?" I asked.

"I told him something even he wouldn't want to hear more about." Vexdain said with a grin as he sat down next to me.

"Which was?" I asked.

"The extra munny came from me using my body." He said and chuckled.

My face turned a little red. "Vexdain!"

"Technically it's true." He told me with a shrug.

I nodded and cuddled next to him. "Did you know Axel is back?"

"Yeah, he came by where my mission was this morning." Vexdain said.

"Oh, that's cool." I said.

As soon as I said that Vexdain was ready to play Halo. Axel came into his room a few seconds later.

"My Halo senses are tingling!" He said smirking.

"Grab a controller." Vexdain said.

"Aw you're the best little buddy!" He said and grabbed a controller and played free for all.

_**Four Hours Later**_

"How the hell did you beat me?!" Axel shouted. "I'm better at Halo than you!"

"No you aren't." Vexdain said to him. "I'm the one who taught you how to play."

"At least he didn't blow himself up when he first started." I said.

"You only did that…117 times." Vexdain said.

"Master Chief!" Axel shouted.

"Yeah." Vexdain said. "She died exactly that many times…to herself."

"Hey!" I shouted then yawned.

"Aw, is somebody tiwed?" Axel asked teasingly.

"Shut up." I told him and cuddled next to Vexdain.

"I'll just let you two have some privacy, it's getting too mushy for me to shoot things." Axel said as he got up to leave.

I rolled my eyes and had the darkness trip Axel.

"Just stating my opinion." Axel said.

I laughed a little and just smiled as I rested my head on Devain's shoulder.

"Don't do anything naughty." He said as he left the room.

"Augh… Axel. What would we do without him?" I asked.

"Have more room in the castle."

I laughed as Vexdain continued to play Halo. The name 2hot4u appeared on the screen.

"Axel…" We both said and sighed.

"I'm going to send him a message." Vexdain said with a grin.

When he was done I quickly read the message.

Vexdain: I'M PREGNANT!

"Really?" I asked and facepalmed at the message. "Why the hell did you send him that?"

"To fuck with him." Vexdain said.

Axel: Did Xaros take the controller?

Vexdain: No, Vexdain has the controller and the baby

Axel: WTF!

Vexdain: Watch your language!

Axel: I don't need to watch my fucking language if you're pregnant! How the hell did that even happen?!

Vexdain: Do I really need to explain that to you?

Axel:...You're screwing with me, aren't you?

Vexdain: Maybe

Axel: …..You are a idiot. If I find out that Xaros is pregnant I will facepalm and not know what else to do.

Vexdain: I can think of something

Axel:... I'm waiting.

Vexdain: You'd tell me to use a condom next time.

Axel: Yeah…

Vexdain: Well, bye! I've got stuff to do.

Axel: Aka Xaros. ;)

Vexdain: Don't make me bring up "Humphing and moaning."

Axel: ….

"You and Axel sure have some kind of friendship." I said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what to call it either."

I smiled and just continued to watch Vexdain play his game. I yawned a few times, but ignored how tired I was getting.

"This is getting boring." Vexdain said as he turned off his Xbox. "What do you want to do?"

"Whatever." I said.

"We're very indecisive." Vexdain said.

"You know… We could prank Axel."

"Humphing and moaning?"

"Maybe…" I said as I started to walk to my room.

Vexdain followed me there.

_**10 Minutes Later of Trying Not to Laugh**_

I sat on the floor of my room trying not to laugh.

Vexdain held a finger to his lips. "Don't say anything or make any noise."

I nodded and put a hand over my mouth so I would not laugh.

Vexdain got a grin on his face. "I just thought of something to make this better." He said quietly.

I motioned my hand for him to continue.

He jumped up on me and pinned me to the bed. It startled me so I let out a little scream.

"What was that for?" I whispered.

"To make Axel think we're in a…sticky situation." Vexdain said quietly.

"Okay…" I said unsure of what else would trick Axel. "I think you probably know a better way to trick him than I do." I whispered.

"Thanks." He said and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh I got something." I said. "You have to get off of me first though." I continued to whisper.

"Alright." He got off of me.

I quickly grabbed my makeup and grabbed a few brushes. "Fake hickies?"

He grinned. "Why not?"

I quickly applied some makeup on our necks and it actually did look like we had hickies. I then hid my makeup under my bed. "Any other ideas?" I asked.

"I got nothing."

_**10 More Minutes Later**_

Axel came bursting into the room and saw us on my bed laughing up a storm.

"What the?" He asked.

I was too busy laughing to say anything.

"Axel, you lasted longer than I thought you would." Vexdain said while he was laughing.

"Wait.. You… I thought… Weren't you two?" He asked not knowing what to say.

"No, it was all a not so elaborate trick." Vexdain said.

"But… Oh you guys are good." He said and pointed at us. "How did you guys make the hickies?"

"That's a secret." Vexdain said.

"Wait! They're real?!" He asked in shock.

"No, I'm just not telling you." Vexdain said like it was the most obvious thing in the world(s)

Axel sighed but then gave a smirk. "Hope no one else heard you."

"If they did, I could easily find a way out of it." Vexdain said.

"How?" Axel and I asked.

"Say she hurt her leg and the moaning and groaning were from her." Vexdain said.

Axel and I nodded. It did sound like a good plan.

"Hope it works." I told him between the hiccups I had.

"Laugh too hard?" Axel asked.

I nodded my head and hiccuped again.

"Just drink some water and you'll be fine, or you could wait it out." Vexdain said.

"I know that Mr. Smartie." I said and walked out of my room to go get some water.

As soon as I entered the lobby I heard lots of question.

"Aw crap." I mumbled.

"So how was he?" Luxord asked me as he sipped some tea.

"It was a prank." I told him.

"Than what's with the hickies?" He asked.

"Huh?... Oh!" I quickly started to wipe the makeup off my neck.

"And why are you sweatie?"

"Vexdain thought throwing water on our faces would trick Axel even more." I said as I finally got all of the makeup off.

"Alright, pay up Lux." Demyx said and extended a hand toward Luxord.

"Bloody hell." He said as he pulled out twenty munny and put it in Demyx's hand.

"You two are every good at acting then." Demyx said.

"Uh… Thanks I guess." I said and then hiccuped again.

"Why are you hiccuping?" Demyx asked.

"When Axel walked in Vexdain and I were laughing at Axel's confusion."

"Just drink some water." Demyx said.

"Or she could wait twenty minutes and they'll be gone." Luxord said.

"That's why I was walking to the kitchen." I said.

"You know, if you ever do want to you know I could set up a game of strip poker for you." Luxord said.

"Last time strip poke was played you lost Luxord."

"That's because Larxene threw her bloody dagger in my arm!" He shouted.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have cheated." I said and hiccuped again.

"I didn't! Conventionally!"

I rolled my eyes and finally walked to the kitchen and grabbed some water. I quickly drank it, but I still had the hiccups!

"You've got to drink it slowly, Xarosalind." Xaldin said from the counter cutting…something up for breakfast the next morning.

I refilled my glass of water and drank it a lot slower. I still had the hiccups!

"Guess that doesn't work for you, now get out."

I sighed and put my glass in the sink and then headed back into the lobby. Demyx and Luxord were still talking about something. I guess I interrupted them with one of my hiccups because they looked at me at the same time.

"Still have them?" Luxord asked.

I nodded and hiccuped again.

"Drink this." Luxord said and handed me some tea. As I was about ready to take a drink of it I smelt the alcohol from the rum he put in it. "Luxord!" I shouted and put the 'tea' on the table.

"What?"

"You put rum in this!" I told him.

"And?"

"I'm not 21 yet."

"Where I come from you're fine to drink." Luxord said and sipped some more tea.

I rolled my eyes and hiccuped again.

"We could always try to scare them out of you." Demyx said.

"You know I don't get scared easily." I said and crossed my arms.

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "Bone Heartless with Superior."

"That was different!" I shouted. "It was dead, then alive, then dead again, then alive again!"

"Turn around." Demyx said to me.

When I turned around I saw a bloody Xaldin with his lance covered in blood standing right behind me.

"Ha ha ha. It's not halloween yet." I said not scared at all. "I knew he was cutting some kind of meat a few minutes ago."

He shoved me onto the couch and walked past.

I shrugged and hiccuped again. "Nice try Dem."

"PUPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Demyx screamed at the top of his lungs. Saix came barrelling in on all fours, jumped over the back of the couch, landed on my stomach, and rushed toward Demyx.

I fell over on the floor and hit my head on the table. "Ow!" I shouted and rubbed my head. I hiccuped again a few seconds later.

Demyx knelt down to Saix and whispered something in his ear. Saix nodded and pounced on me. He bit my hood and shook his head all around like a dog would a chew toy.

"Saix!" I shouted and tried to shove him off of me.

"Number VII? What happened?"

"The whole puppy thing with Demyx. Remember, I showed you a video of it before. Now will you please get off of me!?"

"Yes, I apologize." He said as he got off of me.

'_Wow. Two apologies in one day!' _I thought. "It's fine." I said and stood up. I then hiccuped again a few seconds later. "Didn't work Dem."

"Like I said before, she could wait a little and they be gone." Luxord said.

"I wait for about an hour though. Remember?"

"Better than trying a bunch of things that don't work." Demyx said.

I sighed and hiccuped again. "I'll be in mine or Vexdain's room." I said forgetting that Saix was there… again! I walked to my room first and Vexdain was not there so I went to his room. I knocked a few times. "Hey Sweetie." I said.

He opened the door and pulled me in. "Hello."

"What was with the quick pull in?" I asked.

"Just something different." He said.

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "You missed me getting attacked by Saix puppy."

"That sounds funny." He said.

I chuckled. "Kind of." I said and flopped onto his bed.

He lied down next to me. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Just hang out with you." I said and cuddled next to him. I then hiccuped again! "Stupid hiccups." I mumbled.

"They'll go away eventually." He said and kissed my forehead.

We stayed up for several hours playing random games and just talking about a few things here and there. I smiled as I yawned and fell asleep in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke a up a few times during the night. I kept having these really weird though. And someone named Rosalinda was in my dreams a lot. I wasn't sure if it was the one Namine told me about or not.

When I woke up for the 7th time that night I moved Vexdain's arms off of me and walked around the castle for a little.

'_Who's this Rosalinda and why has she been in my dreams? Is this one my Heartless?' _I thought as I walked to the training room. I summoned my Keyblade and practiced many of my attacks on the dummies. At one point I messed up on a combo I was working on and fell into the pool. It was freezing!

"Augh! Stupid pool!" I mumbled and got out. I sat on one of the benches and sighed. I just wanted these weird thoughts and dreams to stop!

I walked up to a punching bag and just punched away at it till it knocked me back into the pile of mats.

"You okay?" I heard Axel ask and he helped me up.

"I'm fine." I said and ignored his help.

"What are you doing up this late? It's 4 am."

"Couldn't sleep." I told him and went to go attack the dummies again.

"Then drink some warm milk." He told me. "It's too early for me to be awake."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing up anyways?"

"You woke me." He said.

"How? The training room is on the other side of the castle."

"That's how loud you're being."

"Sorry." I said quietly and desummoned my Keyblade.

"So, why couldn't you sleep?"

"I keep having these weird thoughts and dreams with someone named Rosalinda in them."

"Getting curious, are you?"

"I guess. Namine mentioned that my Heartless' name is Rosalinda and I keep wondering if it's her."

"It might be." Axel said.

I sighed. "Well… I'll let you get back to your sleep then. Sorry I woke you up."

"It's fine, just next time, practice quieter."

I chuckled a little and we both walked back to our rooms.

As I laid on my bed I was still wide awake. It was 5:30 and I still couldn't sleep. I've had these thoughts and dreams ever since I went into my coma. I tossed and turned on my bed hoping to fall asleep soon.

_**Seven Hours Later**_

I heard someone banging on my door when I woke up.

"Who is it?" I asked groggily.

"NUMBER VII! GET UP AND GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE, NOW!" I heard Saix scream through the door.

I forced myself out of bed and quickly changed my clothes. I opened my door and saw Saix with his arms crossed.

"What Saix?" I asked annoyed.

"Are you aware of what time it is?" Saix asked me.

"No."

"It's 12:30." He told me.

"So?... Oh crap." I said realizing I was late for my mission. "Oops." I said and smiled nervously.

"You are late, head out for your mission immediately. You are scouting in Port Royal, you're assigned partner is there already."

"Yes sir!" I said and for some reason saluted him. "Why did I do that?" I then left through a portal and went to go to Port Royal.

As soon as I got there I saw Luxord.

"Oh great!" I said.

"It's not going to be that bad, scouting this place will be quick and easy."

I facepalmed. "There is a bar right there and you are notorious for getting drunk!"

"I don't drink while I work! I'll hit it up after we're done." He said.

I facepalmed again. "Whatever, just come on." I said and started to walk around. I was admiring the many ships that were at the docks. There was this one that I just couldn't help but keep walking towards.

"Hey! You there!" I heard a slurring voice shout from the rigging of that ship. I looked up and saw a tan man with a mustache and brown dreadlocks under a red piece of cloth. "How much do you charge for your services, I've got a friend down below who'd like to meet you."

"What?" I asked completely confused. "What do you mean how much do I charge?"

"Aren't you a harlot?" He called from where he was and swayed unsteadily.

"Harlot?" I asked whispering.

"A woman of pleasure. Come now, do I really need to spell it out?" He asked.

My face turned bright red. "N-no! I'm not a harlot!"

"Well then maybe you'd like to come aboard and meet the best pirate to sail the seven seas?" Right after he said that he lost his grip on the rigging and he flipped over. The rigging caught his foot and he was suspended upside down.

I ran over to him and tried to help. "You okay?" I asked as he started to get untangled.

"Just stand back, I can get myself out of this." He said. He pulled out a cutlass and cut a stubborn rope that wouldn't untangle. When he did, he fell to the deck of the ship with a thud.

I climb back down to him and offered to help him up.

"No, no, I'm fine." He said and got up. "You know, you are the first woman who has resisted my allure in quite some time."

I rolled my eyes. "What can I say? I'm different from most."

"I can tell that." He said and walked around me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just seeing if you're worthy to be on my ship." He said.

"I single handedly killed five men by myself." I told him.

"Have you? That seems a challenge for me, let alone a woman." He said.

"Excuse me? Is that a challenge I hear?"

"No, I merely don't think you could do it."

"Then let me prove to you that I can fight. Take me anyplace you wish."

"How about the captain's quarters?" He asked.

I slapped him right across the face. "How about no."

"Feisty this one." He said. "Fine then, how abou-"

"You! Are you registered to dock here?!" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and I saw what I assumed to be a guard.

"Why yes I am. Would you like to see my papers?" The mustached man said.

"Yes, where are they?"

"Oh, they're just-" He cut himself off and ran past the guard.

I rolled my eyes. "Better save his sorry ass." I mumbled.

"And what are you doing here miss?" The guard asked

"Wandering around, and-" I cut myself off and pushed the guard into the water and ran after the mustache man. When I finally caught up with him there were guards everywhere.

"Way to go Captain." I said.

"It's fine, this happens all the time." He said.

I rolled my eyes and started to attack the guards that attacked us. I think I ended up killing a few by accident with my Keyblade.

"That's better than what I was going to do." He said.

"Let me guess. You were going to run… again."

"And then get onto my ship and sail away. I'd tell them to let this be known as the day they almost caught Captain Jack-"

I cut him off by pushing him into the water.

"Sparrow!" He shouted when his head broke the surface.

I laughed a little at him. "So Jack Sparrow's your name. I'm Xarosalind."

"Thank you, Xarosalind. You probably won't see me again." He said and swam off toward his ship.

I used a portal and was on his ship before he was. When he climbed up onto his ship he walked up to the helm and shouted "Shove off!" One person came out from below deck and untied the rope keeping the boat docked and pulled up the anchor.

"So where are you going?" I asked.

"Away from here." Jack answered.

I leaned on one of the edge and looked over at the bar where Luxord was already drunk.

"Luxord you idiot!" I shouted not knowing if he heard me or not. "Sorry Jack but I got a drunk ass friend that needs to go home. See you around Captain." I said and quickly got onto the dock.

I walked to the bar and grabbed Luxord.

"Come on Luxord. Time to go home. You're drunk as all."

"N…no I'm not," He hiccuped, "hey you gave me your h-handcuffs."

I sighed and opened a portal and helped Luxord walk through.

"Luxord is drunk." I told Saix as soon as we returned.

"Number XI, we need to talk about your consistent alcoholic habits." Saix said.

"Listen, X-face, I can do what I want with my-my bum." Luxord said.

I dropped him onto the floor. "Not my problem now." I said and headed to my room.

Saix grabbed my arm before I could get very far. "Number XI is useless for the time being, so what do you have to report?"

"Port Royal is like the 17th century of England. That's about it." I told him.

"Important locations?"

"A dock, and a town square."

"And a wonderful bar!" Luxord added from his spot on the floor.

I facepalmed. "Can we get a shock collar or something for him for when he gets near alcohol?"

"I'm putting him with Axel or Vexdain for any more missions he does." Saix said.

I nodded and headed back to my room. I flopped down on my bed again. I reeked of the stupid alcohol at Port Royal, so I quickly took a shower and laid back down on my bed after that and tried to take a quick nap.

"So Luxord got drunk again?" I heard Demyx ask before I fell asleep.

"Yeah. Saix said about putting him on mission with Axel or Vexdain then. Poor Vexdain. Hey Dem, why are you in my room?"

"Just wanted to bug you."

I rolled my eyes. "Well it's not working very well. How about you go bother Vexdain or something? He's probably back from his mission."

"I know, I went with him. He told me to get lost for a while, and that he had something important to do."

"What did he have to do that was so important?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me."

I shrugged and grabbed my sketchbook from under my pillow.

He pulled it out of my hands and opened it up. "Anything new in here?" He asked.

"No." I lied and tried to take the book from him. There was actually a picture in there that I was working on that was of me and Vexdain sitting at the clock tower.

"Oh really?" He asked me.

"Yeah, now give me my sketchbook." I said and tried to grab it again.

He grinned. "Then what's this?" He asked and showed the picture to me. It was the one I was working on, of course.

"A picture." I told him smiling innocently.

"I can see that, what's it of?"

"The day that Vexdain gave me my necklace."

"That's adorable." He said and kept looking through my sketch book.

I threw my pillow at him. "Shut up."

He flipped to the back and said, "Oh, what's this?" He grinned.

I knew what he found. He found some of the girlier pictures I use to draw when I was a kid. "Don't you dare start." I told him.

"I didn't know you liked fairies." He said and showed a picture of a fairy in a pink and purple dress hugging a bunny.

"Those are from when I was a little kid." I told him as my face turned a little red.

"Then why are you blushing?" He asked.

"Because they're embarrassing. I spent so long trying to make myself a tough tomboy that when I see those it's embarrassing."

"Well maybe Axel would like to see them." Demyx said smiling.

"Don't you dare!" I said glaring at him.

"Or what?"

I started to wrap darkness around this throat.

"Okay, okay. Point taken." He said and put the sketchbook back on the bed.

I then had the darkness stop. "Thank you. Tell me again how I'm friends with you."

"I don't know."

I smirked and grabbed my sketchbook unsure of what to draw. "Hey Dem, got any ideas on what I should draw?"

He shrugged. "David Bowie."

I laughed. "What's with you and your obsession with David Bowie?"

"I'm not obsessed." Demyx said.

"Sure you aren't." I sighed and tossed my sketchbook onto my desk.

Demyx slowly made his way over to my desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said then grabbed my sketchbook and ran out of my room.

"Demyx!" I shouted and chased after him. He ran into Axel's room and I heard tons of laughs as soon as I entered. "Shit." I said.

"Swear jar!" Axel yelled.

"You swear all the time!" I shouted and tried to grab my sketchbook out of Axel's hands. "Now give me my sketchbook!"

"Difference is I broke mine."

I rolled my eyes and jumped to grab my sketchbook as Axel held it in the air out of my reach.

"What's the magic word?" Axel said.

"Now!" I shouted and jumped again.

"Nope, guess again." Axel said.

"Axel!" I shouted and then used darkness to try to grab my book.

"Ah ah ah." He said and lit a small flame on his finger.

The darkness disappeared and I jumped for my sketchbook again. "Give me my sketchbook!" I shouted.

"Magic words, not hearing them." He said.

"Axel, come on!" I shouted and crossed my arms like a little kid.

"Nope, that's not it either. One more try." He said grinning.

"Should we give her a hint?" Demyx asked Axel.

"Nah, let her get it wrong." Axel said.

"Axel is the best." I guessed.

"Thanks, but no. Now we need to go see somebody."

"Axel!" I whined. "Come on! Give me by sketchbook! Please?"

"Sorry, you didn't correct phrase." Axel said trying to do a game show host voice. "But we do have a consolation prize for you. Dem, tell her what she's won!"

"An all expense paid vacation to: the World that Never Was!"

"You guys are idiots." I said tried one more time to grab my sketchbook.

"Sorry, but this was the grand prize." He continued in his game show host voice. "Thanks for playing and better luck next time."

I sighed and used fire to try to burn my sketchbook. Axel just batted it aside with his hand.

"Fine. Whatever." I said and turned to walk back to my room.

"I wonder what Vexdain thinks of fairies." Axel said.

"That they fly around going 'Hey! Listen!'." I said trying to imitate Navi from the Legend of Zelda.

"I wonder how he'll react to seeing them in your sketch book."

I sighed and faced him. "I don't really care anymore." I said. I honestly didn't care about my sketchbook anymore or who saw it… Well, I would care if Saix or Superior saw it.

Almost as if he was reading my mind Axel said, "Then I guess we'll just give it to Mansex or Saix."

"Axel, you know how much trouble I'll get in if Saix or Superior sees the pictures of me and Vexdain. They'll kick both of us out again and I'll have to get Namine to make them forget."

"There are multiple?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, you should see some of them." Axel said and flipped through the pages.

I felt my face turning red again. "Axel, come on! Knock it off!"

"Hmmmmmmm…nah, seeing you squirm is too funny." Axel said.

'_That sentence.' _I thought and sighed, leaning on the wall.

"Is this them at their wedding?" Demyx asked Axel.

"That's what it looks like." Axel chuckled.

I whined in embarrassment, looked at the ground, and put my hood up.

"Care now?" Axel asked me.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Then, let's go find Vexdain, Dem."

"Okay!" Demyx said happily.

"Please don't." I begged.

"Hmmmm…Let me think about it. Nah, we're showing him."

"I'll do both of your guys's missions for a week." I said.

"Sold!" Demyx shouted and tried to get the sketchbook from Axel.

"No, bad Demyx." Axel said and hit him with a rolled up newspaper he pulled out of his coat.

Demyx whined like a little puppy.

"Two weeks, Axel." I offered.

"If you beat me, you can get it back now." Axel said as he summoned his chakrams.

"A year." I offered. I knew if I fought Axel I would not win. I never could.

"Nah, this is much more interesting." Axel said with a grin.

"Woah, woah, woah woah! I get offered a week and Axel gets offered a year?! I want a year now!" Demyx shouted.

"Shut up, Demyx!" Axel and I shouted at the same time.

I sighed and then summoned my Keyblade. "Fine. I'll fight you, Axel." I said.

He threw one of his chakrams at me and I blocked it. When I looked back at him he was rushing at me with the other one in his hand. I quickly casted blizzard and then rolled out of the way but was still hit. I was tripped by his attack and slid across his room to the other side. He threw his chakram at me and it pinned my arm to the wall. I grabbed the chakram and tried to pull it out of the wall. The problem was that it was stuck in the wall very well. Axel had his other chakram in hand and walked up to me. "I think I win."

I sighed. I knew I would lose. I always did.

"You'll get it back after we show Vexdain." Axel grinned. "Just stay here." He walked out the door, and Demyx hesitantly followed with me still stuck to the wall.

I pulled and pulled at the chakram and was getting nowhere fast at all. I sighed as I tried to make myself comfy by leaning on the wall. _'How come I can never win against him? I've had so much more training than him, so how come I always lose?' _I thought. I looked at the ground disappointed with myself. I knew I should be a better fighter than what I already am.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

'_Where the hell is Axel?!' _I thought as I was still stuck in the same spot.

_**2 Hours Later**_

"Where the hell is he?" I asked myself. Axel still did not come back and I was still stuck with his stupid chakram that was still in the wall.

I heard someone open the door. It was Axel… Finally!

"Axel!" I shouted happily.

"Yeah, showed Vexdain your drawings." He said and tossed my sketchbook on his bed.

"Can you let me go then, please?"

"Sure." He said and yanked his chakram out of the wall.

"Thanks." I said and grabbed my sketchbook. "See you later then unless you have more ways to torment me."

"I'll think of something later." He said.

I rolled my eyes and headed back to my room. The day was barely even started and I was already having a bad day!


	15. Chapter 15

I flopped on my bed and sighed. "Why does Axel have to be such an ass at times?" I asked myself. I then tossed my sketchbook into the trashcan by my desk. All my sketchbook has ever done for me is get me into crappy situation.

I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and put in my ear buds to listen to all of my Three Days Grace songs. I didn't notice Vexdain walk into my room and sit on my bed.

He tried to talk to me but I couldn't hear him over the music. He waved his hand in front of my face and I pulled out an ear bud.

"What?" I asked.

"You want to go and get some ice cream?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said and put my iPod back in my pocket after I turned it off. I then summoned a portal for both of us.

As we sat on the clock tower with our ice cream. There was an awkward silence for the longest time. "You know, those pictures you drew were really good." Vexdain told me.

"Thanks." I said quietly and licked my ice cream as it melted.

"What's got you down? Normally you seem happy when I compliment you."

"It's nothing." I said and licked a little more of my ice cream.

"A lot of girls worry about nothing, you aren't one of them."

"Sweetie, it's nothing. Really." I said then accidentally dropped my ice cream after I sneezed.

He chuckled. "Little cold?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Allergies."

"Glad I don't have those." He said. "Here, you can have the rest of mine." He handed me his ice cream. It was death by chocolate.

"Thanks, but I'm okay." I then pulled my knees to my chest and stared off into space.

I was eventually brought back to reality when Vexdain snapped his fingers in front of me a few times. "Hey, did you hear me?"

"Huh?... Oh… Sorry." I said and scratched the back of my head.

"It's fine." He said. "I just thought you'd like to know that it's seven now."

"Already?" I asked then looked down at the clock. "Huh… Guess it is. Wanna head back then?" I asked looking at him.

"You decide."

"If you want to we can. I really don't care what we do."

He smiled. "I'm up for whatever."

"Let's go back to the castle." I said and summoned a portal.

"Alright, let's go." He got up and offered me his hand.

I accepted and quickly gave him a kiss before we headed back to the castle.

As soon as we got back Vexdain flopped down on the couch and started talking to Demyx. I couldn't help but smile. They were almost always hanging out. It was almost as if they were brothers.

"You going to sit, or just keep staring?" Vexdain said, grinning.

I smiled. "Actually I'm heading off to the training room. Maybe I'll get Axel to fight me a few times."

"Okay, if you want any tips or tricks, I can be down there in a few minutes." Vexdain said.

"No, I'm fine." I said and headed to Axel room to go ask him if he would train with me. I knocked on his door a few times.

"GOD DAMMIT YOU SHIT EATING MOTHER FUCKER!" I heard him scream through his door and a thud, which I guessed was his controller hitting a wall.

"A-Axel? You okay?" I asked opening the door.

"I'm fine." He said trying to keep anger in. "Just frustrated."

"At Halo." I said. "I think the whole castle heard you scream at your game."

"I don't care, I'm going to kill this guy at least once."

I looked at the name on the screen. It was 2manyfangirls2count. "You do know that's Roxas, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay… So when you finally do kill him-"

"YES! YOU'RE DEAD!" Axel cut me off by shouting. "What were you saying?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me to the training room and fight me a few times, so do you?"

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do."

"Thanks Axel!" I said happily. "Now come on!" I said, grabbed his arm and tried to pull him off his bed.

He got up and followed me to the training room. As soon as we got there he summoned his chakrams and I summoned my Keyblade.

I rushed at Axel and he blocked me with one of his chakrams and then hit me with the other. I quickly tried to recover and attacked him with thunder. He somehow dodged all of it and threw a chakram at me. I tried to block it but by Keyblade was knocked out of my hand by the other one, so I was hit yet again and landed a few feet away from him. I stood up and quickly casted cure on my arm that I landed on. I then used Strike raid and threw my Keyblade at Axel a few times. Axel dodged then light his chakrams on fire and threw them at me again. I didn't move fast enough and stumbled backwards and fell in the pool.

"Stupid pool!" I shouted once I reached the surface.

"So, just guessing I won that one." Axel said.

"Shut up. I will win against you one day." I said and splashed some water at him.

"One day, not today." Axel said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the pool. "Fight me again?" I asked.

"Your clothes are wet, they're going to slow you down. You lost before, and you stand less of a chance now."

I sighed. "Fine. Be back in a minute." I said and quickly went to my room and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. As soon as I entered the training room again I saw Axel leaning on the wall bored as all.

"I see you're back, and dry." He said.

"Yeah, so come on. Let's fight." I said and summoned my Keyblade.

"Alright." He said and summoned his chakrams.

I started off by trying to use a new combo I was working on. It didn't go so well. I slid and hit the wall dead on.

"Ow…" I said and yanked myself away from the wall.

"Very impressive." Axel said sarcastically.

"Shut up! It's a new combo I've been working on." I said and cracked my back.

Axel quickly threw his chakrams at me and pinned one of my belt loops to the wall.

"Very funny." I said sarcastically.

"Well, you can't move now, can you?"

"Well… I could… It just wouldn't be a pretty picture." I said and laughed.

"It would be for somebody I know." Axel said.

"Axel!" I shouted as my face turned red. "When I get your stupid chakram out of the wall I'm using it against you." I said and started to try to pull the weapon out of wall.

"I'm waiting." Axel said.

I pulled at the chakram harder. After about 10 minutes or so I finally pulled it out of the wall. I looked over at Axel who was sitting on the ground playing his red gameboy advance.

"Took you long enough." He said as he put it away.

I stuck out my tongue and tried to throw his chakram at his coat. "How the hell do you throw these things?" I asked as I held his chakram and swung it a few times.

"Practice." He said, walked over to me, and grabbed the chakram from my hand.

I rolled my eyes again. "One more fight?" I asked.

"Fine." He said and walked a few feet away.

I grabbed my Keyblade that was right next to me and readied myself before the fight began.

Axel started by tossing his chakrams at me one at a time. I rolled out of the way and hit one back at him with my Keyblade. I then rushed at him attacking as if my Keyblade was just a sword. Axel fought back by blocking many of my attacks. He then swung one of his chakrams up and got the side of my face. Axel quickly lit the chakrams on fire and threw them over and over at me. I used blizzard and then hit them to block it. I rushed at him again and used strike raid a few times. Axel again blocked many of my attacks and got my Keyblade caught in his chakrams. He smirked and pulled them, disarming me.

"Looks like it's another win for me." Axel said smiling.

I sighed. "I don't get it. How come I can never win against you?"

"Because I figured out all your tricks a LONG time ago." He told me.

"Name some of my tricks then."

"You use strike raid to try and hurt your enemy before you get close, you use blizzard to try and freeze them in place, you try to use thunder as a sure fire hit."

I sighed again. "I really need some new tricks." I mumbled.

"You do."

I looked at Axel and smiled. "Thanks for fighting with me though."

"Not a problem." He said.

_**The Next Day**_

"Demyx!" I shouted as I chased him down the hall. "Give me my phone! All of my stuff is on it!"

Demyx laughed as he ran past Saix.

"Demyx!" I shouted and also ran past Saix. "Give me my phone!"

Demyx stopped for a minute. "Um… No." He said then ran again. I saw him doing something on it but I didn't know what.

I growled in annoyance and then tackled him to the ground. We were practically wrestling over my phone. "Demyx give me my phone back!"

"No!" He said smiling.

I kept trying to grab my phone. I saw that he was deleting many things that I had put in my calendar.

I growled and finally used darkness to make him stop. Then grabbed my phone out of his hands. "Thank you." I said and then let the darkness release him.

"Why do you two act like annoying little kids?" Xigbar asked.

"Little kids?!" Demyx and I asked.

"He stole my phone though!" I said trying to remember what I had in my calendar.

Xigbar chuckled and grinned.

"Number II, Number VII, Number X, we have a meeting today. I suggest you get there now." Saix said.

'_That's what today was.' _I thought and put it back in my calendar.

_**Two Boring Hours Later**_

I continued to stare off into la la land listening to music as the meeting dragged on. I could barely remember what we were talking about.

"Don't you agree, Number VII?" Xemnas asked, but I didn't hear him. "Number VII!" Xemnas shouted, but I still did not hear him.

"NUMBER VII!" Saix shouted and stood on my chair and pulled at my arm that was covering my ear buds.

"I completely agree!" I said.

"You were listening to music again, weren't you?" Xemnas asked me from his insanely tall chair.

"N-" I tried to lie but Xemnas glared at me. "Yes." I said and handed my iPod to Saix.

"All of them." Saix said.

I sighed and grabbed the two that were in my pockets of my coat, the one in my pants pockets, and the Nano that I kept in my boot. "There." I said and handed them to him.

"Your phone."

I growled a little and handed him my phone. I heard snickers from Axel.

_**Half An Hour Later**_

"I hate meetings!" I said as I flopped down on the couch. "I'd rather have been at Wonderland!"

"Number VII." I heard Saix say.

I looked up at him a little bored still.  
"You have been assigned to go to Port Royal for a few days. Someone will come and get you when you are to report back. See if you can find many, if any Heartless and if there is actually any way the Organization can benefit by going there."

I sighed. "Yes, Saix." I said. I summoned a portal to Port Royal. I couldn't help but smile a little when I heard the sound of the ocean.

I walked around the town for a while not really finding anything interesting. There was a blacksmiths shop that caught my eye, but I just kept walking around.

"Hey! You!" I heard someone shout.

I turned to see a guard approaching me. "Uh… What can I do for you sir?" I asked

"Come with me, you're wanted at the town hall."

"O-okay." I said nervously.

The guard grabbed my arm and led me down the twisting streets of this town. When we came to the town hall he walked through the grand doors and to a room with a chair bolted to the floor that had leather strap restraints on it.

"Aww… crap." I mumbled.

"In the chair." He said.

"Okay." I said and sat in the chair. _'Shit! I'm dead!' _

He strapped me in and pulled the restraints so tight it was almost painful. "Someone will be in shortly."

I tugged at the restraints trying to get free. I looked to see if the guard had left. He was walking out and shut the door, but from what I could hear from out in the hall, he was still standing there.

I summoned my Keyblade and tried to angle it so it would cut the restraints. It was working till I dropped it with a loud clang.

"Shit!" I mumbled, hoping the guard did not hear my Keyblade fall.

The door opened. "What's going on in here?" I heard the guard say. He walked up and grabbed my Keyblade. "What is this? How did you get it in here?"

I tried to shrug. As the guard continued to look at it, it disappeared!

"Crap." I mumbled.

"Witchcraft!" He screamed.

I sighed and then used the darkness to grab him and threw him against the wall. I then used the darkness to undo all of the stupid restraints.

"Sorry about that, but I've got to run!" I said and ran out of the door. I used my Keyblade to lock it.

I tried to run the way I came, but was stopped by many guards.

"Um… Hello!" I said smiling.

"Stop her!" One with a powdered wig said.

I ran and as soon as I was far away enough I used a portal so I would be at the docks. I looked at the ships and saw a very familiar one, so I ran onto it.

"Jack?" I asked walking around on the deck of the ship.

"I'm sorry; I'm not signing anything right now. Come back later and maybe I'll help you."

"Augh! Jack! It's me Xarosalind! I kind of need your help. Some guards are trying to get me and kill me. I did you a favor now you need to repay that favor."

"Fine, what is it." Jack said as he walked down from the helm.

"I just need you to get me away from here or something so I don't die."

"Alright, shove off!" He shouted and cut the ropes keeping the ship in dock. "Raise the anchor!" He yelled at me.

"I'm right in front of you! You don't need to shout!" I shouted at him and then went to raise the anchor.

"Hurry up! We haven't got all day!" Jack shouted and rushed to the helm.

As soon as the anchor was out of the water I walked back over to Jack. "So what's the name of your ship?"

"She's the infamous _Black Pearl_." Jack said as he steered us out of port.

I nodded my head at the name and then started to wander around the ship. "Any place on this ship that I shouldn't go to?" I asked before I got too far.

"Below deck, the helm, the rigging, basically everywhere except where you are right now." Jack said.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"I just met you yesterday." Jack said.

"Point taken." I said and leaned on the railing. I didn't really know what to do. I wanted to grab my phone but Saix still had it and it probably wouldn't be a good idea to bring it out in 17th century England! I took my jacket off because of how hot it was getting. I was glad I was in a tank top, but I was still in all black! "Oi, Sparrow! What do you need me to do around here?"

"Not break anything." Jack told me.

"Why does everyone think I'm going to break somethin'?" I asked myself.

"Because you have a massive key sword object." Jack told me.

I rolled my eyes and just decided to watch the little land there was.

_**3 Days Later**_

"Sparrow! This is all your fault!" I shouted as we ran from a large group of guards.

"You're the one who stole the rum."  
"You're the one who wanted it!"

"You should've said 'No!'!"

"I did! Several times!"

"You should've pushed me off the boat!"

"You won't let me drive the boat though!" I shouted as we ran into the blacksmiths shop. "Really? The blacksmiths shop?" I asked.

"It's a gunsmith!" He said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a few guns and ammo. Xigbar would love this place, and would be proud of me for grabbing a few guns. Gotta remember to bring some back for him.

"Good idea, we'll shoot our way out of this mess!" Jack said pulling out his flintlock pistols.

I summoned my Keyblade. I also made a ball of darkness to throw as soon as the guards got near us.

Jack and I poked our heads out of the gunsmiths and looked around for some guards.

Okay, so the guards aren't really after us just for stealing the rum. They also want us for murder and a few other things. To be perfectly honest the guards died in our self defense!

"Coast is clear." I told him.

"Let's go." Jack said.

We both walked out casually and just walked around as if nothing happened.

"How long do you think we can pull this off?" I whispered.

"If we can get back to the ship we'll be fine." He said.

We continued to walk around and I was doing some pick pocketing along the way. I was getting a lot of wallets and watches. Every once and a while I found some really nice jewelry. As soon as we got on the boat I emptied all of my pockets onto a barrel.

"Hey Jack, what do you think of this?" I asked and pointed to the barrel.

"I think, my friend, this is the start of a wonderful partnership." Jack said.

I smirked. What he didn't know was that I was keeping a lot of the really nice jewelry. "Glad you think so. So now where are we off to?"

"The brewery!" Jack shouted.

"Is rum all you ever think about?"

"Not all the time."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Should I even ask?"

"No, no you shouldn't." Jack told me.

"Okay, but why do we always go to the brewery?"

"Because I like rum."

I sighed and then split what I pick pocketed in half, half for me and half for Jack. "Here, this is your share." I said and handed his half to him.

"Actually, you have to pay me for room and board." He said and took half of what I had.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. No wonder we had over 30 bottles of rum on the ship. I then headed back to my room.

When I was in my room I pulled out the two boxes I had hidden in a drawer and put my jewelry in the one and the money and watches in the other.

I flopped on my bed and grabbed my journal from the Organization and continued to write my entry from eelier.

Jack had me go back to Port Royal today. We were still chased by guards, I stole a few guns for Xigbar, and I got to do some pick pocketing. One of the only good things Luxord ever taught me how to do… I do miss the Organization actually. I never really thought I would but whatever.

Don't really know where we are going next, but it will be someplace with a brewery. Stupid Jack and his rum. He's worse than Luxord!

"Xarosalind!" Jack shouted. "Brewery! Now!"

I rolled my eyes and headed up to the deck. We were nowhere near land!

"Jack… We're in the middle of the ocean!" I said.

"Look the other way."

I turned around and saw nothing. I kept looking in all directions and there was no land! "Jack the heats getting to you again. Hold on…" I said and grabbed his hat.

"Give me back my hat!"

"Hold on a second!" I said and then casted blizzard on his hat. "Better?" I asked as I put it back on his head.

"There's still land here!"

"I looked forward and saw a little bit of land. "That's an island."

"That's what I've been saying."

As soon as we go to the island we saw it was only a few feet in size.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"I only said it was land, I never said there was a lot of it."

"You shouted my name a few minutes ago and said brewery now."

"Because we're going to a brewery now."

"Then why are we here? I don't see any brewery."

"I needed to stop here before we got there."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just go back below while I take care of something." He said as he hopped over the side.

I just shrugged and went back to my room for a little. I got bored quickly though so I used a portal and quickly went to the Castle That Never Was, aka home.

I tried to get to my room before Superior or Saix noticed me.

"Xarosalind?" I heard Superior ask. "What are you doing here? You are suppose to be at Port Royal."

"Oh! Uh! Good afternoon Superior! I was just going to quickly grab a new journal since I filled my first one up finally."

"Alright. I'll let you slip. Just this once."

"Thank you, Superior!" I said and ran to my room. I grabbed a new sketchbook and a few pencils that were on my desk and a new journal since I actually did finally fill my other one. I then used a portal and headed back before Jack even got back or noticed I was gone.

I flopped on my bed and started sketching some random pictures. One was of a girl in a rose garden getting attacked by darkness and the rose bushes were wrapping around her. I then drew a picture of the castle out of memory, so I knew I was missing a lot of details.

_**3 More Days Later**_

Jack and I spent the morning by running around at Port Royal again. We were here a lot actually. I kept pick pocketing, and Jack kept trying to pickpocket people, but he was failing miserably.

"Can I just say you suck at pick pocketing?" I asked looking at Jack after we ran for the 8th time that day.

"How does someone suck at something that doesn't involve their mouth?" Jack asked.

"Sorry. It's something that we say from where I'm from if you a very bad at something."

"Well, you're right. I take what I want and don't look back."

I shrugged and pick pocketed a man who was very well dress compared to the rest of the people here. As soon as I walked back to Jack I handed him a pouch of money and a gold watch.

"Very nice." He said. "Where did you get this?" He said holding up the watch.

"From that fancy dressed man over there." I said and pointed in the general direction of where the man was.

"That's the governor!" Jack yelled.

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"If he finds that any of his belongings are gone he'll execute anyone he suspects of the theft!" He explained.

"So, are you saying you want me to put it back in his pocket?"

"No, tell him he dropped it and he'll reward you for your 'generosity and kindness'."

"Okay, okay." I said and took the watch back from Jack. I quickly ran up to the governor. "Excuse me, Sir. I think you dropped this." I said to the governor and showed him his watch.

"Why, thank you young lady." He felt his pockets for something. "I wish I could reward you in some way, but it seems that I have misplaced my gold pouch."

"It's quite alright. I'm just glad I was able to give you your watch."

"Well, how about this, I treat you to dinner at my manor tonight?"

"Really? Thank you, Sir. Is it alright if my brother comes?"

"It is indeed. Come at six o'clock sharp." He told me and walked off.

I quickly ran back to Jack. "Hey big brother!" I said.

"I'm not your brother." Jack said.

"Well guess what, you have to fake it later tonight. The governor is going to repay me for giving him his watch back by treating us to dinner at his manor at 6 tonight! I kind of asked if my brother aka you would be able to come."

"The best pirate captain in the governor's home?"

I nodded.

"This will be exciting." He said.

_**6:30 That Night**_

Jack and I sat at a long table at the governor's manor. There was an awkward silence in the room for the longest time as we ate our meal. "You know, I never caught your name." The governor said to me.

"I'm Xarosalind."

"You and your brother seem to quite the number of years apart, how old are you both?"

"I'm 16." I told him.

"I am 24, sir." Jack told him.

"It seems your parents have quite a healthy relationship. Do you have any other siblings?"

"About 10, 5 died recently." I told him. I was laughing on the inside about mentioning the organization. "Most of them were adopted though." I added.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You have my condolences." The governor said.

Just then the door opened and a familiar voice said, "Sorry I'm late, I had some business to attend to."

I looked over and saw Xemnas. "Father!" I shouted happily hoping he would go along with it.

He looked over at me startled. "Xarosalind? What are you doing here?"

"I returned the governor's watch so he offered to treat me to dinner."

"I'm here to collect you." He turned to the governor. "I apologize, Sir, but Xarosalind and I must be going now."

"Of course, family matters are more complex than politics."

I got out of my chair. "Thank you for dinner, Sir. Come on Jack." I said and grabbed his arm. "Don't want to keep Father waiting, now do we?"

As soon as we got outside Jack looked at me confused as all. "Is he really your father?"

"No, my boss."

"Xarosalind, we must be going now." Xemnas said to me.

I nodded. "Well, goodbye for now Jack." I said.

"Farewell, Xarosalind. May next we meet, be it on some distant shores."

I nodded as he ran back to his ship.

Xemnas opened a portal. "On these missions sometimes members get a little…well acquainted with a world's lifestyle. I hope that did not happen to you."

"No sir. I did my mission and Jack just happened to be one of the people I constantly ran into."

"Good." He said and walked through the portal.

I quickly followed wondering when I would have another mission like this.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up the next morning by falling out of bed with a loud thud. I growled and looked at the time on my phone. It was almost 12 o'clock!

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" I shouted and quickly got dressed. I ran to Saix as fast as I could. "A-am I late?" I asked, painting.

"No, just barely not." He told me.

I gave a small smile and relaxed a little. "So what's my mission?"

"You will be going to Olympus Coliseum with Axel to eliminate Heartless."

I sighed. "Okay." I looked around for Axel but didn't see him. "Is Axel already there?"

"Yes, I sent him ahead since you were so close to being late."

I nodded and summoned a portal to go. As soon as I got there Axel was just sitting around waiting for me on the steps.

"You like sleeping way too much." Axel said to me.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Do not."

"Then why were you late last time you got a new mission and almost late today?"

"I couldn't sleep again." I sighed. "Come on. We have a mission to do." I said and walked through the front doors. The satyr from when Roxas and I came here was still here.

"All we have to do is enter the tournament and we're good to go." Axel said.

"This isn't amateur hour, so get lost." The fat goat man said.

"Come on, please, Mr. Satyr?" I asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because neither of you are heroes."

"Both of us are armed though, and you aren't." Axel said threateningly.

"What's your point?" The goat man said.

"We can force our way in, and you wouldn't be able to stop us." Axel said.

"I don't need to stop you, someone else could easily beat the snot outta you." The furry man said.

"I have killed several armed soldiers from England, got stuck on a boat for nearly a week with an annoying pirate, I killed three hundred Heartless on a bad day-" Axel put his hand over my mouth.

"And you get your ass handed to you by everyone else in the Organization."

"Ah duh nut." I said trying to get out "I do not."

"Yes, you do. And I don't even break a sweat when fighting you."

I crossed my arms and said a muffled, "I wonder why, Mr. Pyro."

"You two just get out before my hero in training comes back." The satyr said.

"'Hero in training'? You think anything less than an army will take us down?"

"I do." Said a voice behind us. I turned and saw a muscular man with red hair, blue eyes, and wearing what looked like Greek battle armor minus the helmet.

"And who are you?" Axel asked.

"Hercules."

I was confused because "Hercules" was his Roman name in the myths and we were in Greece, or some equivalent.

Axel finally took his hand off my mouth. "Alright, let's go." He summoned his chakrams.

I facepalmed and said, "Axel, you're an idiot." And summoned my Keyblade.

"No fighting here! Go through there and fight!" The satyr said and pointed to the door in the back of the room.

"Got it memorized?" I asked to annoy Axel.

"That's my line!" He yelled at me.

"Ok, I'll get it memorized."

"Don't speak for the rest of the mission." He told me.

"Um…Yeah, that won't work. I can't be quiet."

"Are you going to fight or what?!" The furry legged man yelled.

"Eventually!" I said.

"How about now?" Hercules said as he picked up me and Axel in each hand and threw us through the doorway and into an arena.

I quickly got us with my Keyblade still in hand and waited for Hercules to join us. He came in with a sheathed sword a few moments later.

Axel quickly rushed at him and slashed at him. I tried to keep up. I used darkness every once and a while to corner and or trap him so we could attack. Hercules grabbed us several times and threw us across the arena. This very annoying battle continued for who knows how long.

Axel threw this chakrams at Hercules after he lit them on fire. I made sure Hercules could not get out of the way. I then rushed at him and attacked him a few times before he stumbled backwards. I then used strike raid a few times and Axel sent a giant thing of fire at him. Hercules dodged my strike raid, but was hit by the thing of fire. Hercules stumbled back a little and tripped over one of the columns we knocked over eelier by accident. Axel and I quickly ran over to him and pointed our weapons at him. My Keyblade was at his neck and Axel was not too far from me ready to attack again if he had to.

"Looks like we win." I said.

"Got it memorized?" Axel asked.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! That ain't possible! Herc can't lose to people like you!" The satyr shouted. "Besides she," he pointed to me, "was cheating!"

"I was not!" I shouted.

"Yes you were! You used something to trap Herc, so you could wail on him!"

"How is that cheating? It's some magic that I learned!" I lied.

"What's it called, then?"

"Uh… Well… It's not normal magic. It's being able to control an element."

"Exactly! And no special powers are allowed in the games!"

"Woah, woah, woah! I've seen Heartless here before that whoever you let enter fight! Heartless have some kind of magic that's not normal!"

"They're different, they don't strategize and they're nature's punching bags."

"Yeah! We'll we're different too! We're No-" Axel covered my mouth again.

"-thing special." He said. "But we beat a 'hero in training' so can we enter a cup tournament now?"

The satyr tapped his hoof. "Well… You can but she can't!"

"But why not?!" I shouted.

"Because you cheated in this fight and in my coliseum, you don't fight dirty."

"Fine! Then I won't use the darkness!" I shouted without even thinking.

"DARKNESS! YOU'RE GETTING OFF THIS WORLD RIGHT NOW!" The satyr screamed at me.

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT WHEN I WAS BORN I WAS ABLE TO CONTROL DARKNESS!" I shouted.

"BUT IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT IF YOU INFECT THIS WORLD WITH THAT HORRIBLE CURSE!" He screamed back.

I looked at Axel. "Aren't you going to help me out here?!"

"Do I have a choice?"  
"No." I told him. "So help!"

"If she isn't allowed in we already showed we're capable of fighting our way in."

"So?" The satyr asked still annoyed. "What do you want me to let her do? Let her fight a thousand Heartless or something?"

"No, just let her compete with me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I can use that darkness inside of you and kill your furry little ass." I told him.

"You know what, fine."

I smiled. "Thanks."

The satyr walked away very annoyed mumbling stuff under his breath.

I sighed. "Sometimes I hate darkness." I mumbled.

"Lots of people do." Axel told me.

I looked over at Hercules who was following the satyr then back at Axel. "Ready to kill some Heartless?"

_**2 Hours Later**_

I tiredly walked back through the portal and flopped on the couch as soon as I saw it.

"Rough day?" Demyx asked from the couch across from me.

"Very." I sighed. "Why does everyone hate the darkness?"

"Because it creates Heartless and consumes worlds." Saix said matter of factly.

"But then why am I so _lucky _to control it?"

"Because you were selected to by some unknown force." Saix said.

I sighed again and sat on the couch upside down.

"Oh nothingness, she's thinking! Saix, make her stop!" Demyx shouted in fear.

"Number VII, if you're going to think, do it somewhere privately so that we are not involved." Saix said.

"Oh great! She's thinking again." I heard Xigbar say as he pushed me off the couch.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"If you're gonna think go somewhere else." He said.

"You guys act like everyone is gonna die if I think!" I said as I sat on the couch upside down again.

"It's a possibility." I heard Demyx mumble.

"Heard that." I said. "That would involve killing my friends though and I'm too lazy to do crap like that."

"At least you don't have to deal with someone messing with your arms shipments." Xigbar said.

"Oh! That reminds me! Xigbar I have something for you from Port Royal! Just hold on a second!" I shouted then ran to my room. I came back a few minutes later and handed Xigbar the three guns I grabbed for him. "Thought you would like these."

"Oh wow! These look like Colt flintlock pistols from the 1820's!"

Saix looked at me because I was wrong on what time period was for Port Royal.

"Yes I realize I'm wrong, Saix."

"You thought he needed MORE guns?" He asked.

"Oh! I thought I was gonna be in trouble for having the wrong time period!"

"No, that was fine." Saix said.

"And Xigbar shot his eye out before, so why not try to get the other one?" Demyx said jokingly.

I laughed.

"It's not funny!" Xigbar said. "And I did not shoot my eye out!"

"So what's so bad about finding some guns that I thought Xigbar would like by accident?" I asked.

"It isn't, what he'll do with them I'm not so sure." Saix said.

"I'll hang them on my gun rack; the guns I have now are more accurate and have much bigger magazines."

I felt a little lost because I didn't know a lot about guns. I just knew I shouldn't be trusted with one… or any for that fact. "Guess you like them?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're amazing."

I couldn't help but smile. I then went back to sitting on the couch upside down.

"Xarosalind, why are you thinking again?" I heard superior ask sounding a little scared somehow.

"What is so wrong with me thinking?!"

"Whenever you think, someone gets injured."  
"Normally it's me who gets injured, Sir!" I said and then fell off the couch a few seconds later.

"And we don't need a Keyblade wielder out of commission for any amount of time."

"I had three days off a month or so ago though."

"Because Vexen's research was important enough to let you have that time."

I sighed and went back to thinking on the couch again. I felt everything under me disappear as I fell through a portal and landed on my bed. "NOT FUNNY!" I shouted before the portal closed. I never knew if sound ever traveled through those things. I then continued to think about why everyone hates the darkness and then to wondering why now four Nobodies have Keyblades. I found out before Axel came back that Xion was able to wield a Keyblade as well.

'_Why am I able to control darkness? Am I destined to be in the darkness as a Somebody then?' _I thought. I was lost in thought for so long that I missed having a late lunch and would've missed dinner if not for Vexdain.

"Xaros!" I heard him yell. "Come on, it's for dinner."

He startled me and I scream as I fell on the floor off of my bed. "Oh! Hey Sweetie!" I said as I looked up at him.

"Did I scare you?" He asked grinning as he helped me up.

"Well what do you think Sherlock?" I asked smiling then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I heard you had a rough day." He said as we started to make our way down to the dining hall.

I sighed. "Kind of." I said.

"What happened?" He asked me.

I forced myself to put on a fake smile. "It's not really important. I'm home safe and sound and that's it."

"Yeah, I guess so." He said. "If you ever want to talk, just give me a shout, okay?"

I nodded. "Don't worry. I will."

I saw Axel smirk as soon as we entered the dining room. I had no idea what he was smirking about.

As soon as I got to the table I asked, "What are you smirking at, Axel?"

"Just you two." Axel said with a smirk.

"Axel, come on. What are you smirking at?"

"Just that you to are daring enough to come walking to dinner when everyone is here and hold hands." He whispered.

"Wait! What?" I asked.

Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Xion all laughed.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. As we ate dinner I kept zoning in and out on conversations. I was still wondering way too much about the darkness, but then I started to wonder about the Keyblade. _'Why did the Keyblade chose us? We're Nobodies… We have not hearts, so why us?' _I thought.

"Xaros, please stop thinking. It'll end up giving us all bruises AT LEAST." Axel said.

"Sorry, what?" I asked zoning back in now.

"I said, please stop thinking." Axel told me.

I sighed. "That's the thing. I can't stop thinking since our mission!"

"Why not?"

"I just can't! I keep wondering and wondering. I wondered when I was a little kid about the darkness, but now I just keep wondering more and more! I'm even wondering why Roxas, Xion, Vexdain, and I have Keyblades… Augh! Nothing makes any sense around here anymore!" I put my elbows on the table and rested my head in my hands.

Axel patted my back. "Don't worry, you'll forget about it by tomorrow."

I sighed. Normally I did, but this was really different. That night I decided to sneak away from the Organization and try to find some answers.


	17. Chapter 17

I walked around the world that never was with my hood up. It was pouring outside! Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone from the Organization standing near one of the walls.

"Hello, Xarosalind. What are you doing out in these unpleasant conditions?" Xemnas asked me.

I sighed and kept walking, not answering his question.

"I'm not a patient man, I'll ask one more time. What are you doing out here?" He asked again.

"I need to know more about the darkness, why I'm able to control something that rejected me, and why Roxas, Xion, Vexdain, and I are able to use a Keyblade." I said. "And about my Heartless." I mumbled.

"If you're looking for information on the darkness, I do not believe the one who I am thinking of would help, but they are the most knowledgeable being on the darkness and the Heartless."

I sighed and just kept walking away.

"I could take you to them if you wish." He said.

I stopped and faced him.

"I thought that would get your attention, just give me a few days to track them down." He told me.

"... Okay." I said.

"Now, let's get back to the castle and out of this rain." Xemnas said and opened a portal.

I walked through the portal and as soon as I started walking I sounded like a duck because of my boots.

_**Little More Than Three Months Later**_

Xemnas still did not find who he was looking for for me. Hell I think he actually wasn't looking, so I decided to leave again. This time I was not going to let anyone stop me.

I ran down the same path I was taking before. It was not raining this time thankfully.

"Your mind's made up?" I hear Axel ask.

"Axel!" I said in surprise and stopped in my tracks. So much for not letting anyone stop me. "What do you want, Axel?" I asked coldly.

"I want to see if you're sure about this." He told me.

"I am." I told him and started to walk away again.

"The Organization will destroy you, Xaros." Axel told me.

"They can try, but they won't."

"They won't stop until you're out of the picture or you stay."

"You don't think I know that?"

"If you know, then why are you going? You're basically signing your own death warrant."

"Whatever." I said and started to run off.

"Xaros!" He yelled after me.

I ignored him and ran into one of the areas where many Heartless attacked by accident. I summoned my Keyblade as they attacked me. They were mostly Neoshadows. I was able to get most of them, but they quickly tackled me to the ground. I tried to fight back but there were too many!

I quickly casted thunder as fast as possible. That only killed a few of them, but not many. I panicked and used a portal to escape.

The portal brought me to the couch in the lobby. I saw Axel standing there with his arms crossed.

"Shut up." I said.

"Another reason not to go is you don't have somebody covering your ass when you fight, all you."

I growled and sat on the couch upside down.

"Stop trying to think of another way to leave."

I growled again. "You don't get it, do you? I have questions that this organization can't answer, and I need those answers."

"What if we do? Superior has a profile on all the Nobodies, somewhere in the database." Axel said.

"You don't think I asked? I've asked Mansex, I've asked his lap dog, and I even asked Xigbar!"

"For the last fucking time! I didn't shoot you with a tampon gun!" I heard Xigbar yell.

"This isn't about the tampon gun dumbass!" I shouted.

"If he's a dumbass, then you're a fucking sped. You left the Organization looking for answers to questions you haven't even asked, tried and failed at fighting a horde of Neoshadows, and then you come back expecting everything to go back to the way it was!" Axel yelled at me.

"Axel, shut the fuck up!" I ordered him and headed to the training room.

In the training room I immediately summoned my Keyblade and threw it at a dummy's head. As I practiced everything I knew I accidentally broke one of the dummies. Last time that happened was when Saix as in berserk mode.

"Stupid questions! Stupid head!" I shouted and swung behind me and almost hit Vexdain! "Ah! Vexdain!" I shouted and immediately desummoned my Keyblade. "W-what are you doing up? It's like 2 AM or something… I think."

"Did you go to bed last night?" Vexdain asked me.

"No. What time is it?"

"It's ten AM." He told me.

"What?!" I asked with wide eyes. "10 AM?! It was just 2 AM!"

"You've been training for eight hours straight?" He asked.

"I guess. Probably more." I yawned, now really feeling how tired I was.

"You need some sleep." He told me and led me back to my room.

"But my mission! Saix and Superior will kill me!"

"You let me worry about that, you just get some rest." He told me and sat me down on my bed.

"But Vexdain-"

"No buts, you stay here and relax." He said firmly.

"Vexdain, please! Listen I tried to run away last night and it didn't work. I tried before and Superior brought me back. If they find out I'm done! I need to do my mission." I said and got off my bed and tried to go get my mission.

"Listen, they won't find out. I'll just say you got a cold from going out last night." Vexdain told me.

"Fine." I said and laid on my bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

I was given my missions like any other day. Saix started to question why mission that would take me normally an hour took me half of the day now.

"Number VII, you have shown detrimental progress in mission completion time. Why is that?"

I sighed and then yawned a few seconds later. Guess that was my answer.

"You've been having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"I'd suggest going to bed earlier, than."

I nodded.

That day my mission was to eliminate a Heartless in Twilight Town. Took a while to find it, but I did… eventually.

That night after dinner I pulled Vexdain aside to talk to him.

"Vexdain, we need to talk."

A look of worry was instantly on his face "Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no! You didn't do anything wrong! I want you to come with me tonight when I try to run away again!" I whispered as we started to head to my room.

"When do we leave?" He asked me.

"11 o'clock."

"Got it." Vexdain said.

"Good. I'll get you then unless you just want to play some video games till then."

"Why not?" He said.

_**11 o'clock That Night.**_

"You ready?" I asked as I summoned a portal.

"Yep." He said and walked through.

As soon as I was though I quickly closed the portal and we ran for it. We really didn't know where we were going, but we were running.

At some point a crap ton of Heartless appeared and we were separated once they were defeated! I looked around and couldn't find him anywhere.

"Number VII, report back to the Organization… Now." Saix ordered me.  
"No!" I shouted.

"Have it your way." A portal opened below me and I was dropped into a cell.

I sighed and just opened a portal and left. I was back outside and I started to run again.

Of course I ran into Superior. He grabbed my arms. "You are supposed to be in the castle at this hour, aren't you?"

I didn't answer and just tried to escape from his grip.

"We're going back." He said, summoned a portal and walked threw it.

"Let me go!" I shouted at him as we entered the meeting room.

"No, you have willingly and intentionally attempted to desert from the Organization."

I tried use the darkness to make him let go of me, but he tightened his already tight grip on my wrist. I whined a little in pain.

"You aren't getting away from us, when you join it's for good."

His grip kept tightening on my wrist, causing me to whine in more pain.

"And Vexdain isn't going to come and save you this time."

I didn't say anything, and kept trying to ignore the pain in my wrist.

"You and him have abandoned our cause, and someone has been causing us trouble for quite awhile. Which one of you is it?" He asked and tightened his grip even more if it was even possible.

I whined again. "I-it was me!" I said taking the blame.

"Was it?" He asked.

"Yes." I lied.

"What was the last grievance you caused us then, and when did you do it?"

"Uh…" I started but was never able to finish.

"So you were lying to protect him then."

"... Yes…" I said almost in a whisper.

"Where is he?" Xemnas asked slowly putting more and more pressure on my wrist.

"AHH!... I-I don't know! We ran away and were separated by Heartless attacking us!"

"That doesn't answer my question, tell me where he would be and don't try to protect him this time."

"Probably at the clock tower in Twilight Town or still somewhere in this world."

"Thank you." He took some pressure off my wrist. "Now why has he been causing us grief all this time?"

"He's been questioning how much the Organization's goal is worth if Nobodies can seemingly regain their hearts."

"And how does he know this?" Xemnas asked.

"According to everyone who is a friend of ours says that they see me having more emotion than the other Nobodies, but I'm pretty sure it's me faking it. Same goes for Vexdain."

"How can you only be 'pretty sure' about whether or not you're faking?"

"It feels like a habit or... repetitiveness is a better word."

"Then is it actual attraction?"

"No, sir there isn't." Oddly when I said that I didn't feel like I was lying. What would normally happen to me when I lie did not happen. Was this honestly the truth? I always thought… Wait, thought, not felt.

"Then how did it start?" He asked.

"Something in my head just kept telling me to try it, so I did." I still didn't feel like I was lying.

"So, if this 'something in your head' told you someone else, would you still listen?"

"Probably. I really wouldn't have a reason to say no."

"And if the something in your head told you to do something else would you listen?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Like leave the Organization."

"Yes."

"And did it tonight?"

I nodded and sighed. I knew I was not getting out of this mess.

"Then you have disgraced yourself. We have given you food and shelter for nearly a decade and you leave when we are at our weakest. If you go, you will have little time before we set out after you."

I looked down at the ground in defeat.

He let go of my arms. "If you still wish to leave just know this, by morning we will consider you an enemy."

"Then I will not leave…" I mumbled still in defeat.

"And by morning, we will have Vexdain captive."

I nodded. I knew they wouldn't though.

"And thanks to the information you gave me, it will be all the easier to find him."

I nodded again. I wanted to speak, but I could not form any words.

"You're demoted to the lowest rank in the Organization."

"Yes, Sir." I said, now finally able to speak.

"No go to your room and stay there until tomorrow morning for your mission."

Yes, Sir." I said and walked to my room. As soon as I sat down on my bed I saw two giant bruises from Superior's grip on my wrist.

_**The Next Morning**_

I sat on my bed that morning with black sports wraps on my wrist, waiting for someone to get me so I would be allowed to get my mission. Ever since last night I felt like I was the Nobody I was when I first joined. I was basically a zombie again, but I still had my own thoughts.

I heard someone open the door of my room. I looked up and saw Superior. "Time to get your mission." He said.

I got off my bed and headed to the lobby. I felt all eyes on me as I walked over to Saix.

"Your mission will be hunting down Vexdain with Superior."

I nodded. I looked over at Superior who was already walking through a portal. I followed.

As soon as I walked through I was at Twilight Town! I started walking to the clock tower since I knew Superior would want to go there.

When we got there I used a portal and went to the top. Vexdain was not there, but knowing him he knew we would check here first. I then walked back through the portal.

We continued to walk around checking almost every place possible. It ended with no luck.

"We are trying to find Vexdain, not run around the worlds like lost children." Superior said to me.

"Yes, Superior." I said. _'Where would he be?' _I thought. _'Think like Vexdain. If I was him and was running away…' _I almost thought dead in my train of thoughts. "Portals!" I shouted.

"What?"

"He's trying to get away from us. You told me to teach him how to use portals. As soon as he sees someone in the Organization he'll use a portal to escape. I just need to manipulate a portal and I can make him come here instantly."

"So do it." Xemnas ordered.

I did as I was told. I made a portal and tried to manipulate it as much as possible. The issue is that it would be a waiting game till he would walk through.

Eventually after what seemed like hours of waiting later he finally walked though.

"Good bye." He said, turned around and walked back through.

I manipulated the portal again and he walked right into Superior. Superior immediately grabbed him and kept a firm grip on him.

"Hello again." Vexdain said, surprisingly calm.

I was ready to cast blizzard or stop at any moment. My Keyblade was in hand just incase I needed it.

"Hello, Vexdain." The Superior said.

"You're calling me by my name for once? Well, that's a surprise. I always thought that we were all just numbers to you." Vexdain responded.

I then casted stop on Vexdain. I knew he was going to try to make Superior let his guard down so he could escape.

"There are reasons I call you by your numbers, one of them is what you've done. You betrayed us not once, but twice. You have been sabotaging shipments of ammunition, and you have now deserted from the Organization. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The Superior waited for stop to wear off and when it did Vexdain finally spoke three words. "Go fuck yourself."

Xemnas hit Vexdain across the face. "You think this is a joke? We have given you everything in your life and asked only for your assistance toward a goal that will benefit us all. You bring shame upon yourself for leaving and the gall to insult me afterward."

I couldn't look at Vexdain. What was he thinking?

"Are you serious? You asked us to be your servants, not your equals. You're the one who sends us on missions, when most of the time you stay at the castle. I've found out your dirty little secrets, Xemnas. I know what this Organization is for, and I'm not having any part of it."

"There are no secrets! The Organization's goal has been to collect hearts so we would all be able to become Somebodies!" Xemnas shouted.

Vexdain chuckled and shook his head. "Do you think I'm that much of an IDIOT! I know what I saw! You're trying to make us all into vessels for YOUR Sombody! You don't care about the rest of us, you want us to shove your consciousness down our throats!"

"Superior… Is that true?" I asked.

"He's lying, Xarosalind. He's trying to make you doubt me." Xemnas said.

"What reason would I have to lie? She's already shown where her loyalties lie, I'll take all of you down or die trying."

"That can be arranged." Xemnas said as he held one of ethereal blades to Vexdain's throat.

Vexdain grinned. "I'd like to see you try." He lifted up his hand and shot fire into Xemnas' stomach. Xemnas let go of Vexdain and held his burned abdomen.

"Stop!" I shouted, accidentally casting stop on both of them. They both froze instantly. I ran over to Xemnas and casted sure on his burned abdomen. Before stop wore off I wrapped as much darkness as possible around Vexdain. A few seconds later they both were able to move again.

Vexdain struggled against the tendrils of darkness that held him and Xemnas walked up and put his ethereal blade to Vexdain's neck once again. "Who's in control now?"

Vexdain grinned. "Still me." He summoned a portal under him and the tendrils shot him through.

I quickly manipulated the darkness of portal and made it disappear once he was back next to Xemnas. I quickly wrapped more darkness around time I also used grounded objects for the darkness to hold onto as well so it would not just be on the ground.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed to Vexdain.

"Sure you are." He said bitterly.

"Ignore him, Xarosalind! He's trying to make you completely turn on us. You know the consequences if you do." Superior said to me.

"And I do too, so go ahead. Kill me. It won't make much, if any, difference. If I go, Roxas will soon follow, then Xion, and maybe Xaros will get some free will back and join them." Vexdain said.

"Ha! You think they will leave!? This is all they know. They will stay with me till they become Somebodies."

I started to get lost in an argument going on in my head trying to pick out the truth from the lie. I got so lost that I didn't realize the darkness was disappearing.

"Do you really think that? This Organization was almost all I knew, but I left because of what it's trying to do. I always thought that some Nobodies could regain their hearts, but looking at you I doubt it."

Xemnas said nothing but went to attack Vexdain as he escaped the darkness and ran. I didn't go to attack till Vexdain got away.

_**That Night**_

Later that night Xemnas struck me a few times with his ethereal blades, scaring my back as my coat and shirt were cut many times at the same place.

I laid on my stomach trying to sleep, but couldn't. The memory of Vexdain today just kept reappearing over and over, as if it was a movie that was sent on endless. It never stopped no matter how much I wanted it to stop.


	18. Chapter 18

Months past with missions to find and eliminate Vexdain. No one talked to me other than Saix when he gave me my missions, and Xemnas when he went on missions with me, which were almost all of them. If that wasn't bad enough, Roxas left the Organization and we were also ordered to get him to come back, but he's been gone for a few days now so we're ordered to destroy him.

As I walked down the hall to get my mission I was tempted to run again. Xemnas was now allowing me to go on missions by myself again so I could just run when I go it.

I looked at Saix ready to ask for my mission, but this time he just gave me the mission without me asking.

"You are going to find Roxas and bring him back. If he refuses…"

"Kill him…" I finished, in a very monotone voice.

"Good, now get to work."

I walked through a portal I made to take me to outside. I wasn't going to find Roxas to kill him. I was going to find him and try to find Vexdain.

I ran a newer path this time. Hopefully this way no one would find me as easily. I ran as fast as I could passed this skyscraper and was attacked by Neoshadows again! I summoned my Keyblade and attacked them as quickly as possible.

As I started to run again something or someone grabbed my arm and tried to pull me. I turned to see Saix!

"Saix!" I said surprised. This was the most emotion that I've shown in months.

"This way." He said and pulled me through a portal.

When he pulled me through the portal I was at Wonderland.

"Find him." Saix said and let go of my arm.

As soon as he left I rolled my eyes. "Fuck that." I mumbled. "I'm getting away from here." I said and opened a portal.

I didn't really care where I was going but this world called Hollow Bastion stuck out to me out off all of the worlds so I went there.

As I walked around Hollow Bastion I saw lots of people running around minding there own business. Everything was so peaceful. I kind of felt bad that I knew the Organization would eventually come here and destroy everything.

_**A Few Days Later**_

I walked away from the town market of Hollow Bastion. I was really starting to like Hollow Bastion. So far I didn't have to worry about the Organization being here… Or so I thought.

"Thought you gave us the slip?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

I turned around to see my former redhead friend Axel. "Axel!" I shouted and then turned to run.

He threw a chakram and pinned a piece of my coat to the ground.

I heard the fabric rip as I started to pull at it. I needed to get away from here and fast! I didn't pull hard enough, and Axel grabbed my arm tightly.

"Axel! Let me go! I don't want to hurt you!"

"You couldn't, even if you wanted to." He said as he hit the back of my neck and everything went black.

When I woke up I was back in my room of the Organization. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" I said as I quickly got off my bed and made a portal to run for it.

"Don't try it." I heard Xigbar say from the ceiling.

"Xigbar?"

"Look up." He said.

I did. "What the hell are you doing on the ceiling?"

"Making sure you don't run off AGAIN." He said aiming his guns at me.

At that moment I decided to be a smartass. I made a shield of darkness and then went to walk through the portal.

Xigbar then shot me in the foot. How? I'll never know.

I fell to the ground kneeling with a hand wrapped over my foot that he shot. "AH! Shit!"

"Swear jar." He said teasingly.

I then gave him the finger.

"You're going no where soon, so I guess my job is done." He then lied down…up…whatever direction you want to say on the ceiling.

I hobbled over to my bed and started to have the darkness heal the stupid wound.

"Try to leave again, and I won't be aiming for your foot." Xigbar said.

"If you're trying to kill everyone else that left why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Because we need one Keyblade wielder. Any more would be extra slack we'd have to pick up."

I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest. "Why me?" I mumbled.

"Because you're the first one we brought back."

I rolled my eyes. I knew I would escape… somehow.

_**Two Days Later**_

I walked around Hollow Bastion lost of where to go. I just escaped from the Organization a day ago. Xemnas was trying to have some of the other members bring me back. I was mostly running into my best friends, well, now former best friends, Axel and Demyx. They were ordered to bring me back, but if I continued to refuse they had to kill me.

I walked passed some gates that led to what I assumed was a bailey. I felt someone grab my arm. It was Superior!

"Ah! Xemnas!" I shouted and summoned my Keyblade. I was not going back to the Organization!

"Hmm. You still refuse to come back?" He asked, now holding both of my arms so I could not attack him.

"I'll never come back! You used me! You used Vexdain! You even used Roxas!" I shouted trying to get out of his grip.

A few members of the Organization appeared. It was Axel and Demyx… again. Axel had his chakrams in hand and Demyx had his sitar.

"This time both of you take her back." Xemnas said and left after he let go of me.

"Axel… Demyx …" I said sadly as they walked up to me. I quickly ran for my life. I told myself I would never go back once I left. I just kept running and running. Why was Xemnas trying to get Axel and Demyx to bring me back when he easily could force me to?

I ran around a corner and was in the town square. I accidentally ran into someone and fell.

"Sorry." I said and stood up and go ready to run again. I heard slashing and gunshots behind me. I turned to see someone with medium length brown hair in an almost all back outfit. He has some kind of weird weapon in his hand. It was a mix between a gun and sword. I saw a few puffs of smoke and he then faced me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded and turned to run again.

"Hold on!" He shouted. "You were running from Nobodies. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied to him.

"You're not good at lying." He said. "What's your name? I'm Squall- Er… Leon."

"Xarosalind." I told him.

"What were you doing that the Nobodies attacked you?"

I sighed. "I'm a Nobody who left this group of Nobodies called Organization XIII. They want me back because I'm the only Nobody left with a Keyblade. They are trying to do everything possible to get me back. They even said that if I refused long enough they would kill me."

"That's terrible. Come with me and my friends. We'll be able to help you if you come with us. I know some really good people who would be more than willing to help you."

I nodded. "Lead the way Squall!" I said.

"It's Leon." He corrected and started to lead me to a house that a few people were in.

"So, Squall-"

"Leon." He corrected.

"So, Leon… Why are you helping me?"

"Because my friends and I, we need help dealing with something." He said. When he lead me to a house that I was assuming was his friends I saw someone with blond hair sitting at a giant computer, a female brunet with a long rope braid in a pink outfit with brown boots, and a short back haired woman in almost all tan standing around.

"Hey Leon! Did you finally pick up a new girlfriend?" The black haired woman asked.

"G-girlfriend?!" Leon and I shouted.

"Oh, come on Leon! I'm just kidding! Lighten up!" She said.

"You know he won't, Yuffie." The brown haired woman said.

Yuffie laughed. "True. Last time he had a smile on that face was when he saw his sister."

"Sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, she looks almost exactly like you, actually." Yuffie said.

"Really? What's her name?"

"Rosalinda. Squall calls her Rose Bush."

"Aw! That's so sweet!" I said.

"Yuffie, shut up." Squall/Leon said.

I couldn't help but smile. My wondering eyes started to look around the small house. I saw lots and lots of books.

"Damn wizard has so many books he doesn't even have a bed." Said the person in front of the computer.

I laughed a little. This is what I felt like at the Organization when I was surrounded by my friends.

"He doesn't need one, his social life is as nonexistent as Squall's sense of humor." Yuffie said.

"Yuffie!" Leon shouted. "I do so have a sense of humor!"

"Then tell a funny joke." She said.

"Uh…" Leon trailed off in thought. "Yuffie, you're the smartest person I've ever met."

"I said something funny! Not a compliment, but thanks!" She said smiling.

"I'm guessing she's not the sharpest tool in the shed." I said to Leon.

"No, she isn't."

"Hey!" Yuffie shouted. "Watch it kid, you too Leon!"

"What is your name?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Oh! I'm Xarosalind. Call me Xaros if you want."

"Alright, Xaros." The brown haired girl said. "I'm Aerith."

"That grumpy old man is Cid." Yuffie said, pointing to the blond at the computer.

"I'm not old!" He said and slammed his fists down on the keyboard. "Shit." He said and started to fix whatever he did.

I looked at the giant screen. "Coding?"

"Yes, now don't touch it or I will personally fuck you up." He told me.

"Don't turn into a rapist, Cid." Yuffie said.

I shivered a little. "He scares me." I whispered to Leon.

"He does that to everyone at first."

"So, you said something about needing help, so what can I help with?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Yuffie said. "Let's go."

"Go where?" I asked.

"Just come on, it's better if you see it." She said and grabbed my wrist which was brused again by Xemnas before I ran away from the Organization. I couldn't help but let out a little yelp of pain.

She let go, startled. "Sorry, didn't realize I was grabbing so tight."

"No, no, no, no! You didn't grab my wrist tight at all! When I ran away from the Organization, Xemnas left me with some nice bruises." I said and showed them my wrist.

"You're apart of the Organization?" Cid, Aerith, and Yuffie asked all at once.

"I was. I ran away."

"Well, that's good." Yuffie said

I smiled a little and grabbed some sports wrap that was in my pocket and wrapped it around my wrist. "Why is that good?" I asked.

"Because if you were, we'd have to kill you." Leon said.

I gulped and laughed nervously.

"So, you wanna go see now?" Yuffie asked.

"Okay. Sure." I said as she grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the house. "Where are we going?"

"The bailey." She said.

"And that is?"

"Close."

I sighed as she pulled me to this area that had some kind of castle that looked really really old. I was already here!

"Look that way." Yuffie said and pointed down in front of the castle.

"Heartless?! Oh no…"

"Yeah, they're nasty little bugger to get to go away…if you don't have a Keyblade."

"Then I'm okay." I said smiling.

"You have one?!" She yelled and looked at me.

I nodded and summoned it.

"Wow, that looks a lot like Rosie's." Yuffie said.

"I have one question. Is Rosalinda a Heartless by any chance?"

"Why would you ask that?" Yuffie asked nervously.

"My Heartless' name is Rosalinda. Well technically my Somebody's name is Rosalinda."

"That's…weird."

"Yuffie…" I said and crossed my arms. "What are you not telling me?"

"We just met, telling you everything I haven't would take hours."

I nodded. "I understand."

"Alright, do you understand why we need your help?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." I said.

"Good, will you help us?"

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"Great! Let's head back, then." She told me and grabbed my wrist again my accident.

"Wrist!" I quickly said.

She let go just as fast. "Sorry!"

I laughed a little and ran ahead of her. "Come on Slow Poke!"

"Where are you running off to?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I faced the direction that the voice came from. "Demyx!"

"Are you gonna come back this time, or do I have to fight you?"

"You'll have to fight me then." I said and summoned my Keyblade.

"Not without me!" Yuffie shouted and ran up next to me.

"Yuffie, go back to the house!" I ordered.

"No!"

"Yuffie, this does not concern you. It's between me and the Organization. Now go!"

"If it involves you, it involves the rest of us!"

I looked at Demyx who was bored leaning against his sitar. "You guys gonna fight for me or something?"

He barely finished his sentence and I attacked him quickly. He summoned a wall of water in between us. Yuffie then threw a giant shuriken thing at him from behind. I summoned darkness and wrapped it around him and lifted him into the air.

"Demyx, tell Superior he and the rest of the Organization can kiss my ass."

"But what if you haven't wiped in a while?" He asked.

"Typical Demyx." I said and threw him through a portal.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"The darkness thing."  
"I just can. When I was… born I guess you could say, I was able to control the darkness. Every Nobody has some kind of element that they can control. Demyx, as you saw is water."

"That's weird."

I shrugged. "At least you have hearts."

"Have one hell of a Heartless problem though."

I nodded. "And to think there are almost as many Nobodies as Heartless."

"Oh, joy." Yuffie said sarcastically.

I gave a small grin. "Come on. Let's get back to the house." I said as she started to walk back to the house.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!" Yuffie shouted as she slammed the door open of the house.

"What?" Leon asked less than excited.

"Xaros has a Keyblade that looks identical to Rosie's!"

"I doubt it." Leon said.

"But she does!"

"If she did, it would've been replaced by one of those weird Nobody weapons."

Yuffie growled. "Show them!"

I sighed and summoned my Keyblade.  
"Weird, I thought every Keyblade was unique to its wielder." Leon said.

I saw that he was starting to think about something but I just had to ask. "What are you thinking about, Leon?"

"Do you have any connection to my sister?"

"Maybe. I know I've had these dreams about a Heartless named Rosalinda and I'm always wondering if it's my Heartless. I know that the name is Rosalinda though. I don't know what she looks like 100%."

"Hey, Xaros. Can you get me some food?" Cid asked. "Don't care what it is as long as it's food."

I looked at Leon who went back to thinking.

"Okay." I said and headed out.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

I walked back to the house with Cid's food. As soon as I opened the door I saw a girl that looked almost identical to me. Her hair was black and she had yellow eyes.

"Oh, hi, Xarosalind! This is the girl I was telling you about. See, you guys are practically identical." Yuffie said.

"We do not!" We said at the same time.

"Yes you do, and you think the same too!" Yuffie said.

"No we don't!" We both shouted.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" We shouted.

"Favorite colors?"

"Tie between red a black." We both said at the same time. We were saying everything at the same time. It was really creepy.

"Least favorite colors?"

"Anything bright." We both said.

"Description of your dream guy?" She asked smirking.

"Brown hair, blue- grey eyes, about 5' 11", dork, loves chocolate …" We trailed off when we heard we were still staying the same thing.

"Exactly my point." Yuffie said and whispered something in the girl's ear.

"Xarosalind, huh?" The girl asked and looked at me. "You know if you get rid of the X and move the first a to the end of the name you get my name."

"Rosalinda?!" I asked surprised.

"That's my name."  
"Oh my god." I whispered.

"What?"  
"You're her."  
"Who?"  
"My Heartless."  
"You shouldn't have told me that."  
"Why?"  
"It's means I have to kill you now." I said and summoned my Keyblade.

"No one's killing anyone." Yuffie said and pushed us away from each other.

"Yuffie! It's my only way to return to the light!" The girl shouted and got away from her and went to attack me. She had the same Keyblade as mine.

A giant shuriken flew past me and my Heartless and stuck into the wall behind us, pinning an old man's hat to the wall.

"Stop! There's gotta be a way to fix this without having to have someone die." Yuffie said.

"Don't touch anything! It's all magically unstable!" The old man shouted.

Rosalinda and I ignored them and went and attacked each other. We threw books and potions at each other. Everyone hid for cover.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Leon screamed from the door.

Rosalinda and I froze with our Keyblades over our heads and our other arm outstretched. "Uh…nothing." We said in unison.

"Why is my sister fighting herself?!" He shouted.

"She's my Nobody! She has to die!" Rosalinda said and pointed at me.

"Me?! Why not you?"  
"I want you de-"

Leon cut me off. "NO ONE IS DYING! DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR?!"

"Uh… NO!" We shouted and attacked each other again.

Leon picked us up by our collars and threw us both into chairs on opposite sides of the room. "Stay there, or I'm tying you both to the rafters."

Rosalinda and I sat there just glaring at each other waiting to see who was ready to make the first move.

"And if you move so much as a single muscle toward each other-"

Leon was cut off by us both attacking each other… again.

He picked us up again, threw us in the same chairs tied us to those chairs, and then hung them from the ceiling rafters. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Rosalinda and I glared at each other.

"Let me go, Leon!" I shouted. "The Organization will find me and they will kill you and everyone else here."

"From what you said, there aren't too many left, and none of them are exactly best friends with you."

"Axel is!" I shouted. I then started to wrap darkness around him.

"Squall! Look out!" Rosalinda shouted.

He pulled out his gun blade and shot me in the foot, I cried out and the black stuff went away. "You intentionally left the Organization, you came to US looking for help."

I chuckled. "You're so stupid. That was just a lie."

"You were being chased by Nobodies when we ran into each other." Leon said. "All of them were set on killing you."

"You're lying, Xarosalind." Rosalinda said. "Your eye is twitching like mine when I lie."

"Fine. You happy you caught me lying? Yeah I left the Organization, so what?"

"It means no one I should be worried about is going to try to kill me." Leon said.

"Why did you leave?" Rosalinda asked.

"My Superior, Xemnas was just using me and some of my friends."

"We're more alike than I thought." Rosalinda said.

"I told you so." Yuffie said.

"Shut up!" We both said in defeat.

"Hey Rose, you coming?" Vexdain asked as he entered the house. "Why are you tied to the beams?"

"Vexdain!" It was really him! He was okay!

"What?" Vexdain and Rosalinda said at the same time.

"Vexdain, Sweetie, can you get me down please?" I asked.

"That's Devain, dummy." Rosalinda said.

"No, that's my Vexdain." I said.

"Who the hell is Vexdain?" The guy who looked like Vexdain asked.

"Vexdain is your Nobody!" Rosalinda shouted. "Vexdain must have been her boyfriend."  
"Thank you!" I said.

"I never turned into a Heartless though." Devain said.

I thought about it for a second. "Didn't need to. Devain was consumed by darkness long enough to have a Nobody." I said. I looked at the ground. "Sorry. I guess you really aren't Vexdain."

"Well…this is awkward." Devain said.

"Squall, can you let us down now?" Rosalinda asked.

"Are you going to try to kill each other?" Leon asked.

"No." We said.

"Alright." He lowered us to the floor, and untied us.

"Truce?" Rosalinda asked and stuck out her hand.

"Truce." I said and shook her hand.

"Hey Squally. You have two little sisters now." Rosalinda said.

"And I thought one was a nightmare." Leon said.

Rosalinda and I gave him a hug. "We love you too, Squall!" We said and left with Devain.

We went onto a ship called a gummi ship. There was a duck named Donald. I don't think he likes me very much. I also met a dog named Goofy, and a teenage boy named Sora. I then realized Sora was Roxas' Somebody.

I was sharing a room with Rosalinda. This would be very interesting.


End file.
